Warrior Wrestling League
by Shawn Raven
Summary: From the shadows of the WFA, arises a new promotion where the battle for supremacy is the ultimatum for anyone willing enough to cross the threshold and enter an unending war where your body and spirit will be exploited and strewn in a contest to decide the survival of the strongest, and the fall of the weakest. Welcome to Warrior Wrestling League...
1. Prologue

_A few days ago…_

Walking out to the podium of the highly anticipated press conference that would change the WFA forever was none other than the Jack of Masks, Victor Constantine of FXW. He was wearing a suit that was half purple with black stripes while the other side was black with purple stripes and an American flag colored skull mask. When he removed the mask he had a devious smile on his face as the music stopped and everyone waited for him to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gents. I come before you all bearing news of the state of the WFA. A little more than a week ago was the unfortunate end of UWA. We as an alliance were stunned by this sudden change and grief stricken to see one of our own and greats close its doors forever. And so I went to Richard Ryder with a proposition. The WFA is without a shadow of a doubt the greatest collection of wrestling feds in the business today. So knowing that both me and Mr. Ryder looked at the landscape for a replacement to try and fill in the shoes of UWA. None were of the level at this time. So I came up with an idea a while back in case FXW failed. Thankfully that didn't happen. But the work I had put to the side was just sitting there, waiting to be utilized. Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come: made official today is the Warrior Wrestling League. This fed showcases the best that was once outside the WFA or a second opportunity that they didn't get in the other feds. After spending days with interviews I finally found a GM to run WWL, to take it to heights the WFA hasn't seen before. The WFA is complete again. This project was approved by Richard Ryder and was funded by me. I will be there for the beginning stages, but starting today will be the talent search and yes we will sign some of the big stars of the WFA, but only a select few. The WWL will be made up of those who weren't signed or given a chance to make an exciting, new roster to one day come out of UWA's shadow and become a wrestling phenomenon. Now with that said I bid you all a good night." said Victor Constantine as he had a wicked smile on his face when he left the podium leaving everyone buzzing.

* * *

A lone spotlight shines in a large, but otherwise empty arena, and in the center of the arena there was a wrestling ring with black ropes and the red and gold words of Warrior Wrestling League emblazoned on the ring's apron. A black leather jacket was draped over the ropes.

There was a figure who was sitting in the center of the ring on a steel chair, with his head bent low. He was bald, and was wearing a plain white singlet and faded jeans, and was built rather well physically. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands were clasped together tightly. He seemed to give out an aura that implied he was powerful, and not to be trifled with just by looking at him. As he spoke, his weary, rough baritone echoed throughout the arena, a sermon to a non-existent crowd whose attention would surely have been piqued.

"For years…I have been in countless battles with tenacious fighters, headstrong upstarts, experienced veterans, ferocious berserkers, charismatic villains and imposing monsters alike. I never left the ring without finishing those battles even when my spirit and body were torn and broken. The sake of of carving a name…to settle vendettas…to tear and bleed your way through anyone for the thrill of it can leave anyone scarred and bruised beyond measure to a point where he can never return to anything remotely resembling normality…and yet this war still rages on today without me in on the frontlines."

As he spoke, various scenes played out in between his words to show a young bald man in leather pants and boots wrestling in a ring with various names like Bobby Lashley, Abyss, Prince Devitt/Finn Balor, Hirooki Goto, and many more…

The man then looks up straight at the camera. It was the same person, only much older. His furrowed expression hid a tantalizing hunger beneath that of an aged fighter who still thirsted for the thrill and spills of battles unreached and unknown.

"And now the war…" He thin lips hidden beneath a full beard smiles crookedly, "…has come here. Once more there will be a convergence of personalities who will all do battle in a myriad of broken bones and bloody tears...in this damned ring."

"You can fly higher than the angels up above...you can maul with brute force...you can outwit them with your specific set of skills... you can break their spirit and make them suffer in any way possible...you can destroy them by any means necessary..."

The man smirks. "But it all comes down who can _survive_ to be the last one standing amidst this unpredictable battle for supremacy..."

"Do you have what it takes? Will you fight? Or will you…fall?"

The man then gets up from the chair. He walks over to the ring ropes and takes his jacket before going back to the center of the ring, and dons it while speaking. "Either way...I'll be there to witness it all."

He flops the collar, zipping the jacket up. He returns his attention to the camera, and says with finality. "Good luck."

The man then takes out a revolver, a shiny Colt. 45 from behind him, and shoots at the camera.

*The scene abruptly cuts off...with an indistinct laughter accompanying for a few seconds before fading out*

* * *

Coming soon…

 **Warrior Wrestling League**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **(OC application)**

Name:

Ring Name:

Hometown/Billed from:

Age:

Gender:

Personality (In Ring):

Personality (Real Life):

Appearance/Height/Weight:

Street Attire:

Entrance Attire (optional):

Ring Attire:

Gimmick:

Entrance Theme (include music and what they do going down the ring):

Style (Powerhouse, Showman, Brawler, Striker, Technical, High Flyer, Hardcore, Strong, Submission Specialist, Dirty):

Alignment:

Finisher:

Signature Move(s):

Known Moves:

Trained by:

Accomplishments:

Other Promotions (can be both real and original):

Bio:

Relationships:

Extra:

P.S. The application can be used for tag teams and stables as well. Feel free to tweak wherever is necessary, but try to stick with the format here.


	2. WWL Rosters and Championships

Rosters

1\. Warfare

2\. Battlefield

Championships

WWL Undisputed Championship: As stated, the title means that the holder lives up to the moniker of being the undisputed champion across the entire WWL. Resembles the UWC Heavyweight Championship belt

WWL Women's Championship: The top female singles title of the Warfare roster. Resembles the World Women's Wrestling Championship belt.

WWL World Tag Team Championship: The top tag titles of the Warfare Roster. Resembles the FCW Tag Team Titles belt. WWL Siren's Championship: The top female singles title of the Battlefield roster. Resembles the Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship belt

WWL Supreme Tag Team Championship: The top tag titles of the Battlefield roster. Resembles the IWC Tag Team Championships

WWL Openweight Title: The title that is open for all wrestlers of any weight class in the WWL. Resembles the TNA X Division Championship belt.

WWL Hardcore Championship: The title that's open for all wrestlers who can live up to the moniker of being extreme and hardcore. Resembles the ACW Hardcore Championship belt.

WWL Intercontinental Championship: The first midcard singles title of the WWL. Holder is subject to being drafted between the main rosters. Resembles the Southern Cross Championship belt.

WWL Honor Championship: The second midcard title of the WWL. Holder is subject to being drafted between the main rosters. Resembles the IWA Deep South Championship belt.

WWL Cruiserweight Championship: The title that is reserved for the cruiserweight division. Resembles the JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship Belt.

WWL Survivor's Cup. Awarded to the winner of the Chamber Deathmatch.

WWL Junior Heavyweight Cup. Awarded to the winner of Junior Heavyweight Tournament held annually in WWL's cruiserweight division.

WWL Openweight Rumble Trophy. Awarded to the winner of the Openweight Rumble in Armageddon.


	3. WWL Wrestlers

1\. Shawn Raven

 **a) Flynn Horde (tweener)**

 **b) Eric Demiurge (tweener)**

2\. Velocity Raptor

 **a) Dex Zeta (tweener)**

 **b) Revan Maverick (tweener)**

 **c) Eris Sabre (face)**

 **d) Matt Thunder (face)**

 **e) Raph Kaboom (face)**

 **f) Nyx Rosewood**

 **g) Callie Allster**

 **h) Aiden Black**

 **i) Raptor Reigns**

 **Stable: Legion {a,b,c,d,e} (face)**

 **Stable: The New Shield {k,l,m,n,o} (tweener)**

3\. sonicmeansspeed

 **a) Chris Wolf (face)**

 **b) Emily Scarlet (face)**

4\. KiranTheRay

 **a) Samuel Dark (heel)**

 **b) Jeff Rizzo (heel)**

 **c) Jacob Carry (heel)**

 **d) Cast (heel)**

 **e) Kenneth Angel (tweener)**

 **f) Mason Rivers (face)**

 **g) Rachel Peterson (tweener)**

 **h) Shinjuku Star (face)**

 **i) Kris Clover (heel)**

 **j) Alan Riddle (face)**

 **k) Furno Moxley (heel)**

 **Tag Team: The Darkest Souls {c,d) (heel)**

5\. Hardcore Asylum

 **a) Chris Blade (tweener)**

6\. JJ The Great

 **a) Seth Sullivan (heel)**

 **b) Russell Black (heel)**

 **c) Loki Malphas (tweener)**

 **d) Frank Smith (heel)**

 **e) Julian De La Barrera (heel)**

 **f) Alex Karloff (heel)**

 **g) Jack Hamilton (heel)**

 **h) Dan Riley (tweener)**

 **Stable: Cobra Club {a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h} (heel)**

7\. abdulbutler34

 **a) Alex Thunder (face)**

8\. Coda Olympus

 **a) Cody Fireheart (tweener)**

 **b) Ana Dracsu (heel)**

 **c) Senshi Kuroi (tweener)**

 **d) Faolan Devitt (tweener)**

 **e) Joseph Eagleheart (face)**

 **Tag Team Name: Demon Warriors (tweener) {c,d}**

9\. Jase Raven

 **a) Jason Malice (face)**

 **b) Idrina the Bizzare (face)**

 **c) Tetsuya Sensui (face)**

 **d) Hannibal Cross (face)**

 **e) Desmond Diamond (face)**

 **f) One Man Nation (heel)**

 **g) Outcast (heel)**

 **h) Zane Walker (tweener)**

 **i) Sam Austin (tweener)**

 **j) Troy Daniels (tweener)**

 **Tag Team: Diamonds of Anarchy (face) {d,e}**

 **Brutal Titans (heel) {f,g}**

 **The Gunslingers (tweener) {i,j}**

10\. DarkSoldier41

 **a) Alonzo Lopez Jr (face)**

 **b) Douglas Black (face)**

 **c) El Perro Aguayo Jr. (face)**

 **d) Matt Lopez (face)**

 **e) Abby Torres (face)**

11\. roddypiperfan84

 **a) The Comet (face)**

 **b) Cougar Heart (face)**

 **c) Will Ralston (face)**

12\. Daige

 **a) Eric Drago (face)**

13\. LadyKatherine29

 **a) Nico Leppard (heel)**

 **b) Elia Crossbones (heel)**

 **c) Katie Striker (tweener)**

 **d) Traci Star (heel)**

 **e) Megumi Anza Naito (tweener)**

14\. RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson

 **a) Brandi Nicole (face)**

15\. Vampiric Storm

 **a) Mephisto (heel)**

 **b) Lilith (heel)**

 **c) Leah Blackwell (heel)**

 **d) Brian Phillips (heel)**

 **e) James Blackwell (face)**

 **f) Ryan Lewis (face)**

 **g) Sara Lewis (face)**

 **Stable: Fade to Black {a,b,c,d} (heel)**

 **The Fallen {e,f,g} (face)**

16\. PercyPines651

 **a) Justin Danger (face)**

17\. TheWarKingdom

 **a) Koji Yoshida (tweener)**

18\. Teaka Bika

 **a) Melonie Heart (heel)**

19\. The Swooce

 **a) Jacob Mossley (heel)**

20\. Xross

 **a) Valkyrie Sienna (tweener)**

21\. EpicOne22

 **a) Jason Sabre (tweener)**

22\. TheDarkRyder

 **a) Mason Strong**

23\. xXxShonxXx

 **a) Katarina Love (heel)**

 **b) Aniyah Valentine (tweener)**

 **c) Shamera Wilde (heel)**

24\. Boruto101

 **a) "HotHead" Henry Morgan (tweener)**

 **b) Peter S. Sullivan (heel)**

 **Tag Team: Sullivan Brothers {a,b,} (tweener)**

25\. Cade holter

 **a) Keegan Sloan (tweener)**

26\. Spit-Fire233

 **a) Xavier Bleu (face)**

 **b) Eric Vandiver (heel)**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Apps are closed until further notice.**


	4. Warfare Episode 1 (Part 1)

_Tacoma Dome, Washington_

(Arise by Any Given Day plays out)

Red and blue fireworks bursts explosively in front of the heptagon shaped stage, and the pyro follows suit, and the large Titantron flashes the Warrior Wrestling League logo on the screen as the fifteen thousand strong crowd cheers on deafeningly. The camera then pans towards the commentator's desk in front of the wrestling ring, where a middle aged man wearing spectacles, a well-dressed English gentleman and a fairly well built guy in a suit sat on.

 **Mauro: Good evening Washington and welcome…to the inaugural edition of WFA's newest module in the wrestling industry known as Warrior Wrestling League! I'm Mauro Ranallo on commentary and joining me today are my partners Nigel McGuinness and Matt Striker.**

 **Matt: Wow would you listen to this place?!**

 **Nigel: Rapacious is what I'd call it. They're certainly pumped for what ol' Victor has pulled out of that manic mind of his!**

 **Matt: Well it's not every time we get a front row seat to bear witness to another history making event in this business!**

 **Mauro: Speaking of history, we're gonna have ourselves an official introduction to what you can expect from this quote unquote 'ultraviolent battlefield' according to the General Manager himself, who's going to show up in the flesh right now!**

 **Nigel: (excited) My socks are tingling in anticipation. If you don't know this man and all the staggering accomplishments he has done in this business prior to be hired in the WFA itself (he points at the camera) you're all in in for a rude, ballistic ride!**

Birds of War by Sabaton start playing from the speakers. The Titantron fades out for a moment and then shows a war torn background filled with half destroyed tanks in a wasteland, and the crowd starts to chant along with the symphonic section of the song. When the main riff kicks in, the metallic letters saying Nathan Colt appears on the Titantron and a burst of fireworks explode all over the stage, and a bald, well-built man in a faded jeans and leather coat appears on the stage. He does a fingerblast gesture with an excited look on his face momentarily, and the crowd goes nuts, most of them chanting 'Gunlock' in rhythmic unison and the others screaming without a care in the world. The bald man acknowledges the crowd with a triumphant cry, and strides to the ring, sometimes reaching out to clap the hands of the outstretched hands of the members of the crowd as he's walking down on the ramp. He quickly climbs up the ring and stands on the centre, where he does another fingerblast gesture and screams out, "You're up!" and blasting it away at the excited crowd.

The ring announcer, Anita Moines loudly declares, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of the WWL, The Gunner himself, Nathan Colt!"

 **Nigel: Good Lord I'm getting goosebumps just from seeing him on that ring after all these years!"**

Mauro recites Nathan's credentials as the announcer hands Nathan a microphone.

 **Mauro: Former marine turned professional wrestler, and now a retired legend in wrestling scene but still a cult favourite to many Colt has won many accolades to his name from Ring of Honor, New Japan Pro Wrestling and even in ICW itself. He's a personification of an AK-47 on all cylinders and anyone from Bobby Lashley to Finn Balor himself can vouch for this!**

 **Matt: The comforts of being retired and a family life hasn't swayed his passion for this business at all. He's clearly ecstatic to be back here!**

The camera pans out the center of the ring, where Nathan stands there smiling at the Washington crowd who all scream out, "Welcome back!" repeatedly at the legend. He takes a few seconds to bask in the chants that the crowd showers on him, and feels a wave of nostalgia ride on his mind. He pockets his free hand and raises the microphone to his lips, only to lower it momentarily when his eyes catch upon a sign that says "Dicks out for Colt!" and points at the bearded fellow who was holding it and giving him a thumbs up, laughing at the same time. The crowd joins in as well.

He composes himself and finally addresses the Washington crowd. "How's it going Washington?! "

The crowd pops loudly in response, cheering and whistling at the same time.

Nathan chuckles, still trying to take it all in his mind. "Damn. I haven't had a reaction like that since my last Wrestle Kingdom. Did you guys really miss me that much?!"

The loud rhythmic chants of "HELL YES!" responded, a callback to Nathan's catchphrase when he was an active competitor in the wrestling scene. The camera focused on Nathan's infectious grin. His excitement was rewarded by the equally passionate crowd who still remembered everything there was about the man known as The Gunner and they made sure he heard them loud and clear.

"They say that nostalgia does bring back memories of yore...I never knew that until now." There was a hint of a tear forming at Nathan's right eye. He quickly wiped it off and finally adopts a more serious expression. "Sadly however nostalgia is just what it is. Nostalgia."

He sighed through his nostrils and continues. "My appearance here does not indicate that I'm here to wrestle…period."

A chorus of boos followed suit after he said that. He lowered his microphone slightly, giving an awkward smile at the crowd who still couldn't get over the fact he voluntarily retired for a more relaxed life with his family four years ago.

"I can however assure you all this…" He pointed down at the ring. "This right here…this is still why I came back! But it wouldn't have been possible without the courtesy of one Victor Constantine. He was kind enough to provide me with the opportunity to once again come back to this ring to do what I do best and that's to provide the best goddamn wrestling for you amazing people. Twist is, I'm the one who's in charge now! And we've got ourselves a locker room that has more than enough stars to do the job!"

"We got the likes of Mr. NC-17 Chris Wolf, former Chaos and Bullet Club member Revan Maverick, the gentlemanly enigma Kenneth Angel, the underdog Mason Rivers -," The loudness of the cheers suddenly reached its peak the moment Mason Rivers was mentioned. "-, to guys from the dark side like Samuel Dark, pun not intended, Mephisto, and even Jason Malice…and amazing women like Katie Striker, Sara Lewis, and even Hart Dungeon graduate Brandi Nicole! They and plenty of other newcomers, famous names and veterans alike have all come here to make an impact…but the question here WWL universe…are they ready for the WWL?!"

There was a resounding yes from the crowd.

"You all sleeping here in Washington?! I said…ARE THEY READY FOR THE WWL?!"

The crowd screams a louder, more definitive YES!

"ARE. YOU. READY. FOR. WWL?!"

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!"

"Let's get this show running then!" Nathan screams with a fervor harkening to his wrestling days and pumps his fists high in the air. The crowd follows suit, screaming along with him.

(The camera shifts back on the commentary team)

 **Mauro: An exciting introduction by the GM to the inaugural episode of WWL! With that being said folks it's time focus on the important part of this show and that is damn good wrestling! Nigel, care to share some of the details for tonight's events?**

 **Nigel: We got a match between Alan Riddle and the Fallen One Jason Malice, Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom of Legion going against the Diamonds of Anarchy, Emily Scarlet vs Rachel Peterson, Justin Danger vs "Hothead" Henry Morgan, Brian Phillips vs Xavier Bleu and finally Koji Yoshida going against Mason Rivers in the main event.**

 **Matt: Oh man. Koji Yoshida and Mason Rivers. The boss is already going to tear the house on his first day of the job!" Matt voices his excitement.**

 **Nigel: It's got Match of the Year written all over it I'll tell you that.**

 **Mauro: Will an undying heart defeat The Ronin, or will warrior spirit triumph over River's dreams. You don't want to miss in what promises to be an exhilarating main event here in the WWL. Speaking of exhilarating, we're actually hoping to get an interview from a superstar or two in the roster before we proceed on to the coming match. Danielle Ortega, how goes things?**

* * *

Backstage, somewhere in the locker room area, a pretty long haired brunette dressed in a purple-pink pencil skirt and a white blouse who is holding a microphone with the WWL logo on it smiles at the camera. "I'm doing good Mauro. Right now I'm at the backstage area, just waiting to see if anyone is free for a couple of words -."

As she spoke, a tanned figure with long brown hair started walking out of the men's locker room. He was wearing jeans and a flashy looking shirt with a malformed Mario about to stomp on a goomba. He carried an arrogant air about him as he walked.

Danielle was pleased to finally have someone out in the open. "Just in luck guys. Excuse me, Mr. Rizzo!"

Jeff's head swivelled at the direction of the voice, annoyed at first, but then a Cheshire grin crept up on his face when he saw Danielle coming up to him.

"Wowza. Where did you come out from doll?" He chortled.

Danielle politely replies. "I actually work here Mr Rizzo. Is it alright if we ask you a few questions about what can we expect from you here in the WWL?"

Rizzo smirks. "What you can expect from me? It's pretty simple here doll. Nothing but the littest of the lit performances from the littest guy in the room! But everyone here fails to see that because they're aren't aware of what the hottest shit in the block is!" He puts his shades on. "I don't even need to explain my credentials because I'm a smack bout machine Kenny Omega wished he was. And trust me when I say this, WWL is about to become the littest place in all of WFA now that I'm here."

"Well that being said is there anyone in mind you'd like to wrestle against -."

"Aapapapapapap! Lemme stop you there!" He placed a finger on Danielle's lips. "It's not about who wants to step up to face me, it's about whether they think they got what it takes to face me! And frankly speaking -." He looks directly at the camera. "- none of them are on my level. So with that said um…

"Danielle." The journalist supplies her name.

"Daniel, right. With that said, I'd prefer if the old timer just saved the trouble and let me become the face of this promotion. Everyone knows just how dankly good I am and you don't need a Best of Jeff Rizzo DVD to tell you that…though that would have lit ass sales." Rizzo shook his head and ended the conversation. "Next time try to come back with a less stupid question Daniel if you wanna interview the hottest shit in the block. Peace!"

"It's Danielle…" She muttered to herself as Rizzo left her alone. "Well I guess that's all we're gonna get from Mr. Rizzo. Back to you guys."

* * *

 **Matt: Typical Jeff Rizzo.**

 **Nigel: The man is telling the truth. He has had consistently great matches time in and time out.**

 **Matt: With all due respect Nigel that doesn't warrant a handout.**

 **Mauro: Rizzo might have had great matches elsewhere in the WFA and beyond, but he needs to stamp his name here in front of Nathan Colt if he wants a sliver of a chance to represent this promotion.**

 **Nigel: Eh I'm sure Rizzo could take this place to new heights if given the chance.**

 **Matt: I hope not…**

The ring lights black out and crazed laughter is heard from the Titantron. 16Volt by Orange Insect starts playing. At the sound of the buzzing synth, the crescendo of cheers in the crowd become more deafening. A figure wearing a top hat with joker cards designs stitched on it, and torn up black leather trench coat appears on the stage and does a pose like the wresting legend Raven.

 **Anita: From New Orleans, LA, weighing at 237 Ibs. The Fallen One. Jason. Malice!**

He strides to the ring, enters through the second rope, and then throws his hat down, and proceeds to do a Benoit cut motion and fire bursts from ring posts. When he looked at the crowd, bearing that familiar cold expression of his beneath his painted face of black and white, the crowd ate it up giddily.

 **Mauro: WFA's resident anti-hero, The Fallen One, Jason Malice has arrived…**

 **Matt: This man has been everywhere. Combat Zone Wrestling, TNA, NJPW, Ring of Honor, Lucha Underground and has won championships in every one of them. He's also fought many of this industry's greats ranging from Kenny Omega, Adam Cole, Bobby Lashley, and won against all of them. Not to mention he was once the leader of the vicious stable known as Decay that has ran roughshod in TNA.**

 **Nigel: His grey destiny has led him to the WWL, and believe me no one will be prepared for what the bastard lovechild of Sting and Raven has in plan…**

The crowd barely dies down when Imaginary Monster by Our Last Night starts playing, the sounds of the female audience somehow a little louder than the men. Alan Riddle runs onto the stage with an exuberance that Mason Rivers would be proud of, and smiles at the crowd before walking down to the ring, high fiving the fans as he did.

 **Anita: From Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing at 200lbs. Alan. Riddle!**

 **Mauro: Grandson to Larry Zango, the current Ring of Honor Champion, 2014 Best of the Super Juniors Winner, 1 Time IWGP Junior heavyweight Champion, and current SSW Forever General Manager Alan Riddle is here in what promises to be an explosive debut!**

 **Matt: Hey you forgot to add Savannah Lyric to those accomplishments.**

 **Nigel: (chuckles) Credit where it's due Mr. Striker.**

He gets on the apron and does a cartwheel over the top rope, and stood face to face with the cold stare of Jason Malice. Alan simply smiles at him, confidently saying he was going to beat Jason tonight. Jason says nothing.

 **Mauro: What's your bet on this match Nigel?**

 **Nigel: I'm going with Malice. That Laid to Rest finisher is going to knock that smile of Alan's face silly unless that Sudden Death Superkick Malice does it first.**

 **Matt: If he's able to bring a fiercer edge against someone like Malice then Riddle should have this in the bag.**

The bell rings to start the match. Riddle and Malice both step forward to each other, with Jason staring down at Riddle. Riddle offers a handshake, to which Malice looks at for the longest while. He glances at Riddle doubtfully. Riddle smirks at him. Jason accepts the handshake in a gesture of sportsmanship and hinted a smile at Alan, before he headbutts the unsuspecting ROH Champion! A staggered Riddle falls on the canvas, lights flashing in and out of his eyes.

 **Nigel: Riddle should know better than try to make a sportsman out of Malice. The man has that second name for a reason!**

Jason picks Alan up and Irish Whips to the ropes, to which Alan bounces off. Jason attempts a clothesline that Alan dodges before bouncing back on the opposite rope. Jason tries to chop him but Alan dodges yet again. He steps off the second rope, and moonsaults towards Jason, who barely manages to avoid it. Alan lands on his feet just as Jason hits him with a stiff elbow strike to the face! The stunned Alan bounces off the ropes, and hits an elbow strike of his own to Jason. Jason responds by kneeing him the gut, and does a snapmare takedown him to the mat in a seating position. Jason bounces off the ropes and kicks Alan at the back of his head. Alan winces in pain as Jason goes for the cover. 1 – and Alan kicks out. Alan clutched the back of his head as Jason reassumes himself and picks Alan up, throwing him to the corner. He goes for a stinger splash but Alan raises his legs up in time to kick Jason in the jaw, causing the Fallen One to back off. Alan quickly climbs up the top corner, just as Jason suddenly lurches for him again, but Alan kicks him across the face, causing Jason to stagger back to the center of the ring. Alan balances himself off the top rope, and delivers the flying crossbody to Jason! He quickly rolls him up for a cover! 1, 2, - and Jason kicks out!

The crowd gives a show of approval at the early intensity of the match so far. Alan holds Jason by his neck, but Jason pushes Alan off a few meters back. Alan quickly goes for the attack, but a leg sweep takedown from Jason slams Alan's face straight to the canvas! Not stopping there, Jason quickly wraps Alan from behind him and delivers a deadlift German suplex! Alan barely manages to hold onto the ropes after that suplex to not roll out of the ring. Jason bounces off the opposite ropes and tries to clothesline Alan out of the ring, but in the nick of time Alan holds the top rope down which causes Jason to fall over it and onto the outside! Alan realizes his chance was open, and tries to knock some sense back into his head. He runs back to the opposite ropes, bounces off it and suicide divers through the second rope onto the recovering Jason that crashes the Fallen One to the barricade! Jason falls onto his side, biting his lips in pain as Alan screams out to the crowd, who roars back in response.

 **Matt: Despite suffering that German suplex earlier, Alan Riddle is now firmly in control of this match!**

Breathing heavily, Alan drags Jason back to his feet and deposits him back into the ring. He goes for the pin. 1,2 – but Jason kicks out. Alan quickly goes up the top corner, settling himself up for a Phoenix Splash while Jason was still trying to recover. He jumps off the corner, but Jason manages to roll out of the way just as Alan himself manages to land on his feet. Just as he turned around his jaw became the recipient of a Sudden Death Superkick by Jason!

 **Mauro: Sudden Death Superkick from outta nowhere!**

Dazed, he slumps down on the canvas. Jason took a while to catch his breath, before picking Alan up by his head in an inverted DDT hold.

 **Mauro: Could Alan Riddle be Laid to Rest?**

Jason lifts Alan up in an inverted DDT position, but a kick from Alan disorients Jason, causing him to release the hold on Alan's neck and letting him drop back first on the canvas. As Alan got up, Jason tries to clotheslines him, but Alan ducks the attempt and Pele Kick's Jason on the temple! Jason falls down on the canvas. Alan climbs up the ring corner up to the turnbuckle once more, and this time is able to hit the Phoenix Splash on Jason! The crowd clamors for a pin!

 **Matt: He's surely gotta win after that!**

Alan manages puts an arm over Jason's chest. The referee counts. 1,2- but Jason gets his hand up!

 **Mauro: Jason is still in the match!**

Alan gets up on his knees, breathing heavily at the resiliency of the Fallen One. He holds Jason by his hair, muttering that he was a tough one. He tries to pick him up, but Jason suddenly does a roll up pin! 1,2 – Alan manages to kick out in half a second. Jason quickly gets up, runs and bounces off the ropes. Alan tries to kick him in his tracks, but Jason dodges it, and bounces off the opposite ropes again and delivers a spear right at the stomach of Riddle just as the SSW GM turned around! Jason goes the pin. 1,2- but Riddle barely manages to raise an arm! Jason doesn't stop there, and quickly goes for Riddle's legs.

 **Nigel: Sharpshooter! He's going for the Sharpshooter!**

As said by Nigel, Jason locks in the Sharpshooter. Riddle starts screaming in pain in the middle of the ring. The crowd screams for Riddle to not tap. Jason bends Riddle's crossed legs further into the submission, causing excruciating pain to his opponent. Riddle tries to crawl towards the ropes despite the pressure on his back.

 **Mauro: Tapping now would be mercy for Riddle! Malice is not going to let go!**

Gritting his teeth, Riddle pushed himself up and tried again, but Jason pulls him back to the middle of the ring, but Riddle rolls his body up and manages to break the hold, and causing Jason to roll over on the canvas as well. As Alan holds onto the ropes to get himself back on his feet, Jason tries to pull Alan back, but Alan pushes him off with both legs. Jason would not be denied, and tries to knee Alan across his face, but Alan pull downs the second rope and it nearly causes Jason to crash outside in a bad way, had not the Fallen One quickly caught himself on the third rope, though his leg was sticking out of the second one. Alan by then has gotten up, albeit clutching his back as he did, and tried to attack Jason, but an elbow from the Fallen One stops Alan in his tracks. Jason managed to free his leg, but wasn't able to stop Alan from climbing up the turnbuckle and delivering a missile dropkick to his face! Alan doesn't go for the pin yet, and climbs up the turnbuckle again! The crowd chants "This is awesome!" as Alan stands on the top turnbuckle, his expression focused on the prone Jason Malice.

 **Mauro: The crowd is clamouring for it. Could we see Alan Riddle deliver the Fearless onto Malice?!**

Alan jumps from the turnbuckle, corkscrewing in the air as he did, and connects the Fearless – ONTO THE RING CANVAS! Jason, who had managed to roll away in time, was chuckling to himself as he saw Alan's barely moving form.

 **Mauro: MY GOD! RIDDLE JUST KNOCKED HIMSELF OUT!**

He got up, and muttered something along the lines "You're not beating me…ever," He drags Riddle up on his feet, and locks him up in the inverted DDT hold , and raises him upright in a piledriver like position, but Riddle's arm snaked across Jason's torso and he brought his weight to imbalance Jason's hold on him. He lands on his feet, and he has Jason in a reverse DDT hold, but Jason punches him with his free hand, causing Alan to release that hold. Jason turns around and enzuigiris Alan, who bounces off the ropes and stiffly knees Jason across his face. Jason bounces off the ropes, and delivers a Sudden Death Superkick that knocks Alan down! A dazed Jason stumbles onto the canvas, his head still reeling from that knee on the face. He tries to get Riddle up again for the Laid to Rest, but wasn't able to raise him up the first time. He tried again, but failed. The third time, he barely got Riddle up when Riddle suddenly reverses his attempt into a pin, keeping a grip on Malice's leg as the referee counts. 1, 2, 3!

 **Matt: What a match!**

The referee raised Riddle's hand in victory, who shared the crowd's explosive reaction towards the end of the match. The shocked Malice looked on at Riddle, who climbed on one of the ring's corner and roared with the crowd.

 **Mauro: Explosive, and tense on every corner, but Riddle somehow sneaks a pin over The Fallen One on their WWL debut match!**

Riddle got off the corner, and was greeted with Jason Malice staring at him. Alan stood his ground, though he seemed nervous at the way the face painted anti-hero looked at him. Malice extended his hand, and shook Alan's hand in respect. He nods in approval, but says, "You got lucky," before leaving the ring. Riddle blinked at Jason's action, but shrugged it off and continued to celebrate with the rest of the crowd.

 **Matt: Correct my bad lip reading skills, but Jason just said Alan got lucky didn't he?**

 **Nigel: You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure that one out Striker.**

 **Mauro: But you can't deny Riddle's tack for being plucky when the situation demands it.**

 **Nigel: He got lucky there Mauro. If Jason had dodged that knee earlier that Laid to Rest would've been executed. Should these two meet again in the ring Malice would obliterate him for stealing that victory.**

 **Matt: I'd like to see that!**

 **Mauro: Congratulations to Riddle are in order, but the show must go on folks! Next up we have a tag team match. Featuring the members of Legion Raph Kaboom and Matt Thunder going against the Diamonds of Anarchy!**

 **Nigel: Oh boy…**

 **Matt (excited): OOOOH YEAAAAAAH!**

(Nigel shakes his head dissaprovingly)

Superhero by The Script plays out from the Titantron's speakers, and the unruly haired Matt Thunder is greeted by a stream of cheers as he walked down the ramp and towards the ring.

 **Anita: From Tampa, Florida, weighing at 280 Ibs. Representing Legion, please welcome Matt Thunder!**

Then Raph Kaboom, who was wearing trunks with a white bomb logo on his rear, black boots, and kick pads, came out to a much more raucous reaction when TNT by AC/DC starts playing out.

 **Anita: From Colombus, Ohio, weighing at 221 Ibs. Also representing Legion, Raph Kaboooooooom!**

Though Raph started to berate and mock the WWL universe and writing their names on his knockoff List of Jericho, the crowd drank it all in and was all smiles at Legion's meat shield. When he got to the ring, he pointed at the whole audience and declared loudly "YOU'RE ALL ON MAH LIST!" to which the crowd approved heartily of.

 **Mauro: Representing their stable Legion, the former IWGP Tag Team Champions Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom are here to make a statement tonight –**

Raph suddenly shouts at the commentators. "Hey! You're ending up on the list if you don't your job right!"

 **Mauro: I am doing my job Mr. Kaboom -**

Matt Thunder pulls his teammate back, telling him to focus on the match and apologized to the commentators.

The opening riff to Loud (Fuck It) by Motionless in White starts playing, and when the song kicks into gear the lights above the ring flashes red, black, and white lights several times. A black diamond with a red Anarchy A on the Titantron appeared to read out DOA. The fans blew up as the brothers known as The Scion of Anarchy Hannibal Cross and The Black Diamond Desmond Diamond appeared on stage. Cross comes out all wild with his red, black, and green jacket with a black towel on his head as he makes a run to the ring, but instead jumps into the crowd really firing them up. Desmond was on one knee at the stage entrance and had his left hand sticking out in a fist to show his black diamond tattoo to which he punched into the ground to where black sparks flowed from above. When both brothers were in the ring they did a double fist bump to which the same symbol from the screen appeared behind them.

 **Anita: From Detroit, MI, at a combined weight of 436 Ibs. Desmond Diamond. Hannibal Cross. Diamonds of Anarchy!**

Mauro: One of the most decorated competitors in the wrestling business. Hannibal Cross, former IWGP Heavyweight champion and WWE Champion, and his brother Desmond Diamond, former IWGP and WWE Intercontinental Champion and they've both run roughshod throughout every wrestling promotion you can think of, with their anarchic antics begetting them gold every time. Not to mention they've both ruled NXT's tag division once by winning the NXT Tag Titles.

 **Nigel: They're certainly an experienced and dangerous pair, it's going to take a miracle for the members of Legion to topple this duo.**

 **Matt: You don't think Matt and Raph can handle this?**

 **Nigel: I'm just telling things as I see it here Striker. Raph needs to talk less and fight more if he and Matt are going to have sliver of a chance against this uber tough duo –**

Raph was squaring up to Hannibal Cross on the ring, already blistering him with insults. Hannibal smiles and gently closes Raph's mouth with his fingers, much to the crowd's, and Matt's amusement. He gestures for Raph to shut up and fight, Raph brushes aside Hannibal's hand, pointing at him and stating that he was gonna get it. Hannibal chuckles, and asked Raph to give it to him. A very livid Raph pulls out his List of Kaboom, and threatened to put Hannibal's name on it. Hannibal shrugged and told Raph to write away. Raph shook his head, and stated that was now how it works and decided to smash Hannibal's face with his list, but Hannibal dodged the attack and dropkicked the unsuspecting Raph onto the canvas. He then kicked out the List of Kaboom off the ring, and told the referee to start the match.

After the bell had rung, Hannibal dragged Raph's carcass to his brother's corner and made the tag. They pulled Raph back up and delivered a double suplex onto their opponent, and then they both delivered a leaping legdrop and an elbow drop to the fallen Raph after bouncing off the ropes. Desmond goes for the pin. 1 – but Raph kicks out. Desmond drags Raph back to his feet again and scoops him up for a powerslam, but Raph starts struggling as he was on Desmond's shoulders, causing Raph to land behind his opponent. He tried to club Desmond from the back, but Desmond anticipated the attack, and legsweeped the loudmouth face first into the canvas. He quickly applies a chinlock on the fallen Legion member,

 **Nigel: Not really the most ideal start eh Striker?**

 **Matt: Don't be so negative Nigel.**

Matt calls for his teammate to get out of the hold. Raph kept on muttering how he was going to add Desmond's name to the list, and making insults about his gimmick. He pushed himself off with his legs and attempted to roll Desmond up for a pin, 1,2- but Desmond kicks out. Raph backs himself to Matt's corner, and slaps his stablemate's chest for a tag. Matt enters the ring, keeping a close eye the smaller Desmond. Raph was grinning like a fool from the apron, seemingly confident that Matt will take care of things now.

 **Nigel: Of course. Let the bigger man do the dirty work for you Mr. Kaboom.**

Desmond hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out a way to approach Matt. He decided to go for Matt's legs, probably trying for a way to subdue him through his legs, but Matt effortlessly picked Desmond up in a gutwrench hold, and held him up on his shoulder for an over the shoulder backbreaker!

 **Mauro: Well it helps to keep a powerhouse like Matt Thunder on your side. Look at the strength of that man there!**

Hannibal wasn't pleased to see his brother groaning in agony on top of Matt's shoulder. "Damn it Desmond! Tag me in!" Desmond's response came out garbled. Matt then dropped Desmond on the canvas, and went for a pin. 1-2, Desmond barely kicks out! Hannibal shouts for Desmond to crawl to him, but Matt already has Desmond up in a powerbomb position…but wait! Desmond starts punching the crown of Matt's head, disorienting Matt and causing him to release the hold. As Desmond landed on his feet, he promptly delivered a superkick to Matt's chest. Matt staggers back. Desmond bounces off the ropes, and slingblades Legion's enforcer to the mat. He doesn't stop there, and quickly gets on top of the corner to deliver a moonsault onto the prone Matt! He goes for the cover, 1, 2-, but Matt kicks out! Desmond shakes his head at the kick out, and tags his brother in the match. They both haul Matt up to his feet and Irish Whip him to the corner. Following that, Desmond hurls his brother to deliver a corner thrust to Matt, and Hannibal pulls Matt back to Desmond, who knees Matt across his face, effectively bringing the man down on the canvas again. He exits the ring, and Hannibal goes for the pin. 1,2 – but Matt is still able to kick out!

 **Matt: It's going to take more than that to take someone like Matt out!**

Raph starts screaming at Hannibal again, calling him a wuss and a pansy for not being able to match his friend. The Scion of Anarchy, who was trying to bring Matt up, stopped his initial action to knock Raph off the apron, but Raph had already jumped off before he could do so, and he continued to mock him from the outside. Already annoyed enough, Hannibal dismissed him from his sights and returned back to Matt, but Matt's right fist suddenly knocked the wind out of Hannibal's gut. Hannibal responded with another knee to Matt's head, but Matt delivered yet another punch to Hannibal's gut. He got back to his feet, and swung a couple more times against the Scion of Anarchy. Hannibal weakly responded with another swing of his fist, but Matt clutched the wrist of the Scion of Anarchy and carried him up and slams him body first into the canvas. Hannibal writhed in pain, and tried to crawl back to his brother's corner, but Matt drags him up and hurtles him back to his corner. He delivers a stringer splash onto Hannibal before tagging Raph in. The loudmouth delivered a series of straight right punches, trash talking to Hannibal the whole time as he did.

 **Nigel: Does this man ever shut up?**

He stopped momentarily to taunt Desmond, and show off in front of the crowd before going back to Hannibal. Hannibal delivered a punch of his own to Raph, and elbowed Matt before lunging at Raph. Raph quickly reversed Hannibal's swing into an Inverted Stomp Facebreaker, causing the Scion of Anarchy to stagger towards the corner opposite his brother's. Raph laughed at Hannibal's idiocy, and taunted Desmond again, "Watch and learn loser!" He ran towards Hannibal, prepared to knee him in the face, but Hannibal narrowly dodges that attempt and desperately wraps his arms around Raph's waist, German suplexing him halfway across the ring. He stumbled around momentarily, and promptly fell victim to a Side Effect from Hannibal! Hannibal crawls back to his brother, and tags him in! Desmond carries Hannibal up in a vertical suplex hold, and drops him onto Raph. Hannibal rolls out and Desmond goes for the cover. 1,2- but Raph kicks out. Desmond doesn't stop there and drags Raph back on his feet in an inverted DDT hold. He nods towards his brother, and delivers the Scorpion Death Drop onto Raph. At this point the crowd was clamouring for them to finish Raph off! Matt was now shouting for Raph to get back up.

 **Mauro: I think we all know what's about to come next!**

He tags Hannibal back in the match. Hannibal picks Raph back on his feet, but just as Desmond runs back to the ropes, but Raph elbows Hannibal and throws Hannibal onto his brother, who both nearly collide on the ring. Raph quickly seized the chance to tag Matt back into the match. Desmond barely got up just as Matt's boot hit him square in the jaw, causing him to roll out of the ring and onto the floor. Hannibal was less lucky, and became a recipient to a series of strikes and jabs that forced him onto the corner of the ring, and Matt delivered a single uppercut that rocked Hannibal's senses. He then held Hannibal's entire body and did a release Belly to Back Suplex that threw Hannibal across the whole ring to the corner opposite them. The Scion of Anarchy tried to get up after that assault, but received a spear that knocked the wind out of his lungs. The crowd went wild for Matt as he carried Hannibal back to his feet, and set him up in a fireman's carry position, looking for Thundering Impact (F5)! He screams along with the crowd, and hits it onto Hannibal! He goes for the cover, 1,2- but Desmond breaks the count by hitting Matt from the back. Desmond starts kicking and stomping at the bigger man, and wasn't aware until a few seconds later that Raph crashed onto him with a running headbutt that knocks both of them out. Matt tries to tend to Raph, but Raph, lying on his face groans back to Matt to pick up the win. Matt returns his attention to Hannibal, but eats an enzuigiri from the Scion of Anarchy that stuns him. Hannibal kicks him in the gut, and delivers the Twist of Fate onto the bigger man. Matt was still on his feet! Hannibal ran back to the corner and then back at Matt, delivering a shotgun dropkick to Matt that causes him to crash onto the corner. Hannibal runs back again to the corner, back at Matt once more and delivers Poetry in Motion! Matt finally falls!

 **Mauro (screaming): Despite the punishment he took, Hannibal has somehow managed to put Matt Thunder down! Can he finally seal the deal?!**

Hannibal, though tired from that adrenaline burst, drags himself towards the corner where Matt was just lying close to. He climbed up the corner, and delivers the Swanton Bomb onto Matt. He goes for the cover, 1,2- but Raph breaks the count! A livid Hannibal at this point picks Raph up by his head, screams at him to "Fuck off!" and throws him shoulder first onto the ring post, effectively eliminating him from the equation.

 **Nigel: Good show Mr. Cross!**

He briefly looks outside for Desmond, who was just getting back up on his feet before going back to Matt, and was just about to pick up him…but out of nowhere Matt returns to life and carries Hannibal back into the fireman's carry, and delivers another Thundering Impact! He goes for the cover! 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winners! Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom!**

Desmond grimaced. He was inches away from breaking the count but the throbbing on his head nagged painfully. He tended to his fallen brother as Matt picked the near unconscious Raph up on his shoulder and started celebrating outside with the crowd.

 **Nigel: I don't believe it…**

 **Matt: You better do Nigel! The members of Legion just trumped over DOA!**

 **Nigel: Correction. Matt Thunder trumped over DOA. Raph was simply was a nuisance that got under both the brothers noses.**

 **Mauro: Nevertheless Nigel the end result can't be denied. Raph played his part towards helping his fellow Legion member secure the victory, and Matt just got up from a Swanton Bomb to finish the job!**

 **Nigel: I'll equate that as sheer toughness on Matt's part. But let's be honest, he wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for that monkey on his shoulder.**

 **Matt: You might get yourself onto Raph's List if you keep on like this.**

 **Nigel: Bugger off.**

 **Mauro (chuckles): Anyways folks, we had ourselves two great opening matches here tonight! We're gonna head for a commercial break before we return back to Warfare. Stay tuned!**


	5. Warfare Episode 1 (Part 2)

"You should've been here Mr. Constantine. Those two matches really riled the crowd up! Uh huh…no, nothing's gone off wrong yet. I have everything under control, so don't worry too much! Grab another beer and enjoy the rest of the show -."

There was a knock on Nathan's door. Nathan briefly gets off the phone. "Come in." And then the camera pans towards a visibly excited Mason Rivers. The crowd starts cheering wildly back at the arena.

"I'll talk to you later Mr. Constantine. Yeah you have a good night too. Bye." Nathan cuts the call and places his attention towards the younger man. He smiles back at Mason. "What brings you here Mason?"

Mason begins, "First off…" He clutched both his fists towards his chest and bit his lips, "…I'm in the main event?!"

"Uh, yeah." Nathan replied. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Oh no sir. Absolutely not!" Mason reassured the GM. "I'm just…beyond words right now. I'm in the freaking main event for the flagship episode of WWL! Anyone would be over the moon about this!" He then adds, "Well…I'm the one who's getting too excited about this, next to Koji. Do you think Koji's excited too? Do warriors get excited before the battle?"

"I'm sure he is in his own way. But what brings you here Mason?"

"I'm…I'm just here to thank you for this opportunity Mr. Colt. I promise that I will make the most out of it tonight!"

"I hope you do Mason. Now I picked you to be in the main event because I know you're one of the very best in this business…and Koji Yoshida himself is no slouch either, and both of you are going to be competing for the same goal. Regardless of who wins or loses tonight, I want to see both of you tear the roof off this place by the end of the night. Do you think you can promise me that?"

Mason nodded excitedly. "I won't let you down sir!"

Nathan chuckled and claps Mason's shoulder. 'Go on, get outta here." Mason leaves the office.

* * *

 **Matt: Mason Rivers sure seems excited doesn't he?**

 **Nigel: Can you blame him? The man literally gets excited for everything.**

 **Mauro: That's not really a bad thing Nigel. Being excitable is what makes him endearing to the crowd.**

The whole arena falls into darkness and Chris Wolf appears in the middle of the stage, looking out at the crowd who gives him a decent pop. Scarlet then walks out of the darkness and two look at each other. They share a smile and nod. Chris steps back into the darkness. The camera focuses on Scarlet. She smirks and howls. The lights come back on, and Love Bites by Halestorm plays out on the Titantron's speakers. She walks to the ring, winking playfully at the crowd and howling along with some of them. Chris follows her from the back.

 **Anita: Accompanied to the ring by Chris Wolf, from the City of Angels, please welcome Emily Scarlet!**

Emily takes off her hoodie and climbs up a turnbuckle. She does one last howl along with the crowd, before preparing herself on the ring.

 **Nigel: Former WCPW women's champion and NWA United states women champion, the mate of Mr-NC 17 himself Chris Wolf, The She-Wolf Emily Scarlet has a tall task ahead of her against her opponent tonight.**

Matt: Well she and Chris have been in the dirty reaches of CZW. She takes the expression tough as nails to heart, despite that smiling face of hers.

 **Mauro: Her opponent is no slouch either -,**

The Light by The Cold Kingdom starts playing from the speakers on the Titantron. And Rachel Peterson arrives on stage, carrying a stoic expression beneath her hoodie. Around her waist was the NXT Women's Championship belt.

 **Anita: And her opponent. From Anchorage, Alaska, Rachel Peterson!**

 **Mauro: -and here she comes now.**

 **Nigel: The current NXT Women's Champion Rachel Peterson graces us with her presence.**

 **Mauro: Don't let her size fool you folks. Kicking your teeth in is one of the many things she can do to knock your lights out.**

 **Matt: If Alexa Bliss is the aforementioned Five Feet of Fury, then Rachel here is the Five Feet of Carnage.**

 **Nigel: Somewhat apt comparison Striker. Perhaps you should call Miss Bliss to confirm it yourself.**

 **Matt: I would, but I don't have her number Nigel.**

Rachel throws her jacket off the ring and squares up to Emily. Emily wishes her luck, but Rachel simply snorts and calls the referee to start the match. Emily backs off a bit, preparing herself back in her corner. The referee rings the bell, and immediately Rachel starts off by dropkicking Emily back to her corner. She starts unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches to Emily's midsection.

 **Mauro: And Peterson takes the initiative at the early seconds of the matchup!**

Emily grabbed Rachel's leg by instinct as she unleashed another kick, and she pushed her off. Rachel rolled up the canvas, and launched herself back at Emily. Emily dodged her this time, and delivered a straight hook to Rachel's jaw that stunned the veteran! This allowed Emily to deliver a belly to back suplex that threw Rachel across the ring! Emily lightly pressed her abdomen that was still smarting from Rachel's earlier attack, and took a deep breath before advancing on Rachel again. She carried Rachel up in a fireman's carry position, and slammed her neck on the top of her knee. Rachel clutched the back of her neck in pain.

 **Matt: Well Rachel is going to have to dig deep if she's going to chop Emily down to size**.

Emily goes for the pin. 1,2- but Rachel kicks out. Emily drags up her on her feet and carries to the corner, looking for a superplex. Just she managed to get Rachel's arm over her shoulder, Rachel starts hitting her on her the side of her body, and headbutts the taller woman off the ropes. Emily was about to get up, but Rachel hits her with a spinning heel kick that puts her down. Not stopping there, Rachel puts Emily in a reverse DDT hold. She fiercely nods at the crowd, and tries to carry Emily up for the All The Way (lifting reverse DDT) move, but is unable to carry her girth, and Emily seizes the chance to reverse the hold into a pinning attempt. 1 – but Rachel kicks out. She bounces off the ropes and knees Emily across her temple. Chris grimaced at the sound that came from the strike. Rachel doesn't stop there, and stomped at her opponent for a few seconds, before putting Emily's neck on the last rope and used the sole of her boot to choke her on it. The referee breaks the action after a count of four, and Emily starts hacking from the attack as she dragged herself back to a corner. Rachel doesn't stop and continues to attack Emily, stomping away until the referee counted again to four before she stopped and taunted Emily for being weak. She backed off as the referee checked on Emily.

 **Nigel: Seems like Emily is the one who needs to dig deep here. Rachel is absolutely relentless.**

Emily mutters that she can continue, she pulls herself back up, but a superkick from Rachel stuns her back down. Rachel drags her back to the center of the ring and goes for the cover. 1, 2, - but Emily kicks out! Rachel shook her head in disbelief. She picks Emily up by her hair, and does a finger cutting gesture before setting her up and a double underhook DDT. She's looking for her finisher The Light! But wait, Emily pushes Rachel to the corner and starts corner thrusting her. Rachel is forced to release the hold, and Emily Irish whips Rachel back to the opposite corner. She tries to clothesline Rachel, but Rachel dodges the attempt and runs towards the ropes, jumping off the second one to deliver a springboard moonsault to Emily…but Emily catches her midair on her shoulders, much to the audience's delight, and powerslams Rachel on the canvas! Emily leans back on the ropes, trying to catch her breath. Rachel is stirring on the meanwhile, trying to remember what she was doing. Chris shouts at Emily to put her out of her misery. Emily waits for Rachel to get up, and is about hit the Curbstomp on her, but Rachel reverses it into an anklelock hold. Emily rolls quickly herself towards Rachel and kicks her off. Rachel bounces off the ropes, and tries to strike Emily across her face with her elbow, but Emily dodges it and bounces off the rope herself, and clotheslines Rachel down. Rachel gets up from the attack, but Emily clotheslines her again. Rachel tries vainly once more, but Emily dodges her punch and back suplexes her. Rachel tries to push herself up, but receives a Curbstomp for her troubles! Emily goes for the cover. 1,2- but Rachel's hand is on the ropes!

 **Nigel: Great ring awareness from Ms. Peterson. She's still alive in this!**

Emily doesn't falter however, and goes to stand at the corner opposite from Rachel. She howls loudly, and taps her left foot on the canvas! Chris clamours along with the crowd! Could it be time for the Wolf's Bite (superkick)?!

 **Mauro: Rachel could be biting the dust after this connects!**

Rachel gets up, and just as Emily was about to hit the Wolf's Bite. Rachel rolls out of the ring, and the crowd starts booing loudly.

 **Nigel: So much for that…**

Emily calls for Rachel to get back in the ring. Rachel ignores her, preferring to walk outside while the referee counts. Frustrated, Emily exits the ring herself and gives chase to Rachel, but Rachel already climbs on the apron and tries to knee Emily across her face, but Emily catches her leg in time and slams Rachel down on the apron facefirst! Emily rolls her back to the ring and enters from the second rope. She goes for the pin, but Rachel reverses her attempt into a pin of her own! 1,2, but Emily kicks out. Both women get up, and Emily's attempt for a clothesline got reversed into a double underhook DDT hold, and Rachel slams The Light on Emily's head! She goes for the cover, 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner! Rachel Peterson!**

The crowd gives a mixed response to her victory. Rachel exits the ring, retrieves her jacket and walks out on the ring, sniffling a little as she walked up the ramp.

 **Mauro: Not much carnage as I'd anticipated, but nevertheless Rachel Peterson comes out on top.**

 **Nigel: Carnage is simply a luxury we'll get from Ms. Peterson Mauro. Sometimes veteran instinct needs to be the playing factor to put your opponents in place.**

 **Matt: Still a good effort though. Props to Emily for standing her ground against Rachel.**

Emily rolls out of the ring, her expression disappointed that she fell so easily. Chris comforts her, as the fans still cheer for Emily as they exit the ramp.

 **Mauro: Best of luck to Emily in her future matches, but the show must go one folks. Next up is the self-proclaimed God of Chaos Justin Danger going against newcomer "Hothead" Henry Morgan!**

 **Matt: Henry what's his name is about to get in the Danger Zone!**

 **Nigel: Did you really just say that?**

 **Mattl: I don't get paid to be excited, but I'm allowed to be right?**

Done With That by CFO$ plays out on the Titantron's. The crowd pops momentarily, probably expecting The Usos, but instead out comes an African American male who has tape wrapped around his right arm. He has a muscle shirt that says "Hothead" in flame like italics.

Anita: From Detroit, Michigan, weighing at 217 Ibs. Henry Morgan!

 **Mauro: (chuckles) I'm sure the crowd shares your enthusiasm Nigel. Here comes our newcomer right now!**

 **Nigel: This man is a former three time ROH TV Champion, won the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion with his brother Handsome Harry once, and has tasted WWE gold in being an Intercontinental Championship holder before coming here to WWL.**

 **Matt: Morgan's moniker as a "hothead" is a pretty serious thing. He's been known to disqualify frequently because of that short temper of his.**

 **Nigel: Well he's about to step in the ring with someone familiar with being unruly on a 24/7 basis…so that might just even things out.**

The crowd goes ballistic as Fuck the World by Hollywood Undead starts playing on the speakers. Justin's name is shown on the Titantron's screen in fading red and out and a silver cross on it with a wolf symbol.

 **Anita: From Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing at a 245 pounds. Justin. Daaaaaaanger!**

The man himself comes out, and when the lyrics of the song start he rises up and slowly walks to the ring, then climbing on of the corner turnbuckles and does a pose ala Randy Orton before jumping off. He leaned at that corner while Henry was warming himself up in the opposite corner.

 **Mauro: The imposing Danger is a force to be reckoned with. His accolades in the indies and the WFA speak for themselves, but he's well…for the lack of better term unorthodox in the ring. You can never anticipate what this man is going to do before you are left in a heap on the canvas!**

 **Matt: Let's see if Morgan has what it takes against the God of Chaos here.**

The referee starts the match, and Justin lunges for Henry immediately, thrusting him to a corner. Morgan anticipates this and exits his upper body from the second rope for a rope break. The referee tells Justin to back off, but he doesn't do so until a count of four, to which he calmly releases his grip on the newcomer, but then slaps Henry at the back of his head before backing off with an innocent smile on his face. The crowd ooohs in response.

 **Nigel: Oh my…**

Morgan was instigated by this action, and rushed at Justin who sidesteps him. However the "Hothead" quickly climbed up the opposite corner and moonsaults his way to Justin. The bigger man didn't have time to act surprised as he felt Henry immediately unleashing on him with a flurry of strikes as he was grounded. Justin managed to push him off, but Morgan would go back again in punching and kicking his opponent until he was forced into a corner. The referee had to break Morgan off, and Morgan taunted back at Justin for even trying to fool with him. Justin tasted a bit of iron on his lip, and stared back at Morgan balefully.

 **Mauro: Oh no, Justin is having that expression…**

 **Nigel: Morgan is daring him to try!**

Morgan and Justin both went for a test of strength against each other, but Justin quickly applies a headlock, to which Morgan responds by using the ropes as leverage to push Justin off. It works, but Justin bounces back and tries to clotheslines Morgan, but Morgan ducks. Justin pushes forward and tries again, but Morgan jumps over his head. Justin bounces off the ropes and tries once more, but Morgan does a leaping elbow that stuns Justin in his tracks and bending him down to one knee. Morgan bounces off the ropes to strike Justin with his knee but a huge lariat turns Morgan inside out! Justin waves a chastising finger at the newcomer, and picks the man up, and throws him to one of the ring's corner. Morgan however clutches the ropes in time, and attempts a jumping flying crossbody, but a dropkick from Justin straight in the chest at mid-air that causes Morgan to crash heavily on his shoulder on the canvas. He grimaces in pain, and Justin quickly holds the "Hothead" up in a half nelson hold, and he suplexes him to a corner. Morgan lies his head on the third turnbuckle, breathing heavily.

Justin calls out to the audience, who cheers along with him. He goes to the corner opposite of Morgan's and rushes at him with a knee strike across Morgan's face. Dazed, Morgan couldn't resist as Justin drags him back to the center of the ring. Justin goes on top the corner, and delivers a Phoenix Splash onto the newcomer!

 **Mauro: A HUMONGOUS PHOENIX SPLASH!**

Justin goes for the cover, 1,2- but Morgan kicks out! Justin doesn't stop, and hoists Morgan up in a gory hold. He was looking for the Danger Bomb! Morgan starts struggling, and manages to free a hand to deliver a reverse stunner to the back of Justin's head. They both slump to the canvas. Morgan however seemed a little worse for wear. Justin was able to get back on his feet again, and he picks Felix by his hair and throws his to the ropes to bounce him off a pop up powerbomb, but Felix responds with a dropkick straight to Justin's face. Morgan quickly got back on his feet and went to the ropes again, this time spearing Justin through the ropes and to the outside! The crowd went wild at the unexpected show of power from the newcomer!

 **Matt: He just speared Justin Danger through the ropes! WHO DOES THAT?!**

Morgan lets out a scream and picks up the wincing Justin, and slams his head on the apron several times before depositing him back to the ring, but keeps his head draped over the apron. He starts elbowing and punching at it with a frenzy, until the referee tells him to back off. Morgan finally re-enters the ring, pulls Justin back to the center and goes for the pin. 1,2- but Justin gets a hand up. He clutched his head in pain, but Morgan starts stomping his head until the referee once again breaks it off. The official warned him disqualification was imminent if he continued to pull stunts like that. Morgan shouted back at the ref and propped Justin back on his knees. He started kicking at his chest ala Daniel Bryan. The crowd instinctively chanted YES! as Morgan kicked Justin again and again, but after the fifth kick Justin's hand gripped Morgan's foot, and The God Of Chaos snarled at Morgan, keeping a hold on his leg as he got up. Morgan quickly enzuigiris Justin, which causes him to stumble to a corner. Morgan attempts for a stinger splash, but Justin pulls himself out of the way and kicks Morgan's back as he landed on the corner hard. Danger then hoisted him up in an Electric Chair position, and drives Morgan's head hard onto the mat! He goes for the cover, 1,2- and Morgan barely kicks out!

 **Nigel: My word this man is resilient!**

Justin shakes his head in disbelief, and looks at Morgan's defiant expression. Morgan half chuckles and half coughs at Justin "That all you got?" which is enough to incite the God of Chaos to pick Morgan up in the gory hold once more, and this time he finally hits the Danger Bomb! He goes for the cover again, 1,2 – but wait! Morgan reverses the pin into one of his own! 1,2- and Justin manages to kick out!

 **Mauro: Pure instinct and adrenaline there folks. Nothing but that.**

Justin was livid at this point, and forces Morgan to look him in the eye, shouting at him to stay down. He hoists Morgan up again for the Danger Bomb, but Morgan slips out of the way and quickly climbs up a turnbuckle. Justin barely turned around when Morgan delivered a Blockbuster onto him! Justin tried to get up, but Morgan superkicks him at the back of his head. He goes for a cover! 1,2, - but Justin kicks out! Morgan doesn't stop there, and quickly applies a Kimura Lock submission on The God of Chaos! The crowd goes nuts at the prospect of seeing Justin Danger tap or snap!

 **Matt: Holy cow! Kimura on Danger! The Kimura is locked on Danger!**

Justin screams in pain as his arm gets twisted in a bad angle. Morgan yells at him to tap. Justin struggles for a painful more seconds before rolling to his side and punching Morgan at the jaw. The hold got loosened as a result and Justin rolls out of the ring, clutching his injured right arm. Morgan however doesn't let him recover and does a suicide dive that knocks him down to the floor. Morgan quickly throws Justin back to the ring, and dodges a swing from Danger and carries him up on his shoulders, and goes for the Rack bomb – but Justin reverses it mid-air into the J.I.D! The crowd screams for Justin, who was wincing from the pain on his arm to go for the pin. He slowly draped his uninjured arm over the unconscious Morgan, 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner! Justin Danger!**

Justin rolls out of the ring, celebrating his victory in spite of the pain with the crowd.

 **Mauro: An explosive victory picked up by Justin Danger folks. But what a showing from Mr Henry Morgan here!**

 **Nigel: Though he lost in the end against the more experienced Danger, I have to give props to this young man for making a spectacular debut in the WFA.**

 **Matt: I still can't get my mind off the spear that crashed Justin outside and the Kimura! This kid is really something else!**

 **Mauro: And look there guys!**

Morgan is being helped up by the referee, but the "Hothead" fiercely shrugs him off, and stands up by himself. The crowd gives an approving cheer at his showing against Justin Danger. Justin nods in approval at Morgan outside and calls him a 'fighter' before leaving the ring altogether.

 **Mauro: It's not often Justin Danger shows approval to his opponents, but Mr. Morgan here got quite the rub.**

 **Nigel: Respect is earned in this business Mauro, and Morgan just earned it in spades.**

 **Matt: I hope we get to see more of this kid guys.**

 **Mauro: I'm sure we all do Striker -.**

A wall of fire explodes on the stage, cutting Mauro off, and Killpop by Slipknot starts playing on the speakers. The crowd falls into silence as Brian Phillips walked through the veil of fire on stage with Lilith accompanying him.

 **Matt: Brian Phillips…the King of Violence…**

 **Nigel: Violence and pain beyond human reasoning is his game, and he plays it in spades. 6 time NWA Florida Brass Knuckles Championship winner and current SSW Forever Tag Team Champion with The Origin.**

 **Mauro: Oh dear…I hope his opponent is prepared for what's to come…**

* * *

(Danielle is interviewing Xavier backstage)

"Mr Xavier. You're about to face one of the most dangerous competitors in wrestling today Brian Phillips in the ring. Can we get some insight as to what your plan is for tonight?"

"You'll see." Xavier answered curtly, and exited the curtain behind the stage. The journalist was left nonplussed.

* * *

Sophisticated Bitch by Public Enemy plays out and Xavier Bleu steps out on the stage, a confident smile plastered on his face. He high fives some of the members of the crowd as he runs down the ramp.

 **Anita: Making his WWL debut, from Phoenix, Arizona, billing at 248 Ibs, Xavier Bleu!**

The crowd gives a somewhat decent cheer for the newcomer as he enters the ring.

 **Mauro: He seems pretty confident for a newbie doesn't he Nigel?**

 **Nigel: Confidence is one thing Mauro. But in this case I'd say it's better to be smart and run for the hills before you get mauled to death.**

 **Matt: That was just an expression right?**

 **Nigel: I'm not daft Striker. You know what I meant.**

Both competitors step to the centre of the ring and Xavier extends a hand towards Brian in a gesture of sportsmanship, but Brian slaps his hand away, spitting a foul curse to the newcomer's face as he did so. Xavier frowned at this action, and called for the referee to start the match. As soon the bell rung, Brian made the split second decision to rush at Xavier, who barely manages to dodge the bigger man and Brian nearly crashes on the corner as a result. Xavier hastily kicks Brian's left leg from the back.

Upon contact however, Brian simply turns around, and asks Xavier to kick him again. Hesitant at first at the gleeful face of Brian, Xaiver kicks Brian on the side of his abdomen. Brian seems unsatisfied with the attack, and calmly asks the man to hit him harder. Xavier responses with a straight chop across Brian's chest. The bigger man was totally undeterred however, and muttered that he was going to kill Xavier tonight. Xavier refused to let Brian mess with his mind, and delivered yet another chop to his chest, but Brian suddenly chokes Xavier after the chop hits him, and becomes the recipient of a thunderous chokeslam!

Xavier groaned in pain for a few seconds before Brian suddenly carried him up and threw him towards the turnbuckles, to which Xavier hits the ring post with a loud thud. Clutching his left shoulder in agony, Xavier wasn't aware of crashing his back on the canvas after Brian hit him with a thunderous German release suplex. Brian laughed.

"You wanna shake my hand?"

Brian picked Xavier up again and bounced him off the ropes, promptly delivering a crushing spinebuster on the poor man. Lilith looks on from ringside, a cold smile adorning her face.

 **Mauro: My hunch is telling me that this is going to be a quick one folks…**

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Brian screams, spit flying all over Xavier's face. He picked up Xavier again, who was dangling lifelessly at this point, and wrapped his head up in a headlock, before hitting Goodbye (Headlock Driver) on Xavier's crown. He then ran to the ropes, bounced off it and splashed onto the young man's leg. Xavier yelled in pain when all of Brian's weight nearly crushed his leg. Brian stepped over the clearly beaten Xavier, and kicked his head in the canvas, muttering to himself that his time was wasted on nothing. He wrapped a full nelson around the prone Xavier, applied a bodyscissors and kept the hold until Xavier was conked out. The referee called for the bell.

 **Anita: Your winner as a result of submission, Brian Phillips!**

Brian let go of the unconscious Xavier, and stood next to Lilith who raised his arm up in victory in the ring. The crowd booed them both.

 **Nigel: Well…with respect to Mr Bleu's words, we did see a dominating performance from Brian Phillips.**

Xavier whispered something to Lilith. Lilith glanced at Xavier a few times as the bigger man continued to speak to her. Brian then smiled like a mischievous boy who's about to execute a prank, and gestured for Lilith to attend to Xavier.

 **Mauro: I hope Xavier wakes up quickly before he realizes what he's in for -.**

Lilith gently taps the side of Xavier's head, and Xavier wakes up to see a woman with pink hair smiling at him. He barely smiles back, before Lilith carefully pulls him up to his feet, and asks if he was alright. Xavier wheezes out that he was somewhat fine. Lilith nods, and then from out of nowhere, Brian hits a lariat that nearly takes Xavier's head off! Xavier's head bounces off the canvas, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Lilith helps Xavier up again, and throws him back to Brian, who pushes him up in the air and powerbombs him through the canvas. Lilith kneels down and asks Xavier if he was alright, to which this time she gets no answer from the man. She shakes her head in disgust, and gestures for Brian to leave him behind. Brian however, drags the battered form of Xavier to lie on the edge of the apron. He then stands up on the apron, laughing like a maniac.

 **Matt: Oh no…not this…**

 **Mauro: I hope Xavier has health insurance…because Brian is about put an end to his wrestling career right here –**

Brian brusquely picks Xavier's head up, and executes his feared finisher on the outside floor with a sickening thud!

 **Mauro: - WITH A PILEDRIVER ON THE OUTSIDE!**

Brian leaves the freshly unconscious Xavier behind, who's head was now busted open, and accompanies Lilith to the back. The crowd boos them both as the medics rush out to tend to Xavier.

 **Nigel: My prayers go out to this young man…**

 **Mauro: Seconded on that Nigel.**

 **Matt: What's his endgame guys…?**

 **Mauro: If I had to take a guess Striker, it's nothing but inflicting pain.**

 **Matt: Sadistic sicko…**

 **Mauro: And as you can see here folks Xavier is being stretchered out to the back…**

 **Matt: I don't know if I'll ever get that sound of his head cracking out of my head guys…**

 **Mauro: We hope we hope to get a medical update soon folks…but as the show goes on, the main event that everyone's been clamouring for this since the start of the night is coming to you live in a few minutes!**

 **Nigel: My toes are curled in anticipation!**

 **Matt: Getting goosebumps myself!**

 **Mauro: We're going to head for a commercial break first folks. Stay tuned, because coming up next Mason Rivers goes one on one...with Koji Yoshida.**


	6. Warfare Episode 1 (Part 3)

Tobias 'Toby' Vernon, a tall and immaculately dressed journalist solemnly gazes at the camera. "We just received word from the medical staff that they're currently treating Xavier Bleu at the moment…and it's possible the injury on his head might be more serious than it looks. We'll be sure to report back if there's any updates..."

He then glances at the door behind him, which was Koji Yoshida's locker room. "Anyway we're looking to see if Mr. Yoshida will share a few words with us before his imminent battle with Mason Rivers -."

The door opened up, and Koji's head peeked out, curious at the American male with the microphone.

"Mr Yoshida. Would you care to share a few -."

The door slammed shut.

"Uh…okay."

A few seconds later Koji stepped out in the open, dressed in a red coat with the kanjis of "Ronin" at his upper back in white and the design of a shuriken in black in the middle.

"Would you care to -."

Koji placed a finger on Toby's lips. "The battle…will speak…for itself." And then he walked away.

* * *

 **Mauro: Cryptic words there by Mr. Yoshida.**

 **Matt: It's a warrior thing Mauro. He's more action than words.**

Sleepwalking by Bring Me The Horizon plays on the Titantron's speakers, and the crowd gives the loudest pop of the night as Mason Rivers walks onto the stage. He makes a heart with both of his hands, and smiles at the crowd before beginning to walk down the ramp. He holds out a Two Sweet gesture that is rapidly imitated by the crowd.

 **Anita: From Atlanta, Georgia, weighing at 190 Ibs. He is The Man With The Most Heart! Maaaaaaasooooooon Riveeeeeeerrrrrrrssssss!**

 **Nigel: He's heeeerrrreeeee!**

 **Mauro: The most beloved wrestler in all of the WFA, the former ROH Dojo trainee and ROH TV Champion and PROGRESS Champion Mason Rivers is here to make a name for himself in Warrior Wrestling League!**

Mason gets in the ring with a cartwheel over the top rope, and does a handspring, before landing ala Will Ospreay on the center of the ring. He jumps back up and removes his vest, throwing it at the crowd who greedily devours it up. He leans back at his corner, his expression confident.

 **Matt: If there was a Holy Trinity in the underdogs of professional wrestling, I'd put Daniel Bryan, Johnny Gargano and Mason Rivers in the category!**

 **Nigel: That's a pretty bold statement Mr. Striker, considering Rivers is leagues behind either two men in terms of experience.**

 **Matt: Sure he is, but he's got the tools both Bryan and Gargano had that made them so endearing to begin with!**

 **Mauro: We've seen his exploits in the other WFA promotions FXW, TDW and SSW folks, and while they're all exciting to boot…we're privileged to have an actual dream match at our hands on the first episode of WWL!**

 **Nigel: It's going to be quite the test for Mr. Rivers here…but if everyone knows from past experience this man will dig deep to rise up to any challenge!**

Hadou by Kazsin starts playing. When the intro of the theme ends, the crowd gives a loud pop as The Ronin, Koji Yoshida walks out to the ramp, carrying a serious expression on his face.

 **Anita: From Yokohama, Japan, weighing at 229 Ibs. The Ronin, Koooojiiiiii Yoshidaaaa!**

 **Nigel: Mason Rivers might have heart, but Koji Yoshida's bushido spirit is something no man good or bad can ever hope to match against.**

 **Mauro: Like his opponent tonight he was also a former ROH TV Champion. But Koji has had the privilege to have dominated the NJPW heavyweight scene by holding the IWGP Heavyweight title once as well and is the only Japanese-born wrestler to have held the Evolve Championship!**

He stops to look around the arena momentarily, and his gaze then falls on Mason Rivers. He cracks his head and starts to walk to the ring, stopping to bow at the ringside before finally entering the ring, where he takes his coat off, keeping his eye trained on Mason.

 **Nigel: A practitioner of Japanese Strong Style, following in the trail of Katsuyori Shibata, it seems really fitting that these two go one on one considering their strike heavy background. We're practically going to see who can endure all those kicks and punches and still stand tall.**

 **Matt: Brace yourselves folks, this one is going to be a hard hitter for the ages!**

Both competitors step to the center of the ring, to which Koji bows in front of Rivers, and Rivers hastily imitates it. The referee calls for the bell, and the match begins!

Koji and Mason both circle each other first, gauging how best to attack. Mason goes for a lunge first but Koji has his leg up in preparation to strike, and Mason backs away. They circle each other some more. Mason goes for another lunge and again Koji gets his leg up. This scene happens again for the third time, to which a frustrated Mason takes a step back and asks Koji to go at him instead. Koji simply shakes his head.

"We can't circle each other forever you know!"

Koji shrugs, and beckons Mason to attack instead. Mason glances at the audience, who roars for him to go for it. Mason then runs towards Koji, and manages to dodge an elbow strike and applying a bodylock from the back, and tried to keep the taller man down, but Koji pushes both of them back to the ropes, bouncing off it, and he does a snapmare takedown on Mason, quickly applying a chinlock on the underdog. Mason doesn't struggle too much, and manages to push himself up, and pries the hold off him, but Koji elbows him at the back of his head! Mason staggers back, and makes the mistake of turning around to Koji who promptly kicks him in the stomach. Koji continues to strike Mason with his elbows or fists until the underdog is pinned to a corner. Koji steps back a few inches, and then methodically kicks Mason across his chest until the referee counts to four. Mason slumps on the corner's bottom turnbuckle, a fresh bruise formed at his chest after those kicks. Koji backs away to the center of the ring, and tells Mason to get up and fight.

 **Matt: He never strikes an opponent unless they're on their feet. Mostly.**

Mason takes a deep breath and pulls himself back on his feet. Koji nods and beckons him to continue.

Both men go for a test of strength, to which Koji wins by pushing Rivers down, but the underdog is quick to get back on his feet. He ducks a clothesline attempt from Koji and goes for a spin kick, but Koji quickly grasps Mason's foot and pushes it down. Mason responds with a swing of his fist to Koji, but the Japanese anticipates it and locks his arms around Mason's back. Sensing he was going for a suplex, Mason goes to the ropes and keeps a tight hold on it. Koji rolls back and tries to strike Mason, but a mule kick from the underdog causes the Japanese wrestler to fall on one knee. Mason jumps off the second rope and lands a moonsault on Koji! He goes for the cover, 1-, but Koji kicks out!

 **Mauro: Back and forth and Mason is the one who goes for a pin first.**

Mason picks Koji back up and chops The Ronin across his chest and punches him until Koji is forced to leaned on the ropes. He does it for at five more times before Koji suddenly grasps Mason's wrist in his sixth chop attempt and coldly stared into his eyes, and Mason puffs his cheeks in surprise and quickly kicks Koji straight at his gut. He runs and bounces off to the opposite ropes, but Koji delivers a lariat that nearly takes Mason's head off! He goes for the cover! 1,2 - but Mason kicks out!

 **Matt: That lariat, my God…**

Koji picks Mason back up and Irish Whips him to the corner. He goes for an elbow strike, but Mason gets a leg up that stops Koji in his tracks. Koji tries again, but Mason denies him once more. Mason climbs up the corner, and goes for a dropkick that Koji barely dodges and Mason crashes on the canvas. He grimaced, trying to get up and failed to see the axe kick that lands on his neck, and the underdog slumps on his face. Koji goes for the cover, 1,2 - but Mason kicks out!

The Ronin decides to go for a submission, applying a reverse armlock on his opponent's right arm. Mason groans in pain as his limb gets twisted and bent. Koji keeps a knee pinned on Mason's back, to make sure he doesn't move around too much.

 **Mauro: Koji seems willing enough to break Mason's arm!**

 **Nigel: He's an honourable man mind you, but in the heat of battle a warrior will do any means necessary to accomplish victory.**

The referee asks if Mason wants to tap. Mason screams out no, and tries to use his free hand to crawl to the ropes. This was for naught. Mason fumbles around with his free arm, and manages to touch Koji's face, and starts pulling at his jaw! Koji responds by biting Mason's fingers! Some members of the crowd start laughing and the rest continue to cheer on for Mason.

 **Matt: Any means necessary indeed Nigel!**

Mason pulls his hand back in pain and starts slapping himself. Koji tells him to tap and end it here. Mason however uses his free hand to push himself up, and he rolled on his side through sheer will, causing Koji to lose his grip on Mason's arm. Koji tries to go for Mason, but the underdog suddenly catches his ankle and rolls him up for a pinning attempt! 1,2- but Koji kicks out.

Both men spring up, but Mason enzuigiris Koji's temple before the Japanese could lay a finger on him. Koji falls on the canvas, stunned. Mason tries to get some blood flowing back to his arm as he gets back on his feet. Koji was doing the same as well, Mason starts kicking him in the chest ala Daniel Bryan! The arena erupts in a chorus of YES! chants as Mason continues to kick Koji. Koji at this point seemed unable to even respond to the impact of the kicks! Mason steps back after the fifth kick and does a finger bang gesture at Koji, and delivers the Avada Kedavra – but wait, Koji quickly holds Mason's foot before it could hit his chin. Koji puts him in an anklelock! Mason rolls to his side and kicks Koji off. Koji bounces off the ropes and goes for a lariat again, but Mason grasps the bigger man's arm in flight and reverses the lariat into a satellite DDT that puts The Ronin down! He goes for the cover, 1,2- but Koji is still alive in this match!

 **Mauro: How did Koji kick out of that? How?!**

Mason was peeved at Koji's resiliency. He glanced at the top turnbuckle closest to him and back at Koji. He decides to climb the corner.

 **Mauro: What is he thinking here?**

Mason balances himself on the top corner's ropes, and stand facing the corner ring post. He nods towards the crowd, gesturing it was time to end this!

 **Mauro: No way! Is he looking for the Heartbreaker from the top corner?!**

 **Nigel: Against an opponent like Yoshida, you have to take risks beyond reasoning! And we all know what Mason Rivers takes risks like the absolute madman he is for the end goal!**

Mason jumps off the rope for the Heartbreaker! But Koji gets his knees up in time and the wind from Mason's lungs is forcefully driven out! Mason rolls around the ring in pain, and couldn't react to Koji superkicking his face when he tried to face his opponent! Koji this time doesn't go for the pin, and instead drags Mason up back on his feet, keeping a wristlock on the underdog, and pulls him back for the Ronin's Blade! (Rainmaker) Koji goes for the cover, 1,2- and Mason manages kicks out! Koji's eyes widened in surprise. The crowd was screaming with disbelief and relief that Mason was still in the match!

 **Nigel: How often do we see anyone kicking out of that move?!**

 **Mauro: Anyone not named Kenny Omega, Tetsuya Naito and Okada himself!**

Koji sighed as Mason began to stir. He dragged Mason back on his feet and leaned him against a corner and grasps Mason's drowsy face, telling him to wake up and fight. Mason doesn't respond at first, which makes Koji strike him across the face with his elbow repeatedly until Mason slumps to the bottom turnbuckle. Koji shakes his head at Mason and walks over to the opposite corner, and slaps his knee before pointing at Mason's face. He charges at Mason, but Mason rolls out of the way and to the outside floor just as Koji's knee clashes with the bottom turnbuckle!

 **Matt: Aaaaah. That would've been ugly…**

The referee starts counting. Mason stirs, and manages to get back on his feet at the count of six. He climbs back to the ring, but Koji grabs a hold of him as he enters the second rope. Just as he did, Mason suddenly hits the Blurry Face (snapmare driver) on Koji much to the audience's elation! He scrambles for the pin! 1,2- but Koji kicks out! The underdog clutches his face with disbelief.

 **Mauro: THEY BOTH HIT THEIR BEST SHOTS AND THEY BOTH KICKED OUT OF THEM! MAMMA MIA!**

Both men were exhausted at this point, yet Mason starts hitting chops on Koji's chest as they both try to get themselves back up. Koji responds with a forearm smash to Mason's head. This goes on back and forth, back and forth until both men are back on their feet again. Mason suddenly hits a much stiffer chop that causes Koji to wheeze, and the Japanese responds with a sharp kick to Mason's ribs that causes the underdog to cry in pain. Mason hits another stiff chop, but Koji kicks his rib again and again until Mason stumbles on one knee. Koji climbs and jumps off the top corner, looking to knee Mason's face into the canvas, but Mason catches him in an exploder suplex hold and throws him over his head. Koji barely leaned into the corner opposite him when Mason delivers a bicycle knee to his face, dazing the ex-IWGP Heavyweight Champion! Koji slumps down on the canvas. Mason climbs the top corner, calling the crowd to feed him their rapacious cheers. This time he hits the CYFMH? on the fallen Ronin and goes for the cover – but Koji suddenly has him in a desperate armbar!

 **Mauro: Koji is just functioning out of pure adrenaline at this point!**

 **Nigel: He even had the fortitude to go back to that same arm he tried to rip off earlier in the match!**

Mason flails around, screaming in pain for a moment, before manages to stretch his legs just enough for a rope break. Koji doesn't let go until the count of four, and Mason rolled out of the ring, clutching his injured arm. Koji was gasping for air himself, but he still had the strength to get himself back on his feet. He noticed that Mason was outside the ring, still unaware that Koji has gotten himself back up. The Ronin took advantage of this and runs to the ropes, bouncing off them and performs a jaw dropping Tope Con Hilo at Mason! Both men are down once again!

 **Matt: DID YOU SEE THE HEIGHT OF THAT JUMP?!**

The crowd was clapping wildly and chanting. "This is awesome!"

 **Mauro: Indeed it is Washington – oh my goodness! Koji is back on his feet!"**

Koji had to hold onto the apron to support his wobbly legs. He muttered, "Tough bastard," in Japanese as he picked Mason back up and Irish Whipped him to the steel steps, and Mason crashed onto it with his right shoulder! Koji then picks him back up and deposits him back to the ring. He follows suit and goes for the pin. 1,2- but Mason kicks out. Koji gets back on his feet, keeping a firm grasp on Mason's right arm and starts kicking it hard. Mason could do nothing but scream in agony.

 **Nigel: I think Koji may just want to take Mason's arm off, period.**

Koji goes for the armbar again, but Mason grabs a hold of his injured arm before Koji could fully apply the submission. They both struggle respectively, until Koji simply uses the heel of his foot to kick Mason's face in. The underdog would not relent however. Koji tried his damnedest, but Mason manages to go for a rope break to escape yet again! Mason pulled himself up with his left hand, looking determined as ever though his right arm was smarting with pain right now. Koji bit his lip as he stood a feet away from Mason, a little impressed with the fighting spirit of the underdog.

Despite the audience cheering loudly for Mason, Koji went back for the attack, going for Mason's arm again. He twisted it around and pulled on it hard. Keeping a tight hold on it, he looked for another Ronin's Blade, but a stiff elbow strike from Mason nearly knocked him down! Koji responded with an elbow strike of his own, and Mason duly responded. They did it again, and again, and again, until they just started hitting each other using their forearms with reckless abandon! Koji was the first to stumble under Mason's sudden fire, and the underdog went for a roundhouse kick to Koji's head, but Koji ducked and rolled Mason up for a pin. 1,2- but Mason kicks out, and this time manages to hit the roundhouse kick to the back of Koji's head. The Japanese stumbled around for a bit, falling victim to a half nelson hold from Mason, but Mason was forced to release the hold when his right arm throbbed. Seizing this chance, Koji hits a spin kick that dazes Mason! The underdog had to hold on the ropes to keep himself up, and Koji tried to pull him back to the center of the ring, even resorting to kicking his thigh to do so. He puts Mason in a dragon sleeper, slowly dragging the weight of the underdog back to the canvas, but Mason's leg sprang up and struck Koji's nose. The Japanese wrestler dropped Mason and fell to his knees, clutching his nose. Mason goes to the ropes, bouncing off them and delivers a dropkick to the base of Koji's head! He slaps his arm, using the pain as a leverage to keep himself alive in the match. He goes to the ropes again and jumps off it, delivering a springboard moonsault to Koji. He goes for the pin, 1,2- but Koji still kicks out!

 **Mauro: What will it take for either one of these men to fall?!**

Mason clutched his face, frustration creeping in him. The crowd were on their feet at this point, clapping and cheering for them to continue fighting. Mason stands in front of Koji's barely moving form, and shouts, "It's over Koji!" and he goes for the Heartbreaker, but Koji rolls out of the way as Mason lands on his back heavily. Koji scrambles for the ring corner, and just as Mason was getting up, Koji seizes the chance to hit a German suplex – but Mason shrugs the power move off and starts kicking wildly at Koji! The crowd goes beyond nuts as Mason delivers kick after kick that brings The Ronin down! He delivers the axe kick that plants Ronin firmly down on the mat! Mason couldn't go for the pin immediately, the effects of the suplex causing him to stumble with fatigue and pain, and his right arm continued to throb with pain. He heaved as he rolled Koji to lay on his back, but The Ronin quickly scrambles to roll Mason up in a pin attempt. 1,2- but Mason kicks out! The underdog rolled himself back up, and charged at Koji again, but Koji himself dodged by rolling in Mason's exact direction. Just as Mason turned back to attempt again, Koji gets Mason up in the fireman's carry hold, and hits him with the G2PK! Koji hits a soccer kick and the face of Mason Rivers falls on the mat! He screamed as he went for the cover, 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner! Koji Yoshida!**

The referee raised the hand of The Ronin in victory, who was gasping lungfuls of air. The crowd gave a standing ovation, obviously impressed with the fortitude of both men and their spirit in this match.

 **Mauro: MAMMA MIA WHAT A MATCH!**

 **Nigel: I'll bloody say it. It knocked every ball out of the park!**

 **Matt: Match of the year damn it! MATCH OF THE YEAR! I HOPE VIC IS HEARING ME NOW!**

Koji didn't celebrate his victory however, and knelt down to help the battered Mason Rivers back up. Mason stirred as Koji slung his uninjured arm over his shoulder.

"D-did I just lose?"

Koji shook his head. "No. You lost nothing." He then gestured to the crowd, whose crescendo of cheers reached a deafening volume at The Ronin's kind act. Mason smiled back at the crowd, and raised his right arm, only to groan when the pain resurfaced. Koji chuckled and raised Mason's left arm up instead. Despite being defeated, Mason didn't lose that infectiously happy expression on his face. Both wrestlers celebrated along with the crowd.

 **Mauro: What a show of sportsmanship from Koji.**

 **Nigel: Mason just earned a warrior's respect Mauro. It's only natural Koji would extend kindness to those worthy of it.**

 **Matt: I'm not gonna cry…**

 **Nigel: Don't be so dramatic Striker. THIS IS JUST THE FIRST EPISODE!**

 **Mauro: Will we get to see many more of these moments' folks? We can't say for sure, but since we started off the night strong and ended it as such in the official pilot episode of Warrior Wrestling League, I'm willing to bet its going to be an absolute knockout day in and day out! I'm Mauro Ranallo, and along with my partners Nigel McGuiness and Matt Striker, we thank you all for joining us here tonight! Stay tuned for Battlefield, which comes to you live tomorrow on the USA network!**

 **Matt: See you folks there!**

 **Nigel: You don't want to miss it!**


	7. Warfare Episode 1 After-Show

Danielle was with a sweaty Matt Thunder, and Raph was grimacing as he held an ice pack on his bruised shoulder.

"Gentlemen, congrats on picking up your first win in WWL tonight! How are you feeling right now?"

Matt replies. "We're feeling great Danielle -."

"I feel like crap! Have you not noticed this ice pack so conveniently placed on my shoulder?!" Raph half shouted at Danielle.

"Well um…speaking of your shoulder Mr Kaboom how is it holding up?"

"I'll live to die another day…no thanks to that jerk Hannibal! He is so ending up on my List!" Raph grumbles. Suddenly his expression changed into that of panic, as if he remembered something important.

"Something wrong?"

"My List! THE DOUCHEBAG STOLE MY LIST!" Raph shouted at Danielle and suddenly ran off, screaming Hannibal's name. Both of them shared an awkward look at Kaboom's antics.

"What's he screaming about?" Dex Zeta came in, holding the List of Kaboom in his hand. "I found his List lying around in the ring after your match…" Dex suddenly got distracted by Danielle, and he greeted her instead with the most charming smile he could muster. "Hello there."

Danielle smiled back and greeted him as such. "Mr. Zeta, um…good to have you here."

"No sweat." Dex elbowed Matt's arm lightly. "Just here to drop by and congratulate these two for doing a good job. Also put this on the record…that you're gonna see us a lot around these parts turning this place inside out." Zeta took Danielle's hand and lightly kissed it, smirking before he left.

Danielle blushed. Matt smiled with amusement.

* * *

Henry Morgan was with Danielle at backstage. He seemed more relaxed than he was in the ring earlier against Justin Danger.

"Mr. Morgan you might've lost against Justin Danger earlier tonight but you blew the WWL universe away with a spectacular debut. Would you care you share any comments about it?"

Morgan sighed before answering. "I wasn't the better man out there tonight…but I did take Justin Danger into a danger zone. I'd say it's a fair consolation..." He stopped and smiled to himself. "But that's about it Danielle. I didn't come here for consolations, I didn't come here to be second place! Justin Danger tonight knew what I was capable of when I nearly snapped his arm off!" Morgan stared at Danielle. "But he escaped and he finished me off when I wasn't looking…and somehow I'm supposed to be happy with that Danielle, correct me if I'm wrong?

Danielle bit her lip before replying. "I…I didn't imply that at all…"

"Regardless of what you think…I'm not going to settle for a consolation prize even if I have to completely break someone's arm off in the the spirit of friendly competition, breaking one's arm is going to be the least of your worries when you're facing against me, and I'm here for the whole damn thing." Morgan glared at the camera momentarily and walked away after that, leaving Danielle and the cameraman alone.

* * *

A fatigued Mason Rivers was sitting down, leaning on a wall somewhere backstage, half asleep.

"Excuse me, Mr Rivers?"

Mason suddenly stood up and shouted. "I want ice cream!" Tobias gave him a funny look as Mason looked at him, and then Mason realized he was being interviewed.

"Oh. Um…ignore what I said."

"No problem. I actually came here to ask you about that incredible match you had with Mr Yoshida. Are you willing to share some insight about your performance tonight?"

"M-My performance?" Mason chuckled. "They don't call me someone with a lot of heart for nothing! Me and Koji tore the roof off tonight! All that flying and kicking, and then -." Mason did some wild hand gestures and imitated a booming sound. "The crowd was loving it!"

"True…but you lost in the end. How do you think that -."

"Affects my momentum? Morale?" Mason shrugged. "Beats me. I just went out there and gave everyone a night to remember. I think that kind of answers what I have in store for the WWL universe to look forward to in the weeks to come."

Tobias nodded. "May I ask what your plan now to move forward is?"

"Get some ice cream duh."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's been a long night Toby. It was fun while it lasted!" He then left Toby alone…for a few seconds before he suddenly rushed back to the journalist.

"Oh yeah I also want to win the WWL Undisputed Title and maybe become the face of this promotion. Now I'm going for that ice cream!" Mason tried to run, but nearly tripped because of that earlier injury Koji inflicted on him. He limped instead the whole way, moaning that he can't kick people anymore.


	8. Battlefield Episode 1 (part 1)

Capitol One Arena, Washington

(Power Trip by Chimaira plays out)

A series of fireworks exploded on the stage, and the Washington crowd is absolutely electric tonight.

 **Mauro: Good evening Washington, and we are live tonight in the Capitol One Arena where Battlefield commences tonight! I'm Mauro Ranallo and joining me tonight are my colleagues Matt Striker and Nigel McGuiness.**

 **Nigel: The Washington crowd sure knows how to cause a ruckus eh?**

 **Matt: No less different than Warfare that's for sure! Their excitement is pretty justified considering –**

Matt gets cut off when Equinox (Intro Cut) by Skrillex plays as Jeff Rizzo walks onto the stage in a fine suit. He has his hair in a ponytail and is wearing movie star glasses. He fixes his cuffs before walking down to the ring. He climbs the steps and steps through the middle rope. He grabs a mic.

 **Matt: Oh great…**

"Ladies and Gents, my name is Jeff Freaking Rizzo." Jeff smirks as the crowd boos. "And I am MR. FIVE STARS!"

"What?" The crowd asks.

"Five Stars." Jeff repeats with a smirk.

"What?"

"About five more than most Jason Sabre matches." Jeff smirks as the crowd boos louder. "Jason Sabre has been called 'bae', he has been called an ace, but he is not lit like me. His moveset isn't on fleek like mine. He is not Mr. Five Stars, he is Mrs. Yesterday's Entertainment. I am the future of the WFA, not Jason Sabre. I am the best wrestler in the entire world!" Jeff brags. "Evan Neal loves me. Richard Ryder loves me." The crowd continues to boo. "Hey, keep booing, y'know you will buy my merch and fund these lovely suits I wear." Jeff fixes his tie, and was about to continue talking more trash when suddenly the opening riff of Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to My Pain plays out on the Titantron's speakers, and everyone jumps out of their seats, knowing that there was only one man whose theme it belonged to!

 **Mauro: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!**

It's Jason Sabre, decked in a leather jacket over a 'buy Sabre Merch' T-shirt and jeans. He grins as he takes a moment at the top of the ramp to soak in the massive reaction from the crowd.

 **Nigel: THE ACE OF PRO WRESTLING IS HERE IN WASHINGTON!**

He then turns his finger into a gun and points it at Jeff Rizzo, before mouthing 'next victim.' and shooting at him. He then walks down the ramp as people desperately rush to the front row to try and touch the Ace. Jason climbs up onto the ring apron and gets into the ring. His amazing theme song dies down.

"Can I help-" Jeff is cut off by Jason putting his hand up to Jeff's face, shutting up the millennial.

"Jason Sabre! Jason Sabre! Jason Sabre!" The crowd chants.

"Shut your mouth and listen to that. Close your eyes and just listen. Do you hear that Rizzo? That's not the sound of 20,000 plus people chanting the name of Mr. Negative Five Star, Jeff Rizzo. It's the sound of people chanting the name of someone they like. They are chanting the name of-" Jeff now cuts Jason off by putting his hand in Jason's face. "Okay jackass. You want to copy me? I'll let you speak, but instead of copying how Interrupt people, how about to you copy how to be a good wrestler?"

"Oo!" The crowd winces at the burn.

"Really smooth, Sabre." Jeff shrugs, "I'm busy setting records for most five star matches in a career, while you are off having sex with every jill in the world." Jeff gives his cocky grin as he removes his glasses. "While you are doing crap like that, I am entertaining crowds and making them boo me at the same time! I am the single greatest performer of our era, I am Jeff Freakin' Rizzo, and I demand respect!"

"Firstly, the only person who thinks you've had the most five star matches is Jeff Freaking Rizzo. No one is going to respect you. The only thing you've ever gotten Five Stars in is being a jackass. Hell, I got off the phone with Uncle Dave right now and he told me-actually he asked me- Who the hell is Jeff Rizzo? Do you know what that means? You're a liar. You're not ve Star. You're not the single greatest performer of this or any other era. You're not loved by anyone including your mother and your girlfriend that you pay to date you. And you sure as hell will not beat me tonight." Sabre's crooked smile was about as wide as the reaction to that burn from the crowd.

Jeff is visibly bothered by this. "No, Dave just forgot. He simply forgot…"

"Dude, change your nickname to Mr. No Stars then."

"Mr. No Stars! Mr. No Stars! Mr. No Stars!" The crowd taunts loudly as Jason smirks while Jeff Rizzo visibly looks like he's cracking.

"You know Jeff. Here's the sad thing about you. You are actually a good wrestler. I mean you're at least better than whoever the hell Brandon Duke is. You could be World Champion in WWL, but you're not. Do you know why? Because you're in the same company as Jason Sabre. You see, while you went around the world, bragging and dabbing like a third grader who thinks he's cool, I've been traveling around the same world honing my craft. I didn't nickname myself the 'Ace of Pro Wrestling' like you did as 'Mr. Five Star.' I'm the Ace because I earned that nickname from entertaining those crowds that you say I don't. Whether it was in the ring or on this microphone, I am the top of the class, one hundred percent of the time. And you? You're the just the guy who sits in the back of the class room and thinks he'll be the cool kid one day. You lied to make yourself look cool-"

"You know what? I am a liar! I'm damn proud of it!" Jeff admits with a smirk as he rips his tie off. "I'm a manipulative bastard, but guess what Jason? I'm still twice the athlete that you are." Jeff throws the tie at Sabre. "I am the best damn performer in this company, whether I have any five star matches or not! I might not be Mr. Five Stars, but I am still Jeff FREAKING Rizzo!" Jeff screams.

"And Jeff FREAKING Rizzo sucks." Jason shoots back. "He sucks, not because he's bad in the ring. He sucks, because he's just another overconfident jackass that I'm going to tear down in the ring tonight, like I did on this mic right now."

Jason gets right in Jeff Rizzo's face.

"You said you were a manipulator right? Well, you must've manipulated yourself into thinking that you're winning tonight. I'm going to make this short and sweet for you. Tonight we're stepping into the ring. You're going to do your dumbass dabs and bring the swag of Steve Urkel. I'm going to come in with one thing on my mind and that's winning. And guess what I'll do? I'll win. Then I'll continue my road to the top of WWL, while you'll sleep in bed, having wet dreams about actually getting a five star match rating from people on the internet that are going to cheer Jason Sabre over you regardless."

Jason Sabre then drops the microphone, staring right at Jeff without blinking as the crowd goes crazy. Weight of my Pride begins to play as Jeff Rizzo slowly backs away from Sabre who mouths 'Tonight.' Rizzo smirks at him and exits the ring to a chorus of boos…but just as he got to the ramp the Titantron's screen showed Nathan Colt smiling from his office.

"I like what I'm seeing here. What about you Washington?"

The crowd cheers for Nathan.

"Would you like to see these two go at it?"

Rizzo's expression contorted to that of pure rage as the crowd starts chanting YES!

"Would you like to see the Ace of Pro Wrestling Jason Sabre go against the aforementioned Mr Five Stars Jeff Rizzo?!"

"YEEEEESSSSSS!"

"THEN SO BE IT! At the main event, Jason Sabre goes one on one with Jeff Rizzo! Uncle Dave, prepare to shit those stars out!" Nathan laughs from his office boomingly and the Titantron goes back to normal, and Jeff Rizzo stares balefully at Jason Sabre, who celebrates with the crowd and taunts him from the ring.

 **Mauro: What a declaration here tonight!**

 **Nigel: First Mason Rivers and Koji Yoshida…now Jason Sabre and Jeff Rizzo?!**

 **Matt: This is a wrestling geeks dream! I'M AT A LOSS FOR WORDS!**

 **Mauro: You heard it from the GM folks. We're gonna have in what promises to be yet another electrifying main event tonight!**

 **Matt: Will Mr Five Stars put money where it's worth or will the words of Jason Sabre prove to be a premonition for the Littest Man who has ever lived?!**

 **Nigel: It's going to be spectacular regardless!**

* * *

Mephisto stands in a dark room illuminated with red candles and incense smoke, with Brian Phillips smiling behind him and Lilith staring vacantly into the camera.

The second in command of Fade to Black speaks in a deep voice. "Fire... Destruction... Darkness. That is the way of the universe. Chris Blade, your fate has already been sealed. The Dragon's Breath burns everything in its path, and the Dragon has its eyes set on you." Mephisto's eyes glowed red for a second as he glowered at the camera.

* * *

Take Over by Dale Oliver plays on the Titantron's speakers. Chris Blade comes out on stage, with FXW's No Limits Championship wrapped around his waist. The crowd cheers loudly for the leader of the Blade Club.

 **Anita: From Newark, New Jersey, weighing at 218 Ibs, The Hardcore Phenomenon…Chris Blade!**

He walks down the ramp, a confident smile plastered on his face as he runs into the ring and put one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up both arms to be crossed and puts his arm down.

 **Mauro: The New Jersey native's age belies his accomplishments in wrestling. He is a TNA alumni who is recognized as its 5** **th** **Grand Slam Champion and is a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion, and currently holds FXW's No Limits Championship that he won in the promotion's pay-per-view event known as Wrestlegeddon!**

 **Matt: Gotta say watching that match where he lasted through hell in the Rumble and then the Ladder Match despite bleeding from his head and then grabbing that title...well it was pretty hardcore.**

 **Nigel: He's a tough bastard for sure. But will that be replicated here tonight when he goes against the leader of Fade To Black.**

* * *

Chris Blade stands in a clear room with his FXW No Limits Title draped on his shoulder. He smirks as he responds to Mephisto's message for him. "Mephisto, you say that the Dragon's Breath burns everything in its path, but the Dragon has never met the Silver Bullet and I promise you that this bullet pierces through anything and everything, even a pesky dragon."

* * *

The whole arena falls into darkness before Tearing the Veil from Grace plays out on the Titantron's speakers, and the long haired, bulky physique of Mephisto rises up from below the stage, accompanied by his 'Dark Disciples' Brian Phillips and Lilith.

 **Anita: Accompanied to the ring with Brian Phillips and Lilith, from The Depths of Hell, weighing at 260 Ibs, Meeeeeephisto!**

 **Nigel: While we all are pretty familiar with what Brian Phillips is capable of in, with his introduction to WWL being one of his many exploits of brutality, this is the first time any of us have laid eyes on his 'master' Mephisto actually competing in a ring.**

The three members of Fade to Black then walk down to ringside, where Mephisto removes his shirt and hands it to Lilith before entering the ring via the second rope. Brian and Lilith stay outside, keeping a watchful eye on their master.

 **Nigel: While we may not know much about what this man can do in the ring, being the second in command of the dark group known as Fade to Black makes him a threatening force to reckon with.**

 **Mauro: He's also a dangerous sorcerer Nigel.**

 **Matt: You don't actually believe that do you Mauro?**

 **Nigel: You want to go there and question his legitimacy for the supernatural yourself Striker?**

 **Matt: I can ask Chris to do it.**

Matt beckons Blade over to him and whispers in his ear. Blade nods and gives him the thumbs up before entering the ring himself.

 **Nigel: Something tells me this is not going to end well…**

The referee calls for the bell and the match begins. Blade prowls around the ring, trying to figure out a spot to attack Mephisto from. The bigger man stood at his corner, not taking his eyes off Blade.

"You're gonna stand there all there Meppy?!" He shouted at the sorcerer. Mephisto snorted, but otherwise didn't move a muscle.

Blade, for the heck of it, charged at Mephisto, but the sorcerer caught him as he went for a thrust, and brusquely pushed him off. Blade glared daggers at Mephisto, and got up from the canvas. He charged at Mephisto again, but felt the sorcerer's hand grip his throat before he could crash onto him. Mephisto went for a chokeslam but Blade reacted quickly with slamming his elbow onto Mephisto's face, causing him to lose his grip. Chris then unleashed a flurry of strikes on Mephisto, but his efforts were for naught as Mephisto once again pushed the Blade Club leader off him. He went for a lariat, but Blade rolled himself back towards Mephisto's corner. Mephisto turned around quickly, but couldn't dodge Blade's corner moonsault…because Mephisto caught him on his shoulder! Blade tried to struggle out of the sorcerer's hold, but received a snake eyes, followed by a big boot that nearly takes his head off. Mephisto slings the dazed Blade over his shoulders and hits him with the Zombie Maker! (Death Valley Driver)! He goes for the cover, 1,2- but Blade manages to kick out! Mephisto calmly drags Blade up back on his feet, prepared to deliver another Zombie Maker, but Blade slips his way out of it this time. He rolls himself out of the ring, putting some distance between him and Mephisto. As he did that, he was greeted by Brian Phillips, but the referee warned Brian to back off. Mephisto smiled from the ring, and beckoned Blade to come back to the ring.

 **Mauro: Chris Blade may have to rethink whatever strategy he has is mind. Mephisto's not going to be the only obstacle in his path tonight**

The crowd gets behind Blade. The Blade Club leader slowly climbs up the apron, and Brian hurls an insult at him. "You're fucked you hear me! You're fucked!" Blade simply flipped him off and re-entered the ring, and charged at Mephisto once more, who was prepared to boot him, but The Hardcore Phenomenon rolled below the sorcerer's legs and gripped his ankles, and pulled on them hard. Mephisto fell on his face as a result. Blade quickly followed up with dropping an elbow to Mephisto's head, and held the bigger man in a headlock, raining punches on his crown as he did! Mephisto would not be fazed, but got to his feet and tried to throw Blade over his head, but Blade landed on his feet, and started to kick at Mephisto's right leg with a frenzy. Mephisto grunted in pain. He grabbed Blade's head and threw him to a corner, following up with a corner splash but Blade kicks him off with both legs. Blade jumps from the second rope and goes for a DDT, but Mephisto catches him and plants him with a front suplex! He follows up with a deadlift chokeslam backbreaker. Blade cries in pain.

 **Mauro: ABSOLUTE POWER RIGHT THERE…OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!**

Mephisto hits another deadlift chokeslam backbreaker, and another one before flinging the damaged form of Blade outside the ring. Blade slumps on his face, his spine smarting with pain. Lilith advances on the fallen Blade Club leader, and pokes him with the edge of her boot. The referee tells her to back off, but Lilith picks Blade up and throws him back into the ring.

"Hands off damn it!" Lilith holds her hands up innocently. "Do that one more time and -." While the referee was distracted Mephisto threw Blade over to Brian, who powerbombed Chris on the apron before throwing him back to the ring. The referee turned back just in time to see Mephisto going for the pin. 1,2 – but Blade gets a hand up. Mephisto's face scrunched with anger. He tried to pin Blade again, 1,2- but he still kicks out! Brian slams his fists on the ring apron, screaming at Mephisto. "HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

Mephisto ignored him and picked Blade up, slinging his legs over his shoulders for an Alabama slam. His eyes focus on a ring post.

 **Mauro: Mephisto with bad intentions here!**

He is about to hit Blade's head on the post, but the leader of Blade Club manages to grip the corner ropes before his face got mashed into the steel!

 **Matt: Holy shit that was close!**

Mephisto tries to pull Blade off, but Blade mule kicks the sorcerer in the face. He tries to stand back on his feet, the battle wounds slowing him significantly however. Mephisto charges at Blade, but Blade elbows him, stopping him in his tracks, and delivers a tornado DDT on the bigger man! Blade drapes an arm over the sorcerer. 1,2- but Mephisto kicks out! Blade gingerly got back to his feet, the injury on his spine not doing any favors for him. He choked Mephisto with the heel of his boot, but the sorcerer pushed his leg off, causing Blade to fall again. Mephisto rolled out of the ring, clutching his throat. Blade scrambles to the ropes, and runs towards his opponent's direction and delivers a suicide dive, elbowing Mephisto mid-air, and the sorcerer falls. Blade crawls back to the ring, and shouts the referee to start counting.

 **Mauro: I think Blade might just take a count out victory if necessary.**

 **Nigel: That's pretty smart from someone who's called the Hardcore Phenomenon.**

 **Matt: He probably would have a better chance if – HEY WHAT THE HELL?!**

Brian climbs to the apron, and starts shouting at Blade. "You're not gonna get out of this boy!" The referee stops counting and tells Brian to back off, but Brian continues to hurl insults at Blade. Blade gets back to his feet, just as Lilith herself is on the apron, smiling at him. He tries to knock her off but the Fade to Black member grabs a hold of Blade's neck and brings it down on the ropes! Blade rolls on the ring canvas, screaming in pain.

 **Matt: This is completely unfair…**

 **Mauro: You could say that again.**

The referee tries to attend to Blade, but Mephisto by then had already re-entered the ring, and grabbed Chris by the back of his neck and throws him shoulder first into the ring post. Chris was limp at this point, and couldn't stop Mephisto from delivering Time To Die (Wristlock transitioned into a short-arm bicycle high knee). Mephisto goes for the pin, 1,2- but Blade manages to kick out! Frustrated, Mephisto dragged Blade to the nearest bottom turnbuckle and rested his chin on it. He then started stomping away on Blade's back, until the referee was forced to push the sorcerer off the Blade Club leader. Blade rolled himself off the ring and to the floor, and crawled his way towards the announcer's area. Lilith went to check up on him, when the referee suddenly screamed at Lilith to back off. That momentary distraction was all it took for Blade to hit the announcer's bell right square on Lilith's nose, and the tall woman writhed on the ground with agony. The crowd went nuts!

 **Mauro and Matt: Holy shit!**

 **Nigel: Blade you absolute savage!**

Brian Phillips saw what happened, and pure rage overtook all sense of his being. He charged at Chris, but Chris who scrambled to get himself back up on his feet deftly dodged the bigger man whose momentum caused him to crash onto the barricade heavily!

 **Mauro: He just took Mephisto's disciples out!**

Mephisto growled with anger, and exited the ring to attack Blade, Blade quickly ran a half lap around the ring as Mephisto chased him. He got to the ring first, and bounced off the ropes, just as Mephisto himself re-entered the squared circle. The sorcerer went for a lariat, but Blade ducked his head, bounced off the ropes again and stiffly connected the Bone Deletion to Mephisto! Mephisto stumbled on one knee, and feel victim to a superkick from Blade. Blade quickly grabbed Mephisto's head and delivered a rolling neckbreaker before going for the pin. 1,2 – but the sorcerer kicks out! Blade quickly goes for Mephisto's legs instead, applying the Samurai Honor (Lucky 13). The crowd were getting nervous at this point, all of them hoping for a guaranteed victory.

 **Matt: Can he make Mephisto tap before all hell breaks loose?!**

Mephisto struggled for a nearly thirty or so seconds, but the strength of his upper body allowed him to crawl to the ring ropes, albeit painfully for a rope break. Blade released the hold and immediately started punishing Eric's legs, elbowing and stomping away at it until the referee had to stop him. Blade shrugged him off, and redoubled his attack on Mephisto, until Brian came into play once more and pulled Mephisto off the ring. Blade angrily shouted from the ring, "Come on! I'll fucking take all you cunts on!"

Brian and Mephisto both glared at him, and the livid Blade fell victim to a low blow from Lilith who had sneaked up behind him!

 **Mauro: LILITH DESTROYS BLADE'S GONADS! MY GAWD!**

The referee calls off the match as Blade clutches his crotch in agony. Lilith throws Blade to both Brian and Mephisto, who proceed to wolf down on him, with Brian putting Blade in a gorilla press slam and dropping him head first on the announce table, and Mephisto follows up with a boot that nearly takes Blade's head off. They both deposit him back to the ring, where Lilith drags Blade up by hi hair and keeps him afloat for both Mephisto and Brian, to hit Lights Out (Darkness Falls (Mephisto)/Running knee smash (Brian) combination) on the near unconscious Hardcore Phenomenon! Lilith then starts punching away at Blade and finally spits at his face, before kicking him in the nuts once more for good measure. A chorus of heated boos rained upon the Fade To Black members as a result, even as they all left the ring.

 **Mauro: Absolutely heinous attack from Fade To Black…**

 **Matt: What the hell did Chris even do to deserve this?!**

 **Nigel: To be fair he struck Lilith with the announcer's bell –**

 **Matt: They started it!**

 **Mauro: Whatever the case may be Striker this probably won't be the last time Blade crosses paths with Mephisto and his cohorts.**

 **Nigel: He certainly won't forgive his plums being crushed twice.**

Brian suddenly lurched back to the ring, and started to rain blows upon the bruised and battered Blade, and the No Limits Champion could do nothing as he received three non-release powerbombs amidst the crowd's anger and displeasure at the heinousness of Brian Phillips.

 **Matt: Enough is enough damn it!**

 **Mauro: Can we get some security down here for Christ sake?!**

Security officials poured down from the ramp and pulled the angry Brian Phillips back. Brian shrugged them all off and he rejoined his group, and they left the place. The officials then helped the injured Blade up, who was then stretchered out of the ring by the medical staff on the ring.

 **Mauro (sighs): I didn't expect the night to start off so…**

 **Nigel: Violently?**

 **Mauro: I suppose that would be an appropriate term…but this is an unnecessary act of cruelty.**

 **Matt: The GM certainly won't be happy about this.**

 **Mauro: We'll have to wait further update on that Striker, but I'm sure Mr. Colt will see fit to provide some justice.**

* * *

 **(The backstage camera focused on Blade momentarily being stretched to the doctor's office, passing through a few other wrestlers, one of them notably Justin Danger)**

The arena gets dark for a few seconds before Confident by Demi Lovato plays out on the Titantron's speakers. When the beat drops, blacklights flash throughout the arena in sync with the music. The spotlight hits on Melonie standing on the stage posing and blowing a bubble out of the gum she's chewing. She starts strutting down the ramp, smirking at the fans and throwing her hair over her shoulder.

 **Anita: Making her WWL debut, from Las Vegas, Nevada, she is the Sin City Vixen, Melonie Heart!**

 **Mauro: Former 3x TNA Knockout Champion and 1x NXT Women's Champion, trained by William Regal and Daniel Bryan, Miss Melonie has achieved a lot in the past but here it will be proving ground if she can match those accomplishments up.**

She walked towards the ringside area and looked around the arena one more time before she walked around the ring to the ring apron.

 **Nigel: Great technical background, and a well versed submission artist. She has beaten many by using that same style Regal has applied to win his matches back in his heyday.**

She then heads to the side of the apron and steps up, leaning against the ropes. She then does flips over the ropes like The Bellas and leans against them to blow a kiss to the crowd.

Doll Parts by Hole starts playing on the Titantron's speaker, and Brandi Nicole walks out onto the stage with her arms spread wide welcoming in her reaction from the crowd. She spins around on her feet showing off her body as well as her merch. She raised a finger in the air pointing to the sky before she began to walk down the ramp looking at the crowd enjoying the reaction she was getting causing her to smirk.

 **Anita: Also making her WWL debut, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Brandi Nicole!**

 **Mauro: Now this a name we've all been really excited for!**

 **Nigel: Hart Dungeon graduate and a well-known name in the Canadian wrestling scene, as well as a former Shimmer Champion. She's been everywhere in the world, but WWL is going to be a proving ground for her abilities.**

 **Mauro: I think we can expect a technical clinic from these two, don't you think Nigel?**

 **Nigel: Indeed we are, considering these two were trained under wrestlers with strong grappling backgrounds.**

The referee called for the bell. Melonie and Brandi circled each other, and Melonie made a grab for Brandi's leg, who deftly kicked her hand aside. Brandi then tried to wrench Melonie for a wristlock, but Melonie reverses it into a headlock. Brandi goes to the ropes and bounces off them, trying to push Melonie off, Melonie held on however, causing both women to slide on the floor. Brandi pushed herself back to her feet and elbowed Melonie's abdomen several times, causing Melonie to lose her grip. Brandi quickly held Melonie's arm, and jumped off the ropes, somersaulting back to her feet and executed a unique arm drag takedown on Melonie. She applied a cobra clutch on Melonie, who deftly used her legs to bounce herself over Brandi's back and she applied a dragon sleeper as she landed. Brandi wiggled her way out of that too. Both women faced each other, impressed with their abilities. The audience approves as well.

 **Mauro: A small showcase of their abilities in the first few seconds.**

 **Nigel: I want to see Miss Nicole do some kicking though.**

They circled each other again for a while, and both went for a test of strength, one of which Brandi won by forcing Melonie to a corner. She pinned her for a moment before Melonie got her hands up. The referee told Brandi to back off, and Melone tried to cheap shot Brandi, but Brandi anticipated that swing from the Sin City Vixen. She smirked at Melonie and started kicking her surprised opponent in the ribs.

 **Nigel: Now that's more like it!**

Melonie crumbled under the force of Brandi's kicks. Brandi went over to the opposite corner, and delivers a sliding knee to the chest of Melonie! She dragged the Sin City Vixen back to the center of the ring and went for the cover. 1,2 – but Brandi kicks out. Her chest smarted with pain. Brandi dragged her back to her feet, and carried her over her shoulders, and climbed up a top corner.

 **Mauro: Brandi looking for a high risk move!**

Melonie starts elbowing and punching the crown of Brandi's head as she got to the second rope, and she managed to slip back to the canvas. She pulled at Brandi's legs but Brandi held onto the ropes, and Melonie responded by kicking Brandi's right thigh. Brandi stumbled, and fell victim to a neckbreaker from Melonie!

 **Matt: Yikes. That was nasty!**

Melonie dragged Brandi back to the canvas and went for the cover.1- but Brandi kicks out! Melonie tries again, but Brandi kicked her on the crown of the head, disorienting her opponent. She got back to her feet and tried to go after Melonie, but Melonie kicked her in the gut before she could land a blow. The Sin City Vixen went for the ropes, but Brandi delivered a back spin kick that rocked Melonie. She followed up with a fisherman suplex, and went for the cover as she landed the blow. 1,2- but Melonie manages to power out. Brandi doesn't hesitate to put Melonie's left arm up in a hammerlock. The Sin City Vixen groans in pain as she felt her arm being twisted. She used her feet to get herself back on her feet, but Brandi transitioned quickly from the hammerlock and did an over the shoulder takedown, locking Melonie in a grounded crossface chickenwing!

 **Nigel: Now that's impressive! Wonderfully smooth transition!**

Melonie who was gasping for air, managed to get up on one leg and did a desperate jawbreaker that forced Brandi off her. She rolled off the ring, trying to catch her breath. Brandi rubbed her jaw, trying to recompose herself. Her eyes looked over, and she found Brandi using the announcer's desk to get herself back up. She exited the ring via the bottom rope and went back to Melonie, but Melonie kneed her in the gut, and pushed her back first to the apron! Brandi barely felt that when Melonie held her up in a vertical suplex hold, and dropped her on the floor! She quickly got back to the ring and shouted at the referee to start counting.

Brandi however managed to get up by the time the official counted to six, and she reentered the ring by seven. Melonie was waiting however, and a knee strike knocked Brandi down on the canvas. Melonie taunted Brandi, much to the annoyance of the crowd, and followed up with a camel clutch.

 **Mauro: And the camel clutch is locked in!**

 **Matt: I'm not gonna chant Rusev Day. I'm not gonna chant Rusev Day –**

 **Nigel: (stares at Matt Striker)**

The referee ask Brandi if she wanted to submit, but Brandi refuses, instead using every bit of her power to slip her hands out and carry Melonie up in an Electric Chair position and slamming her face first on the nearest turnbuckle. Brandi follows up by running to the opposite corner and delivering a shotgun dropkick as Melonie tries to get back to her feet. Brandi drags Melonie back by her legs to the center of the ring, and locks her in the Sharpshooter! Melonie screamed as she tried to keep her back up to relieve the pressure, but Brandi knelt down even further. Melonie bit her lips and crawled towards the ropes, barely able to make it, much to the chagrin of Brandi. She started calling for a time out, earning a stream of boos from the audience. Brandi had to back away when the referee checked up on her.

"Can you continue?"

"My back hurts like hell…I'm not so sure. Let me try to stand up…OW!"

She stumbled on a knee as she tried to get up, her face contorted with pain.

 **Mauro: It seems like Miss Heart can't continue this match…**

 **Nigel: Well it proves that the Sharpshooter remains devastatingly effective no matter who the user is…but this wouldn't be a killjoy if she couldn't continue.**

Melonie tried again to get back to her feet, but stumbled again. At this point Brandi made her move, obviously annoyed. This was a fatal mistake however, as Melonie sneaked up behind Brandi and surprised her with a German suplex!

 **Matt: Nope. She's still alive in this.**

Melonie followed up with fireman's carry DDT, and tried to pin Brandi, but Brandi suddenly rolls her up! 1,2- but Melonie kicks out, and retreats to a corner, and Brandi tries to reassemble herself. Just as Brandi gets up to face Melonie again, Melonie goes for a spear but falls victim to a sudden DDT from Brandi!

 **Mauro: She just reversed a spear into a DDT. How in the world did she time that?!**

Brandi gets up again, and picks Melonie up in an overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack and drops her into a double knee gutbuster!

 **Nigel: The Faith Breaker connects!**

She goes for the cover, 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner! Brandi Nicole**!

 **Mauro: Impressive showing from Miss Nicole here.**

 **Nigel: I wished we could've gotten more of that Strong Style background of hers though…but congratulations nonetheless.**

Brandi exited the ring and celebrated with the audience on the front row. She took some selfies with them as well before she left altogether.

 **Mauro: Nigel do you think she has potential to become a future star in this division?**

 **Nigel: I'm willing to bet on it. That woman there just showcased a handful of her abilities that was already enough to impress any wrestling geek. I'm telling you, she could be primed for a title opportunity if she delivers more and more in the ring.**

 **Matt: History has dictated after all, that the members who trained with the Hart Dungeon always reached glory in any promotion they're in.**

 **Mauro: We're off to a commercial break folks, but coming up next the Brooklyn Plague Outcast goes one on one with the Scottish Avenger!**


	9. Battlefield Episode 1 (part 2)

5 Minutes Alone by Pantera starts playing on the speakers and the Titantron's screen shows a spider crawling on some skulls to which someone foot crushes the skull. Outcast comes out similar to Kevin Owens with a devilish smile, and the audience gives a mixed reaction towards him.

 **Anita: From Brooklyn, New York, weighing at 312 Ibs, He's one half of Brutal Titans, Ooooutcast!**

 **Nigel: One half of one of the prizefighting duo known as the Brutal Titans with One Man Nation, Outcast has been in this business far longer than any active wrestler in the WFA, and all of his accolades in the indie scene are about as long as his paycheck, along with the bruises he left on any unfortunate competitor who dared to stand in the ring with him.**

 **Mauro: We talked with Outcast earlier today, and he simply laughed at the prospect of facing Ralston. In his words…"I will smash that arrogant – excuse my language – bitchboy so hard he will never wrestle again.**

 **Matt: Outcast better back up that mouth of his.**

 **Nigel: I believe the man is more capable of that far more than you know Striker…**

Tomorrow Never Comes (with lion's roar intro) by Demon Hunter plays out on the Titantron, and Will Ralston steps out to a somewhat negative reaction from the fans.

 **Anita: From Glasgow, Scotland, weighing at 210 Ibs, Will Ralston!**

 **Mauro: Here's a performer everyone either loves or hates.**

 **Nigel: Former Bullet Club member, son to the late Scottish Lion, he mixes Strong Style wrestling with Lucha Libre and has won accolades far and wide in the business. An overachiever you might call this talented young man.**

 **Matt: Well it's like you said Nigel. The record books always show the end result.**

 **Nigel: Indeed…though Ralston certainly needs to tone down that arrogance of his if he's going to replicate that sort of grand success here in the WFA.**

 **Matt: Arrogant? I don't think I'm following…**

 **Nigel: (sighs)**

The referee calls for the bell. The Brooklyn Plague squares up to Ralston, and jabs at the Avenger's chest with derision. "You're nothing but a hack bitchboy!"

As to drive the point, someone from the crowd screamed out. "He's right you know!"

Ralston slapped Outcast's hand away and tells him to fight. Outcast headbutts him in response and starts clobbering Ralston like an animal until the referee had to push him off. Outcast screamed, "You're nothing Ralston! Nothing!" Ralston scrambled back to his feet on the corner. The referee barely checked up on him, before Outcast clotheslines Ralston and starts punching away at his gut and face before screaming at the audience "I'm the champ here damn it!" Ralston tries to get himself back up again, but Outcast kicks him in the gut and throws him off the ring. He continues to rain insults on the Scottish Avenger from the ring.

 **Mauro: Seems like Outcast is taking hostilities with Mr Ralston on a personal level.**

 **Nigel: You think?**

Ralston climbed up the apron at the count of five. Outcast tried to make the grab for him, but Ralston kicked his face and entered back to the ring. As soon as he did, he received an inverted Atomic Drop and a straight punch that nearly knocked Ralston back on his feet. Outcast continued to mount more punches on the Avenger until he was pinned to a corner. Outcast then ran to the opposite corner, looking for a big splash but Ralston gets his feet up to knock The Brooklyn Plague back. He climbs up the corner and jumps at Outcast, and he tries for a roll up at the same time. 1-, but Outcast rolls back, picking up Ralston at the same time!

 **Mauro: The strength of The Brooklyn Plague on display!**

Outcast laughs and slings Ralston over his shoulders, but Ralston elbows him several times, managing to bring himself back on his feet. He starts chopping and kicking away at Outcast, who defiantly responds with a heavy knee lift that knocks the wind of the Avenger! Outcast taunts him. "Strong Style my ass!" He bounces off the ropes and kicks Ralston's face in the canvas with his boot. He goes for the cover. 1 – but Ralston kicks out. Outcast drags Ralston by his hair and props him neckfirst on the ropes. He starts choking him with his boot. The referee counted to four before Outcast relented. Ralston wheezed and coughed, and couldn't do anything as Outcast picked him up and threw him to the ropes. Ralston held onto the ropes however. Outcast charged at him but fell to the outside as Ralston managed to pull the third rope in the nick of time. Ralston scrambled back to his feet, and ran to the opposite ropes, bouncing off it and used the momentum to deliver a suicide dive to Outcast on the outside! Ralston gets back on his feet, and climbs on the apron, backing himself to a ring post. He does a finger bang gesture at Outcast, and as Outcast himself used the apron to get back on his feet, he received a kick to the head that knocked him back down on the floor. Ralston raised his fist up and smiled at the crowd.

"You suck Ralston!"

Ralston picks Outcast back up, and deposits him back into the ring. He goes for the cover, 1,2 – but Outcast kicks out. Ralston applies a single leg Boston Crab on the Brooklyn Plague. Outcast struggled for a moment, but managed to get the rope break and escape the hold. Ralston tries to grab Outcast again, but Outcast kicks him in the knee in response. Ralston fires back with a kick to Outcast's leg. Outcast quickly sticks his head through the ropes. "Back off!" The referee told Ralston to back away, and Outcast seized the chance to grab Ralston's ankle and flip him down. He went for a double stomp, but Ralston rolled out of the way and enzuigiris Outcast. Outcast bounced off the ropes and goes for a lariat comeback, which gets reversed into a neckbreaker! Ralston heads for the corner and climbs to the top. He goes for a Phoenix Splash, but Outcast rolls out of the way in time and Ralston manages to roll back up on his feet. He charges at Outcast, but Outcast hit a Pop-Up Powerbomb on Ralston! He goes for the cover, 1,2- but Ralston kicks out!

 **Mauro: Back and forth these men are tearing each other apart. Who's going to win this?**

Outcast taunted Ralston some more. "Your ass is mine Ralston! Mine!" He hoisted Ralston up and prepared to deliver the Outcast Driver (Death Valley Driver), but Ralston wiggles his way out and attempts a superkick at Outcast, who dodges it and plants Ralston down with a DDT! He follows up with a senton! He goes for the cover, 1,2- but Ralston kicks out! Outcast slaps and punches Ralston's head angrily. "Stay down Scottish prick!" He gets back up and starts stomping away at Ralston until the referee had to break that action off. Outcast looked around at the audience, and suddenly had an idea in his head.

 **Nigel: Seems like Outcast has a dastardly idea cooking up in that bald head of his.**

 **Mauro: What's he thinking – OH MY GOODNESS!**

Outcast applies the STF on Ralston! The crowd suddenly starts cheering loudly.

 **Matt: Now that's just low!**

 **Nigel: There's no rules about stealing your opponent's move Striker! If it works it works!**

Ralston felt Outcast's thick hairy arm constricting his trachea. He vainly stretched his arms around, but the weight Outcast's body on his prevented him from moving around. Still, he slapped at Outcast's hand and tried to remove the hold, but he felt his breath slipping away with every passing minute. Outcast continued to choke Ralston out, but at the last minute Ralston slipped his hand underneath Outcast's own and manages to weasel his way out the submission, rolling himself to the outside as he did. Outcast slammed his fists down on the canvas with frustration.

 **Nigel: To be fair Ralston probably knows how to get out of that move more than anyone else.**

Outcast exits the ring and goes to Ralston, who was trying ot catch his breath. He holds the Avenger up by his chin and slams his face down on the apron. He then kneads his forearm onto the Avenger's face, spitting more fire at him. "Just give up damn it!" Again the referee had to stop him again, but Outcast threw Ralston's head to the ring post.

 **Mauro: Just nothing but sadistic brutality from The Brooklyn Plague. He just wants to take Ralston out!**

The referee threatened to disqualify Outcast, but Outcast responds with "Do your job asshat and count him out!"

"You're on 7 now! Get back in the ring!"

Outcast deposits Ralston back to the ring, and goes for the cover, but Ralston reverses Outcast's attempt with a roll up pin. 1,2- Outcast kicks out. An angry Outcast stomped at Ralston, and picked him back up for the Outcast Driver. "It's over!" And as he went for the finisher, Ralston reverses it into a desperate crossface. But Outcast defiantly pushed Ralston's hands off his neck and retracted his pinned hand back. He barely lunged for Ralston again, when the Avenger suddenly had him in a cradle roll up. 1,2,3! Ralston quickly scrambles out of the ring, his expression elated beyond words.

 **Mauro: Ralston just beat the Brooklyn Plague via a cradle roll up!**

Outcast screams at Ralston from the ring as Ralston celebrates with some of the fans who actually gave a shit about him, before taking offense to the referee, who tried to explain to him that Ralston won.

"It's a fluke you piece of shit! A fluke!"

 **Matt: So much for all that trash talk.**

 **Nigel: My gut instinct tells me this is merely a passing celebratory moment for the Scottish Avenger…because incurring the wrath of Outcast is something you don't want to find yourself in.**

 **Mauro: Regardless Nigel the record books won't lie about Ralston's debut match here in the WWL. He won fair and square.**

 **Nigel: Indeed.**

Outcast continued to throw a tantrum, at one point slamming his hand on the announce table.

 **Nigel: I feel your pain Outcast -.**

"He's not getting away with this! Mark my words!" He left the ring seething with rage.

* * *

The entire arena darkens for a few seconds before Ov Fire and The Void by Behemoth kicks in. Red smoke slowly starts to pour out onto the ramp until it totally fogs while The Titantron show grisly images of burning humans and tortured souls for a moment before it changes to that of a scene in the corner of a dimly lit room where a long figure sits prone on. Lovecraftian images follows suit and the man at the corner is suddenly clutching his face and is shown both laughing maniacally and staring emptily into the camera. Just when the song is about to break into the first verse, the smoke clears a bit to show Eric standing on the ramp. He slowly looks at the ring then at the crowd with a grim expression before striding to the ring.

 **Mauro: (Calmly) And there you see on the ramp is Eric Demiurge, one of the most** **feared and dangerous men to ever walk the planet…**

 **Nigel: As terrifying as he is enigmatic. If you're not disturbed by his nonchalant savagery then prepare to be traumatised by the way he leaves the human flesh bruised and broken regardless of the stipulation involved.**

 **Striker: His wrestling credentials speak for themselves. Has held the Impact Wrestling World Title 3 times and is fact the longest reigning world champion of that promotion itself, surpassing Bobby Roode and had more successful championship defences than the man himself. Plus he's an NGW alumni much like yourself Nigel.**

 **Nigel: An honour bestowed well on a fearsome beast that is this young man. He wasn't even at his peak yet back then, but the entire locker room agreed unanimously he was a force to be reckoned with.**

Eric enters the ring via the second rope and stands at the center, whereupon a Necronomicon symbol glows brightly on the ring. He looks down on the floor, and calmly reveals his hood, and maintains his expression right after the song ends. He takes off his leather jacket and hands it to one of the ring personnel and leans back by at the corner of the ring. The crowd gives a mixed response at him, some cheering for him while the others were either awed in his presence or unsure of how to react. A few dared to boo him.

Prey by Hollywood Undead starts playing and the Titantron flashes the words Chris Wolf, and the crowd gives a loud pop for Chris when he steps out on the stage, slowly headbanging to the song as he walks out to the ramp. He reveals his hood and does a loud howl, which incites the crowd to howl along with him. His girlfriend Emily Scarlet who was beside him confidently accompanies him to the ring.

 **Anita: From Sin City, weighing at 205 pounds, Mr NC-17 himself, Chris. Wolf!"**

 **Matt: Sin City's Mr. NC-17 Chris Wolf has arrived on the scene!"**

 **Nigel: Former ROH World Champion and longest reigning Combat Zone Wrestling World Champion, the latter of which came at the courtesy of a hellacious battle with New Shield's own Furno Moxley!**

 **Mauro: One of the most exciting and tenacious wrestlers to be hired by the WFA. Always on the prowl for a challenge...and it seems that our GM Nathan Colt has arranged one befitting of this young man's hunger for success. He's gonna have to bring that kind of intensity to the game tonight if he's going to topple Demiurge himself!**

Eric didn't seem all that impressed with the crowd's reaction to Chris, much less his antics. He kept a straight face as Chris prepared himself at the opposite corner while Emily was all smiles at her boyfriend.

 **Matt: As powerful Demiurge is, he shouldn't underestimate someone of Chris Wolf's caliber. You never know just when this young man will pull out something new from the card, given that unpredictable hardcore style of his.**

 **Nigel: (Disagreeing tone) We'll see about that Mr. Striker.**

The referee rang the bell, signalling the start of the match.

 **Matt: And here we go!**

Chris decided to try a test of strength against Eric, but just seconds after they locked up. Eric easily overpowered him and kept a hold on Eric's left arm, twisting it. Chris's face scrunched up in pain as Eric continued to twist it further, rendering Mr NC-17 down on one knee. Chris bit his lip, laid on his back and did a kip up, trying to ease the pressure. He did it two more times, and was successful in loosening Eric's grip on his arm. He then reversed the hold, and held Eric's left hand behind his back, Eric however elbowed Chris's temple from the back with his free hand, disorienting Chris and causing him to lose his grip on Eric's arm.

Eric then advanced onto Chris, and pulls him into an Irish Whip to the ropes. Chris bounces off them and narrowly misses a lariat attempt by Eric, and quickly breaks into a run, and dodges the big man again. He bounces off the ropes a second time and immediately does a chopblock on Eric's shin, rendering the big man down.

 **Matt: Eric is down on one knee!**

 **Nigel: If he can keep him chopped down to size Chris might actually be able to do the unthinkable here.**

Chris quickly gets up and immediately runs to the ropes again, bouncing off it and delivering a Bulldog to Eric to the middle of the ring. He rolls the big man up for a cover. 1 – but Eric powers out of the pin attempt. Chris doesn't give up, and tries to lift Eric up. He manages to get him up on one knee, but then Eric suddenly pushes Chris to a corner and he immediately delivers a running corner splash, and follows it up with a biel throw that lands Chris just centimetres away from the lowest turnbuckle of the opposite corner. Chris snarls in pain, clutching his left rib.

 **Mauro: Good God did you see the height of that biel?!**

Eric advances onto Chris and immediately starts methodically stomping on his prone challenger. The referee breaks him out of it after counting to four, but Eric shrugs him off and grabs Chris by the throat with both hands and hoists him up on the top turnbuckle on a sitting position. He climbs up the turnbuckle and prepares to deliver a superplex on Chris.

Chris suddenly starts flailing before Eric can properly hold him, and desperately punches Eric's jaw. He follows up with a headbutt that nearly rocks the big man off the top corner. It was only after Chris pushed him down with both hands that caused Eric to fall down on his back from the top corner, rendering him prone on the ring once again. Chris shakes his head wildly, trying to remember what he was doing. The crowd and Emily cheers for Chris to follow up his attack on The Harbinger. Chris recognizes the sound of the crowd, and wickedly smiles at everyone in the arena. He stands on top of the turnbuckle, slapping his left elbow and performs a diving elbow drop – but from out of nowhere Eric's size 12 boot sends Chris crash and burning to the outside!

 **Mauro: That's definitely gonna hurt next week!**

Chris landed on his right knee as he crashed to the floor. He clutched it as he rolled on his side, groaning loudly in pain. Emily immediately tends to Chris, worried that her boyfriend might've reinjured his leg from FXW's Wrestlegeddon No Limits Rumble.

 **Mauro: Correct me if I'm wrong Nigel, but Chris did suffer an ACL injury from that No Limits Rumble in Wrestlegeddon didn't he?**

 **Nigel: (Nods) Indeed. Funny thing is it came at the hands of his opponent tonight when he got eliminated.**

 **Mauro: It seems like destiny has brought these two men together to do battle in the WWL...though I fear it may end quickly if Chris can't continue this match.**

Chris managed to get up, though gingerly holding his right leg as he did. The referee asked if Chris was able to continue the match, and Mr NC-17 fiercely responded that he still could. He barely got up the apron when Eric suddenly grabbed him by the hair and threw him back inside the ring from the first rope and Chris landed on his back. He went for the pin. 1, 2 – and Chris barely manages to kick out.

Eric quickly went for Chris's injured leg, applying a single leg Boston crab on the Sin City native. Chris moaned in pain as the hold stretched his leg and slowly started to bend his spine. He pushed himself up, gritting his teeth and manages to crawl towards the ropes for a rope break. Eric tries to pull him back up, but Chris keeps a tight hold on the ropes, refusing to let go and pushes Eric off with both his legs. Annoyed, Eric tries to stomp Chris's chest instead, but Chris sneaks a fierce kick to Eric's shin that causes The Harbinger to back away in pain. Chris pulls himself up the ropes, and follows up with a backstabber to the distracted Eric! He goes for the pin! 1,2 – and Eric kicks out!

Chris quickly went for Eric's arm and applied a Fujiwara armbar submission on the big man. Eric grunted in pain as Chris pulled on his arm painfully.

 **Mauro: Oh wow, you don't see Chris Wolf applying submission moves every day!**

 **Nigel: He's got to pull everything from his arsenal to keep a monster like Demiurge down. Anything that can weaken him will be a plus for his survival.**

Eric pulled his other arm back, positioning his palm flat on the ring floor and forcefully pushed himself up, screaming as he rolled Chris up for a pinning attempt. 1, 2 - but Chris quickly kicks out of that, releasing his hold on Eric's hand in the process. Eric clutched his right arm, trying to get some blood flowing back, but Chris lunges at him with an elbow strike to the face. He follows it up with a few more until Eric is forced to lean on the ropes for support, and Chris delivers an emphatic uppercut on The Harbinger, disorienting the big man. He runs back to the opposite side of the ropes, bounces back and delivers a wicked clothesline that deposits Eric to the outside!

 **Matt: Mr NC-17 is pulling all the stops against Demiurge tonight!**

Chris slaps his right leg, as if trying to make sure it will function for the remainder of the match, and goes for a suicide dive from the second rope to Eric, but a vicious punch to Chris's jaw Mr NC-17 mid-air and he crashes yet again on the outside! Already stunned from that counterattack, Chris didn't realize quickly enough why he was hurtling so fast towards the steel steps before his cranium slammed into it.

 **Nigel: You spoke too soon Striker.**

Eric breathes heavily, his expression annoyed at Chris's attempts to outmatch him. Emily tries to rouse her boyfriend up, but was forced to back away when Eric advanced once again on him. Eric carried the seemingly lifeless Chris up, and rolled him back to the ring, but positioned Chris's head freely above the apron.

 **Mauro: What is Eric thinking here?**

Eric climbs up the apron and backs himself to the ring post, and delivers a guillotine leg drop across Chris Wolf's head. Chris rolls back to the ring, coughing and wheezing.

 **Mauro: Shades of The Undertaker there by Demiurge!**

Eric re-enters the ring and tries to pin Mr NC-17. 1, 2- but Chris kicks out!

 **Nigel: How did he kick out of that?**

Eric shakes his head at the kickout, and drags Chris up on his hand, and wraps his body up in a bear hug. Chris wheezes as the hold starts to crush his ribs. The crowd starts to chant "NC-17!" trying to rouse Chris up. Chris tries to gasp for air as Eric continues to apply pressure on the Sin City native. Emily slams on the ring apron, calling out Chris to fight back against the stronger Demiurge. Chris wheezes out a "Fuck!" and uses whatever strength in his arm to elbow Eric's temple and beat his back. Eric would not be denied however, and squeezes harder than before. Chris slowly manages wraps his arm around Eric's head, and leans his body back, trying to reverse the bear hug for a guillotine choke attempt!

Realizing what he was about to do, Eric quickly reversed Chris's attempt into a front suplex. He follows up quickly with a gutwrench suplex to Chris, and does this for at least three more times. Chris pulls onto the ropes, trying to get himself up after the fourth gutwrench suplex, but Eric pulls him back for another gutwrench hold, but this time delivering a powerbomb. Eric goes for the pin again, his elbow on Chris's face as he does so. 1, 2 – Chris barely manages to kick out after that one!

 **Mauro: Good God how did he survive that?!**

 **Matt: Never count Chris Wolf out!**

Eric's face darkened. He grabbed Chris by the hair and started punching him straight across the face. Chris vainly tries to block The Harbinger's blows. The referee counted to four, and forcefully tells Eric to back off Chris once more, giving him a stern warning. Eric once again shrugged the official off and kicked Chris straight across the face. He proceeded to choke Chris with the heel of his boot. Chris clawed at Eric's leg, gasping for air. The referee this time broke this action off immediately and warned Eric he would get disqualified if he continued to pull stunts like that. Eric released the pressure and looked at the audience, pointing at Chris as he did, seemingly asking if they really cheered for this guy. The crowd booed loudly at him in response. Eric dismissively shook his head and bent down to grab Chris, when suddenly Chris grabbed Eric's ankle and rolls the bigger man up for a pin! 1, 2- Eric kicks out! The audience and Emily pops at Chris's attempt to sneak a win. Much to the fury of Eric however, he drags Chris up on his feet and throws Mr NC-17 to the turnbuckle, however Chris jumps through the ropes, grabs the post, swings back to the ring from the other side and delivers a dropkick to the stupefied Harbinger!

 **Mauro: Chris comes back to haunt Demiurge with the Around the World Dropkick from outta nowhere!**

Chris does a kip up, screaming at the recovering Eric. He runs towards him, managing to dodge a clothesline attempt by Eric and bounces off the ropes to deliver his Claymore knee strike to the side of Eric's temple. Not stopping there, Chris delivers a second Claymore that staggers Eric badly. It was only after the third one stiffly connected on Demiurge's face did the big man fall down to one knee. Chris quickly climbs up the turnbuckle and delivers a jumping DDT which plants Eric on the canvas! He covers, 1, 2- Eric kicks out of pure instinct!

Chris tries to pin Eric once more. 1,2- but Eric still kicks out! Chris attempts for a powerbomb, but he is unable to carry the girth of Eric's body, and Eric weakly flips Chris over his head, but Chris lands on his feet, and lands a superkick at Eric when the big man turns around, causing Eric to fall flat once more. Chris goes for the cover again. 1,2 – and Eric kicks out yet again!

 **Mauro: What will it take to keep Demiurge down?**

The embattled Chris looks out towards the audience, and then his girlfriend, before howling as loud as he can. It was the call for the Wolfs in Sheep's Clothing!

 **Nigel: Can he hit this?!**

Eric somehow manages to get up after that comeback from Chris, though stumbling on his feet in the process. Chris manages to hoist the big man over his shoulders, and just as he was about to perform the Scorpion Drop move next Eric's massive arm suddenly constricted around Chris's neck, causing him to fall on his back with Eric's added weight on it. Eric made the grab for Chris's right arm and twisted it around his back, and connecting the hold into a crossface chickenwing. It was the feared submission move known as Obsoletion that has put many of Eric's opponents to sleep!

 **Mauro: The Obsoletion! Eric's locked Chris in the Obsoletion!**

Chris felt the color drain from his face as Eric continued to apply the pressure on both his arm and neck. He stretched his free hand across to the ropes, vainly trying to grasp it. Eric however wrapped his legs around Chris's form, and locked his legs tightly around his abdomen. Chris for the lack of better term, was unable to escape the hold. His limbs slowly grew limp with every passing second.

 **Nigel: (solemn tone) The referee might as well call the match off. Chris is not getting out of this.**

"Get up Chris! C'mon!" Emily screams from the outside. The crowd joins Emily in their attempt to rouse Chris up.

It was for naught however, as Chris's face turned purple from the lack of blood in his head, and he stopped moving altogether. Just as the referee was going to check up on Mr NC-17, Eric suddenly released the hold on him. The semi-conscious Wolf gasped for air, and rolled himself weakly towards the ropes.

 **Matt: Why did Eric release the hold?**

 **Nigel: I don't think The Harbinger wants to put him to sleep Mr. Striker…**

Eric leaned back on the corner, shaking his head with disapproval while the referee checked up on Chris. Chris manages to wheeze out that he wants to continue the match. The referee seemed unsure, but for Eric is was all he needed to hear for him to grab Chris up on his head and set him up for the Voidspike (Yokosuka cutter). Eric turns around towards the upset Emily, glaring at her the whole time, and drops the Voidspike onto her boyfriend.

 **Mauro: (Wipes a bead of sweat off his brow) "If anyone in the arena here knows Demiurge, he prefers to beat the living hell out of his opponents until they can't stand..."**

Eric makes the cover. 1,2 -. AND CHRIS KICKS OUT! The crowd grows absolutely nuts as Eric stares at Chris with disbelief.

 **Mauro: (screaming) How in the blind hell did Wolf power out?! HOW?!**

Pissed, Eric grabbed Chris's jaw to level it with his face. His burning glare burned through the weakened man, and bellows a ferocious death growl at Chris before setting Chris up for his Final Nightmare (Psycho Driver 2) finisher. Over the pumphandle however, Chris reverses it midair into a DDT onto the unsuspecting Demiurge. Stunned, Eric didn't realized what was going on before a desperate Spear knocked the air out of his lungs. Fuelled by adrenaline, Chris hastily dragged the bigger man on his feet and hoists him over his shoulders again for the Wolf's in Sheep's Clothing. Screaming like a primal beast, Chris manages to hit the finisher on Eric much to the utter delight of the crowd! He clutched his back momentarily before dragging himself to cover the big man. 1 – ERIC POWERS OUT! Chris's shock was shared by the rest of the crowd.

 **Matt: HE KICKED OUT AT FREAKING ONE!**

Eric on the other hand, got himself back to his feet as if nothing happen. His expression was eerily calm as he stared at Chris. He muttered, "Pathetic."

 **Mauro: How is Eric able to stand after that?**

Though hesitant at the sudden life displayed by the bigger man, Chris got up and snarled at Eric, and immediately went for a flurry of strikes against him. He punched and elbowed Eric as hard as he could, quickly rendering The Harbinger down to one knee. He bounced off the ropes and tried to deliver a Claymore knee strike, but Eric viciously kicks the injured right leg before he could do it. Chris rolled on the ground, screaming in pain. Eric started to stomp on Chris' knee repeatedly in brutal fashion, roaring at him to get up and fight.

 **Nigel: I'm pretty sure Eric wasn't even seriously fighting Chris a minute ago…**

Eric dragged the pained Chris by his injured leg, and carried the leg up and bringing the knee down to the canvas. Chris could do nothing as Eric continued his vicious attack on his weakened frame, stomping his body and then punching his face senseless. The referee tries to hold Eric back, but Eric already has stopped his attack and has carried Chris up in the pumphandle position, and delivers the Final Nightmare right on the crown of Chris's head! He carries him up again, and delivers another Final Nightmare to Mr NC-17. At this point Chris was lifeless, his eyes glazed over. The referee then starts the count. 1, 2, 3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner by pinfall! Eric Demiurge!**

Eric exits the ring without so much as another word, ignoring the crowd and the visibly upset Emily as he walked back up the ramp.

 **Mauro: An emphatic victory by The Harbinger here tonight in his WWL debut…**

 **Matt: I'm still trying to process how the hell he kicked out of Chris's finisher…**

 **Nigel: I've already mentioned this Mr Striker. This man is a force to be reckoned with…and tonight he just proved that by exerting his will on the Sin City native. Hats off to Chris making his mark in a great debut despite his knee giving way…but Demiurge would not be denied.**

Emily goes to check up on her boyfriend, who was still lying barely conscious on the ring canvas. She and another ring official both helped Chris up. Chris could only operate on motor instinct as Emily and the ring official helped him to walk back up the ramp and to the backstage.

 **Mauro: As you can see here Mr Wolf is being helped to the back…certainly not in good shape after that hellacious battle with Demiurge.**

 **Nigel: It would be a miracle if he hasn't reopened that injury.**

 **Mauro (clears throat): Well with that being said Nigel we still have two more matches left to go tonight. Next up we have Abby Torres going against Shamera Wilde.**

The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy plays on the speakers, Shamera Wilde comes out onto the stage and pose with one hand on her hip.

 **Anita: Making her WWL debut from Brooklyn, New York, Shamera Wilde!**

After a few seconds she'll slowly walk down the ramp. She'll go around to the side the commentators are on and jump up onto the apron, she'll do a Bella Twins flip over the ropes and once again pose in the center of the ring

 **Nigel: She might be new into this business, but having being tutored by Katarina Love herself could mean great things for this young lady here!**

Hard Times by Paramore plays on the Titantron's speakers, and the crowd gives a loud pop for Abby Torres as she arrives on the stage.

 **Matt: Here comes Mexico's sugar spice and everything nice Abby Torres!**

 **Nigel: Trained by Chaos member Matt Lopez who is also her boyfriend, she's the youngest ever NWA Women's Champion and former CMLL World Women's champion. While she might carry herself as a sweet angel, this girl can fight when the time is right.**

The referee called for the bell. Wilde quickly went for Abby's leg, trying to take her down, but Abby puts Wilde in a front headlock. Wilde reverses it and twists Abby's arm. Abby falls flat to the ground and does a kip up, and reverses the arm twist and executes one of her own to Wilde, and Wilde brusquely elbows Abby's face in response. She follows up by hurling her to the ropes, and Abby bounces off them, dodging a chop from Wilde. She bounces off again and narrowly avoids another chop. She jumps on the second rope, and hits the crossbody on Wilde. She goes for the cover, 1- but Wilde kicks out. Abby quickly applies a bodysccissors on Wilde and follows up with a sleeper hold on Wilde.

 **Nigel: A little early for a submission move Miss Torres.**

Wilde doesn't take long to power out of the hold, punching Abby's head until she had to release her opponent. Wilde gets up and drags Abby to a corner, propping her head on the bottom turnbuckle. She stomped away at Abby until the referee counted to three. Wilde then pulled Abby back to the feet and Irish Whipped her to the opposite corner hard on her chest. Wilde charged at her, thrusting her back first and did a back flip as Abby fell onto the canvas groaning with pain at the attack on her back. Wilde followed up with a standing moonsault. 1,2 – but Abby kicks out. Wilde was dissatisfied, and picked Abby back on her feet. But by doing that, Abby suddenly unleashed an elbow strike that nearly knocked Wilde flat! Abby followed up with a Michinoku Driver and went for the cover. 1,2 – Wilde kicks out. Abby applied a bow and arrow hold on Wilde, and locks the submission in. Wilde groans audibly in pain as her back stretches uncomfortably. She refuses to tap however, and Abby is forced to let her down after a considerable amount of time. She goes for the pin again, 1,2- but Wilde still manages to kick out.

Abby picks her back up on her feet, and leans her on a corner. She delivers a stiff chop on Wilde's chest. Wilde groans and wheezes from the attack. Abby does another chop, and another…and then Wilde elbows her back in response. Abby herself responds with a knee to the gut. Abby runs to the opposite corner and runs back to Wilde, poised for a corner dropkick but Wilde reverses it into a sudden neckbreaker! Abby manages to get back on her feet despite the momentum stopper, albeit stumbling on her feet. Wilde pulls her and bounces her off the ropes, and delivers a discus slap that echoes throughout the arena! Abby falls and Wilde goes for the cover. 1,2- but Abby kicks out. Shamera licks her lips, and backed herself towards the ropes, prepping up for the Wilde Kick!

 **Matt: She's got that familiar look in her eyes folks!**

Abby pushed herself back up, and Wilde goes for the strike, only for Abby to narrowly dodge it. Wilde tries to attack Abby again, but Abby hits the Angel's Kiss! (Codebreaker) from outta nowhere! She goes for the cover. 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner…Abby Torres!**

 **Mauro: All it took was the Angel Kiss to seal the deal folks!**

 **Nigel: Doesn't matter who you are or how long that match is…that move will knock you out cold. Ask Chris Jericho and he'll tell you himself!**

Abby leaves the ring and goes to celebrate with her fans. She goes to the commentary table and thanks Mauro, Nigel and Matt too.

 **Mauro: Pleasure is all mine Miss Torres. Congrats on the win!**

Abby thanks him and goes to celebrate with her fans some more before she left the ring altogether.

 **Nigel: Tell me this Mauro, what does Jason Sabre have that Jeff Rizzo doesn't?**

 **Mauro: Recognition?**

 **Nigel: I feel like Mr. Rizzo took umbrage to the fact that Jason Sabre denounced him of being an elite worker because Old Dave** **forgot about him.**

 **Mauro: An entirely subjective opinion there.**

 **Matt: It didn't seem that way for Rizzo…**

 **Nigel: Bite your tongue Striker. Rizzo can back those words up with his work damn well enough than most of the WFA performers.**

 **Matt: *holds his hands up innocently* Just saying.**

 **Mauro: We're off to a commercial break now folks, but stay tuned because later we'll see these two stars go against one another in our main event to prove who the better man is! You don't wanna miss it!**


	10. Battlefield Episode 1 (part 3)

Weight Of My Money by Pay Money To My Pain plays on the Titantron's speakers, and the crowd goes absolutely nuts!

 **Anita: From Los Angeles, Calfornia…weighing at 235 Ibs, Jaaaasssssoooooooon Sabreeeeeeee!**

He walks down as the lights begin to come back on and he high fives fans before sliding in the apron.

 **Mauro: The Ungovernable. The Ace of Pro Wrestling. The coolest son of a gun you'd ever know who's made waves all over the WFA is here and he's ready to tear things up!**

He takes his jacket off, before climbing to the top turnbuckle and doing the gun taunt before he leans on one corner, prepping himself up.

UMD by Evilwave plays out and Rizzo walks out calmly with a lone spotlight on him. The crowd boos boos him without reprieve.

 **Mauro: The self-proclaimed coolest millennial and Mr. Five Stars. Former IWGP and NXT Champion and while he's not hanging around with Evan Neal's Evan Empire he's got a massive chip on his shoulder against everyone who thinks he's a loser.**

 **Nigel: I'm sure Rizzo will find a way to use that against Mr. Sabre tonight, seeing as the Ace seems to riding here out of pure confidence which could be his undoing.**

 **Matt: Yeah but Rizzo got his ass handed to him few times back because he was overconfident as well.**

 **Nigel: Different story Striker. This is a new playing field!**

He jumps onto the apron and places his hands on the top rope while facing towards the crowd, hanging off the apron. He then turns around and front handsprings over the top rope, landing in a three point landing. He looks up with a smirk before doing a front somersault to get to his feet. His eyes focus on Sabre, and they both glared at each other.

 **Nigel: This is going to be a feast for the eyes.**

Both wrestlers squared up to each other in the middle of the ring. The referee asked them shake hands, but Rizzo instead threw shade at Sabre.

"You lost to me before. I'll do it again and again and again."

Sabre smirked back at Jeff, whose expression grew irate at the Ace.

"You're not on the Rizzo level chump!" Rizzo spat and shoved Sabre back. "This is my turf now you fleekless fuckface!"

Sabre gestured the referee to ring the bell. The referee did so with a roll of his eye. Sabre immediately lunged at Rizzo who dodged him and tried to go for the attack by swinging his at Sabre, who reversed it into an attempt for the Final Blow (RKO). Rizzo barely escaped from that, rolling out of the ring and stared at Sabre with shock.

"Who's the fuckface now?!" Sabre called Rizzo out. The crowd laughed at Rizzo. Rizzo screamed back at them, and even took offense to a fan holding a sign in the front row that said JEFF RIZZO = MA NAME JEFF.

"That's funny for you?" Rizzo ripped the sign off the fan, earning more boos as he ripped it apart and threw it back at the guy. "NO ONE LIKES A DEAD MEME!"

His actions however led to Sabre giving him a stiff chop to the chest that reeled him to the barricade. Sabre chopped him several more times before carrying him up in a front suplex hold and dropping him gut first to the barricade! Rizzo rolls on the ground coughing in pain as Sabre celebrates and taunts the millennial further.

 **Mauro: Not very smart of Mr. Rizzo eh Nigel?**

 **Nigel: I'm sure he has a plan concocted in that head of his.**

 **Matt: That's what they all say…**

Jason deposits Rizzo back to the ring, and tries to apply a cloverleaf on Rizzo, who scrambles for a rope break. Sabre tries to pull him back, but Rizzio kicks him in the face. Sabre holds his jaw and backs off as Rizzo gets back to his feet. Rizzo tries to club Sabre from the back but Sabre anticipates it and punches Rizzo back. He does it until Rizzo is forced back to the ropes. Sabre follows with a Irish Whip to the opposite ropes, bouncing Rizzo off. Sabre tries to follow up with an uppercut but Rizzo ducks it and runs to the opposite ropes, bouncing off that one and dropkicking Sabre to the mat! He quickly goes for the cover, but Sabre kicks out before the referee could count. Rizzo follows up by doing multiple elbow drops on the grounded Sabre, and walks on top of him to add insult to injury. The crowd boos him much louder this time, and Rizzo responds by doing Sabre's gun taunt and kicking Sabre in the gut as he tried to get up.

 **Nigel: Rizzo is back in control!**

Rizzo picked Jason back on his feet and place him upright the nearest corner. He proceeded to chop and elbow the Ace repeatedly, and followed up by running to the opposite corner and delivered a Busaiku Knee that connected…with the turnbuckle! Jason had managed to roll out of the way safely and the back of Rizzo's head crashed hard on the canvas. Rizzo clutched his head and groaned in pain. Sabre took the opportunity to pick Rizzo back up, and carried him up in a lifted reversed DDT and dropped Rizzo on the canvas. He went for the pin, 1,2 – Rizzo barely gets a shoulder up. Sabre dragged Rizzo back to his feet, and slapped him square in the face much to the delight of the fan. Rizzo stumbled back to a corner, where he became recipient of multiple chops from Sabre. Sabre Irish Whipped him to the opposite corner and repeated the same action.

 **Mauro: Good God. Sabre's lacerating him!**

He followed up by hoisting Rizzo up on the corner, and prepared to deliver a superplex, but Rizzo held on Sabre's pants. Sabre struggled to lift Rizzo up, but out of nowhere Rizzo slipped underneath Sabre and pulled his legs, causing the Ace's chin to smash on the turnbuckle painfully. Rizzo followed up with the New Man's Resolution (Suplex into a backstabber) when Sabre stumbled towards him. Rizzo chose not to go for the cover, and instead went to the corner he was at earlier.

 **Nigel: Uh oh. We've seen this before.**

 **Matt: Sabre look out!**

Sabre tried to push himself back up, but the JR Revolution (Leaping mushroom stomp) connected with the back of his head! Rizzo stumbled for a moment, holding the back of his head before he went for the cover. 1,2- but Sabre manages to kick out! Rizzo screams at the referee. "It was three!"

 **Matt: It's going to take more than just that to keep Sabre down!**

Rizzo got back up, and taunted Sabre. "Ace my ass." He nudged the recovering Sabre's face with his boot, and kicked it. "Where's your five stars buddy?!" He kicked Sabre's face, and proceeded to choke his neck with his boot, earning major heat from the fans.

 **Mauro: This is just low…**

 **Nigel: That's something you'd expect from anyone who's willing to stand up for himself when his reputation gets marred.**

 **Matt: You're seriously using that to justify this?!**

 **Nigel: Sabre insulted and laid out Rizzo's dignity. The man is just acting out of anger.**

The referee had to push Rizzo off, threatening disqualification. Rizzo shrugged the referee off and carried Sabre's form back up, locking him in a single underhook position. He was going for the Ace Breaker (Lifting Single Underhook Double Knee Gutbuster) but as he got Sabre up he Ace elbowed him from the back, and followed up with the Deathplex (Suplex into knees). Sabre smirked as Rizzo writhed in pain.

 **Mauro: Sabre giving Rizzo a taste of his own medicine!**

Sabre dragged Rizzo by his arm back to his feet, and blew him a kiss before superkicking him! Rizzo eyes rolled up his head and he rolled off the matt to the floor outside. The crowd roared with delight as Sabre then ascended his nearest corner, despite the referee's wraning to get down.

Nigel: He's going high risk!

"Hey Rizzo!"

Rizzo groggily got back up to his feet, and looked up just to see Sabre knocking his breath out with the Final Hour! (high fly low)

 **Mauro: Shades of Hiroshi Tanahashi by Jason Sabre! Wow that's the second time I referenced the moves of legends in one show!**

Sabre grabs a fan's water bottle and pours it all over himself, and the fan rapturously cheers for the Ace. Jason smirks back at her and throws Rizzo back into the ring.

 **Nigel: Talk about arrogance there…**

 **Matt: Give me a break Nigel. Jason isn't nearly as arrogant as Rizzo here!**

 **Mauro: That doesn't exactly help either man's case…**

Sabre reenters the ring and tries to pin Rizzo, but Rizzo rolls him up in a cradle pin. 1,2 – Sabre manages to escape it! He tries to hit Rizzo with a shining wizard but Rizzo dodges it and grabs Sabre's ankle at the same time, and tries to go for a single leg Boston Crab, but Sabre rolled Rizzo up in an unexpected kneebar! Rizzo screamed in pain, and flailed around, trying to get to the ropes.

 **Matt: Kneebar locked in! Rizzo's gotta tap!**

Rizzo managed to crawl to the ropes after a considerable amount of effort. Sabre released the kneebar and stomped away at Rizzo's leg. Sabre bounced off the opposite ropes and was going to knee Rizzo's face but Rizzo tripped him by kicking his shin. Sabre fell flat on his face, and Rizzo got back to his feet, and delivered a vicious shining wizard that planted Sabre on the mat. He goes for the cover, 1,2- but Sabre kicks out! Angered, Rizzo pummels away at Sabre's face until he had to be pulled off by the referee. He hobbled to the top corner nearest to Sabre, his leg smarting with pain from the kneebar earlier. As he went up, Sabre started to stir.

 **Mauro: Could we see another mushroom stomp from Rizzo?**

Rizzo went for the stomp again, but Sabre rolls out of the way. Rizzo managed to land on his feet and he tried to swing at Sabre, but Sabre deftly wrapped his arms behind Rizzo and German Suplexed him back to the same corner, with Rizzo's neck landing hard on the second turnbuckle!

 **Matt: Lightning doesn't strike twice!**

Sabre used the ropes to get himself back on his feet, and he went to the opposite corner, and striked a pose ala Shinsuke Nakamura. The crowd started whistling and cheering for Sabre to hit the Final Resolution (Kinshasa) on Rizzo. Rizzo stumbled for a moment, his neck smarting with pain from the earlier bumps he had taken in the match. He rolled out of the ring, and called for the ring medic to check on his neck. Sabre stared at him with disbelief.

 **Nigel: Rizzo's neck has taken a considerable amount of damage in this match…I wonder if he can continue.**

The referee told Jason to stand by as the ring medic did as told. After a few seconds, the medic asked. "You think you can continue Mr. Rizzo?"

"I don't know! Do your job!"

Sabre rolled out of the ring, and advanced towards Rizzo. Sabre barely forced him to turn around when Rizzo suddenly threw Jason face first into the steel post! Rizzo rolled his head without any visible discomfort and laughed at his opponent, much to the ire of the fans.

 **Mauro: Rizzo showing off that never failing cunningness that has elevated him to stardom!**

 **Nigel: Jason's not really much of an Ace if he couldn't anticipate that eh?**

 **Matt: You would've fallen for it too Nigel.**

 **Nigel: Please Striker. I knew what Rizzo was doing all along!**

A half conscious Sabre was deposited back to the ring by Rizzo. Rizzo himself re-entered the ring and propped Sabre back up on the corner he was at earlier and he himself went to the same corner where Sabre had attempted to hit him with the Final Resolution. Sabre could not do anything as Rizzo didn't hesitate to smash his jaw with the Rizzo Kick!

 **Nigel: It's over!**

Rizzo went for the cover, 1,2, - suddenly the referee stopped counting and the crowd popped! Rizzo was apoplectic as he realized what had happened. Jason's right hand was clutching on the bottom rope.

 **Mauro: Jason Sabre managed a rope break!**

 **Nigel: That man has all the bloody luck in the world!**

"No no no!" Rizzo slammed his fists on the canvas, and got in the face of the referee, screaming at him. The referee argued back.

 **Matt: If he's smart he'll go back and finish the job!**

Rizzo stopped arguing with the referee and dragged Sabre back to the center of the ring and tried to pin him again. 1,2- but this time Sabre kicks out! Rizzo was irate at this point, as the crowd started chanting 'Jason Sabre' and clapping in sync for the fortitude of the Ace. Rizzo glared at the audience and dragged Sabre back to a corner.

"It ends here Sabre!" Rizzo spat as gripped Sabre's jaw. He ran back to the opposite corner and bounced off, trying to hit the Rizzo Kick again, but Sabre reverses the attempt into a slingblade! Rizzo got back to his feet and tried to hit Sabre again, but Sabre goes to the ropes bouncing off it and Rizzo becomes recipient to a running blockbuster from Sabre! Rizzo gets up again, snarling at Sabre and he gets Reloaded (superkick followed by a ripcord lariat) for his troubles! Sabre does a war cry as the crowd cheers loudly for his comeback!

 **Mauro: Sabre finally has Rizzo nailed!**

 **Matt: He never saw this coming!**

Sabre waits for Rizzo to get back to his feet, and nearly hits the Final Blow had Rizzo not pushed him out of the way in time! Sabre tries to go for a lariat but Rizzo rolls towards him, and springs off corner ropes to hit a reverse DDT on Sabre…that gets reversed into a neckbreaker on Sabre's knee! Sabre waves a finger, chastising Rizzo for even trying as the millennial clutched the back of his neck in agony. Sabre went for the cover, 1,2 and Rizzo gets a shoulder up! Sabre gets back on his feet, and prepares to hit the Final Blow once more, but Rizzo attempts to roll out of the ring, to which Sabre quickly reacts to by grabbing a hold on Rizzo's ankles. Rizzo gritted his teeth held onto the apron as Sabre pulled him back. Sabre gave up almost as quickly and stomped at Rizzo's back several times until the referee had to stop him. Sabre tried to pick Rizzo back up, but Rizzo thumbed his eye without the referee noticing, causing the Ace to clutch his orbital socket in pain. Rizzo seized the opportunity to hit his own version of the Final Blow on Sabre, much to the shock and amazement from the crowd!

 **Mauro: Are you kidding me?!**

 **Nigel: A stroke of genius there!**

 **Matt: Rizzo you sonuva bitch!**

The crowd starts clapping and chanting in sync. "Fuck you Rizzo!" Rizzo flipped them off, and went for the cover, 1,2- but Sabre kicks out!

 **Mauro: MAMMA MIA! SABRE IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS!**

 **Nigel: I don't believe it! How is he still able to stand up after all that?!**

"Jason Sabre!" the crowd claps and repeats again. "Jason Sabre!"

Rizzo had a blank look on his face. He muttered, "That was three…" The referee shook his head and held two fingers up in the air. Rizzo cupped his mouth with both hands, and his eyes flew over to Sabre, who smirked at him despite the beating he took.

"Five Stars my ass…" Sabre hoarsely chuckled. Rizzo went berserk as a result, and started punching Sabre across his face, resorting to digging his forearm onto the Ace's face. Jason tried to push him off, but Rizzo wouldn't relent as he continued to rain blows on Jason.

 **Mauro: Holy cow, he's trying to bust Jason open!**

 **Matt: So called Five Stars has gone off the rails!**

The referee threatened disqualification, but Rizzo didn't seem to care anymore, opting to continue raining punishment on Sabre. Sabre narrowly managed to roll out of the ring, and Rizzo screamed at him to come back inside. Sabre's nose and mouth were trickling with blood and he propped himself back first on the announce table. Rizzo seethed as Sabre relaxed. He told the referee to start counting, to which the official did. Sabre took his own sweet time to get back up. He reentered the ring at the count of 8, and Rizzo went back on the attack. Sabre countered back with strikes of his own, hitting a few uppercuts that stunned Rizzo to a corner. He followed up a body avalanche that hits nothing but the turnbuckles, and Rizzo hits a hurricanrana as Sabre stumbled off the corner. The move caused Sabre to hit another turnbuckle, to which Rizzo tried to follow up with a Rizzo Kick that hits nowhere! Jason quickly rolls Rizzo up, 1,2- but Rizzo manages to kick out. Sabre pulls Rizzo back and tries for a back suplex, but Rizzo lands on his feet and lands an enzugiri on Sabre, who retaliates with a superkick! Both men fall down on the canvas, both panting for air.

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" The crowd chanted.

 **Mauro: Yet another stellar main event here tonight folks. Who's going to be the first man to seize the opportunity?!**

Rizzo gets back on his feet first, albeit wobbly on his legs from the force of the superkick earlier. He kneels down and picks Sabre back on his feet. Rizzo burnt a hole through Sabre's face with his glare, and shoves him back to the corner. This time the millennial runs to the ropes, bouncing off it and using the momentum to hit the Rizzo Kick but Sabre delivers an unexpected lariat that caused Rizzo to spin an entire 360 angle in the air before crashing onto the canvas! Rizzo's body momentarily convulsed. The millennial pushed himself back up, muttering to himself. "I am, Jeff Freaking Rizzo, and I -."

And the Final Resolution to the back of the head knocks Rizzo out! Sabre scrambles for the cover, 1,2,3! The crowd cheers deafeningly!

 **Anita: Here's your winner! Jason Sabre!**

The referee raised Sabre's hand in victory, and the tired Ace simply laughs at his good luck.

 **Mauro: What an incredible main event!**

 **Nigel: Probably just as good as the explosive Mason Rivers and Koji Yoshida match back at Warfare!**

 **Matt: It's a shame Rizzo lost eh Nigel?**

 **Nigel: A shame indeed Striker…even though he carried this match on his shoulders.**

 **Matt: He tried to cheat his way through –**

 **Nigel: He was doing it for the sake of getting those ratings up! Plus he took that loss after Sabre hit him from the back!**

 **Matt: Seriously…?**

 **Mauro: Regardless of your opinion Nigel I'm pretty sure Rizzo will not take this lightly…I mean after all Sabre verbally eviscerated him and has brought the bite with his bark, and has humbled the millennial with a 1,2,3.**

 **Nigel: Indeed. It's going to take something big to bounce him back after this loss.**

Rizzo's expression was downtrodden as he leaned back on a corner after waking up from the Final Resolution. He bit his lip, staring at the mat as Sabre celebrated with the fans.

 **Mauro: With that folks, the first episode Battlefield ends here tonight. We'll be sure to catch you all at the next time, where things will crank into high gear as we welcome more competitors who will do battle in the WWL! Be sure to catch us live at the USA Network at the next episode, but for now I'm Mauro Ranallo -.**

 **Nigel: I'm Nigel McGuinness**

 **Matt: Matt Striker here.**

 **Mauro: We all thank you, and wish you goodnight!**


	11. Battlefield After Show 1

Chris Blade and Justin Danger were in the trainer's room, with Blade having bandages on his ribs and shoulder, and an ice pack on his groin, courtesy of the attack by Mephisto and his goons. Danger had a pensive look in his eyes, while Blade was impatiently tapping his foot.

The door to the trainer's room opened, and both hardcore wrestlers were greeted by the GM Nathan Colt.

"So the trainer just explained to me what happened." Nathan said. "Let me just say I don't agree with what Mephisto and the rest did to you -."

"I couldn't care less." Blade spat. "Mephisto and the rest may have ruined the match. But I'm not letting anyone screw with me and get away with it!"

Nathan licked his inner cheek. "I think it's safe to assume you want payback."

"Give me a match with them. All of them!" Blade half shouted.

"Now that's just a dumb move in your part Chris." Nathan stared at the angry Chris. "How about this. I let you choose your opponent of Fade To Black for next week's episode of Battlefield. And to make sure they won't try to interfere I will ban the rest of them from ringside. Also..." he looks at Danger, "...try to have some back up on your side next time someone else tries to blindside you."

Blade bites his lip and decides to agree with the suggestion. "Fine."

Nathan smiles. "Have a nice night." And he left the room.

Danger clapped Blade's shoulder.

"Well I'll get some of my toys for next week. Just in case."

"Noted." Blade grinned back at him.

* * *

Jason Sabre is signing autographs for fangirls, including signing one who's shirt is raised. "You should get the other one adjusted. One is bigger than the other." Jason advised.

Danielle gently taps Sabre's shoulder. "Excuse me Mr Sabre."

Jason turns around and shoots a grin at her. "Are you going to flash me next?" Jason said, before noticing the WWL branded mic. "I guess not. Oh well, maybe after... whatever the hell this is."

Danielle nervously laughs. "I was wondering if we could get a few words out of you after beating your rival Jeff Rizzo earlier."

"Jeff Rizzo? What do you want me to say? Do you want me to talk about how he's an overconfident prick? Do you want me to tell you he's more annoying than Will Ralston signing One More Light by Linkin Park? Do you want me to tell you that whenever he talks, people mute their television? Do you want the Ace to stand in front of you, my beautiful future side chick, on this mic and tell you about how much he sucks? Because if that's what you want, then I just did. But if you want more, then I have something else to say about Jeff Rizzo. Something no one else is willing to say about him. Something that only the Ace has the balls to say.

Danielle was curious to know herself. "Which is...?"

"It's this sunshine. Jeff Rizzo, you are a great wrestler. You stood in that ring with the best damn wrestler on this planet and you did good. But here's the thing, you Five Star Jackass, you weren't good enough. You pushed the Ace to limit, but you didn't beat him. Why? Because you were too busy showboating and letting the crowd dictate you. That's the difference between you and me. You live your life wanting to be loved..." Jason then looks back at the sea of fans behind him, "And as much as I love them...I don't let them get to me. I leave the showboating for the microphone, because when I step into that ring, it is about one thing. And that's winning. That's why, I never took my eyes off the prize and hit you with a Final Resolution when you were busy yelling at them. You have your priorities out of order. That's why I'm the Ace of Pro Wrestling and you're just the guy who lost. Good match, but a good match doesn't mean jackshit if you don't win. Stop chasing five stars and start chasing after wins and then maybe you'll be on my level one day."

Danielle absorbed Sabre's statement and then asked. "With all that said Mr Sabre...what can we expect to see next from The Ace here in the WWL?"

Jason then lifts up his shirt, exposing his abs and getting a a high pitch screamed from the sea of fans behind him "You see this waist? It's missing a Championship."

Danielle raised an eyebrow, hiding a smile. "It's going to be a difficult climb to get there."

Jason narrows his eyes toward her and lowers his shirt. "Difficult climb? I didn't know that. I thought this was going to be easy." He said sarcastically, before raising his voice. "Of course it's going to be difficult. This is WWL. This isn't some company where they hand out titles to everyone like Nyx Rosewood hands out her body in the locker room. I know this is going to be a difficult. This is where the best wrestlers on the planet unite. I would be a Brandon Duke level dumbass if I expected this to be easier than Angelica Rhodes on Friday night. I know what I got myself into when I signed up for this place. It doesn't matter how hard the climb is. I will reach the top."

At that moment Zane Walker was passing by when he stopped in front of Sabre and just looked at him dead in the eyes. "See ya soon "Ace"." Said The Wanderer as he walked away dragging the SSW Pride title behind him and a huge grin on his face.

"Who was that guy?" Jason asked Danielle. Danielle shrugged.

* * *

 **Extras**

 **\- Eric Demiurge was approached for an interview by Danielle before leaving the arena, but he ignored her and strangely disappeared from sight after leaving through a fire escape door.**

 **\- Jeff Rizzo refused to come out of his locker room for the rest of the night after his match with Jason Sabre.**

 **\- Outcast roughed up a few backstage crew members in his search for Will Ralston before he gave up.**


	12. Warfare Episode 2 (Part 1)

_Tacoma Dome, Washington_

(Arise by Any Given Day plays out)

Red and blue fireworks bursts explosively in front of the heptagon shaped stage, and the pyro follows suit, and the large Titantron flashes the Warrior Wrestling League logo on the screen and the audience cheers on.

 **Mauro: Good evening Washington and welcome back to Warrior Wrestling League! I'm Mauro Ranallo on commentary and joining me once more are my partners Nigel McGuinness and Matt Striker. And gentlemen, tonight's match card arranged by Mr. Colt promises to entertain tonight.**

 **Nigel: Indeed. We have ourselves a tag match featuring WFA's mercenaries The Gunslingers going against The Darkest Souls and the main event which features The New Shield's Aiden Black going against Legion's Revan Maverick.**

 **Matt: And Katie Striker too makes her WWL debut.**

 **Mauro: But right now, we see a good friend of one Evan Neal make his way for this match.**

 **Matt: You think Evan is watching this?**

 **Nigel: Mr. Neal always knows what's going on Striker. He probably knows what you did last night too.**

One Step Closer by Linkin Park plays on the Titantron speakers and Douglas Black flips his way on the stage, a bright smile on his face.

 **Anita: Making his WFA debut, from Capetown, South Africa, please welcome Douglas Black!**

 **Mauro: The former AAA competitor and younger cousin of Angelico has crossed waters to compete in here in the WFA!**

 **Nigel: Trained shortly after Angelico debuted, following in his cousin's ambitions, and you can thank Jack Evans for helping to mold the wrestler he is today. He's won gold in the promotion itself and has stamped his mark in wXw too.**

 **Mauro: Keep your eyes peeled folks. This young man's talent is not to be missed!**

Douglas makes his way to the ring high fiving some fans, as he climbs to a turnbuckle and does a front flip to the other corner (with his cap at his hands) where he does the peace sign. The crowd, particularly the Mexican wrestling fans, receive him warmly.

Blood by My Chemical Romance starts playing on the speakers, and Kenneth Angel comes out to a mixed reception, but some of the audience members was bobbing along to the song.

 **Matt: Now here's a name we all know to love or hate!**

 **Nigel: Bite your tongue Striker, Mr. Angel is a living example of a gentleman.**

 **Mauro: When he's not being the enigmatic compatriot of the eclectic persona known as Evan Neal, Mr. Angel can be normally seen sipping tea or upholding fisticuffs in the most sophisticated manner possible or being a presence in the ear and eyes of many a WFA wrestler fortunate or unfortunate enough to mix with him.**

 **Matt: Who can really say?**

Kenneth strutted elegantly, his head held high and bidding the audience members sometimes with polite handshakes. He made his way to the announcer's box, handed Anita his hat and asked for a microphone. He then goes to stand in the center of the ring, leaning on his cane. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I will be taking on a flamboyant gentleman of four outs." Kenneth informs to boos. "He lacks wit, money, credibility, or even manners. This insufferable scoundrel will have to meet my excellent, exhilarating, and elite technical mastery. I give him but one chance to step back and tuck his tail like the mutt that he is and dismisses himself." Kenneth gently sets the mic down before twirling his cane, and handing it over to the official.

Kenneth just loosened his shirt buttons and cuff buttons. Douglas had to hide his amusement, obviously not used to facing an opponent without wrestling gear. The referee asked if he was fine wrestling in clothes and Kenneth politely responded, and he called for the bell.

Douglas and Kenneth both circled each other. Douglas gauged at which point to strike, and made a move at Kenneth's leg but the gentleman sidestepped with poise.

 **Nigel: Oh did you see that folks! That was class!**

"Your move first." Kenneth said to Douglas charmingly

"You wanna tie up?" Douglas outstretched his right hand.

"Why not?" Kenneth did the same. Both wrestlers went for a collar and elbow…or so Douglas thought. Kenneth suddenly reversed the hold on Douglas's hand, and did a twisting wristlock that brought the South African Ninja down to a knee. Surprised, Douglas rolled himself forward and reversed the wristlock to one of his own. Kenneth kicked him square in the gut, and gave him a stiff European uppercut that staggered Douglas. Kenneth followed up with another one and Douglas had to lean on the ropes for support.

 **Nigel: Not smart of Douglas to underestimate Kenneth Angel.**

Kenneth advanced onto Douglas but the rookie responded with a kick to Kenneth's thigh, and followed up with a few strikes of his own until Kenneth had to retreat back to a corner. Kenneth instinctively raised both hands up, and Douglas who lost his smile was gratuitous to back off. Kenneth confidently returned to the ring and both men circled each other again. Douglas attempted another kick but missed, and followed up quickly with a rushing lunge takedown, but Kenneth held Douglas's head in place, and he clubbed the South African's back down with authority. Douglas however, pushed him to the corner, spearing him which effectively released Kenneth's hold. Douglas attacked with a flurry of elbows and punches, and he ran to the opposite corner, and rushed back to deliver a flying elbow to Kenneth. Kenneth fell down on the mat and Douglas followed up with a running shooting star press, and he went for the pin!

1,2 - but Kenneth kicks out.

Douglas glanced at a corner, and dragged Kenneth by the leg towards it. He ascended it, and attempted to hit a high frogsplash but Kenneth got both legs up, kicking Douglas in the jaw midair, causing him to crash! Douglas clutched his jaw in pain, and Kenneth got back up, and viciously kicked Douglas's right rib, and he immediately grabbed and wrenched his right arm, wrapping it in a double wristlock. Kenneth made sure to keep his opponent grounded, and twisted Douglas's locked arm. The South African Ninja gritted his teeth in pain and reached for the ropes, and managed to get the rope break. Kenneth broke the hold but stomped on Douglas's neck repeatedly, until the referee had to push him off. Kenneth restrained himself, raising his hands in innocence. A stream of boos rained down on him.

 **Matt: That didn't seem very gentlemanly of him.**

 **Nigel: Eh there's nothing wrong with gentlemen upholding their fisticuffs, even it gets rough.**

The referee went to check on Douglas, but Kenneth dragged him back inside the ring and threw him shoulder first into the ring post, and did it once more for good measure, before hitting him with the Angel Effect (Bloody Sunday) and he went for the pin, 1,2 – but Douglas kicks out! Kenneth wasted no time, going for another Angel Effect, but midway Douglas reversed it into a short arm clothesline. The surprised Kenneth attempted to swing at Douglas but received another a clothesline that fell him. Kenneth tried again but Douglas dodged and hit him with a reverse spinning elbow, staggering Kenneth. Douglas quickly ran to the ropes, jumping off the second rope and hitting a flying crossbody on Kenneth, and went for the pin. 1, 2 – but Kenneth kicks out. Douglas gets back to his feet, and waits for Kenneth to raise his head up. He goes to a shining wizard, but Kenneth narrowly dodges it, and he does a kip up. Douglas goes back on the attack but Kenneth reverses it into a snap German suplex! And he follows up with a straight kick to the back of Douglas's head! He didn't stop there, and applied a Dragon Sleeper to his fallen opponent.

 **Nigel: We could see Kenneth pick up a submission victory here!**

Douglas struggled for a moment, and tried to use his free hands to strike at Kenneth, but Kenneth used his other hand to grab one of Douglas's fingers, and released the hold to snap the finger! The audience gasped in shock as Douglas screamed in pain.

 **Matt: (Cringes) Why was that necessary?!**

Kenneth got up and backed away from Douglas, admiring his handiwork. Douglas writhed on the ground in pain. The referee checked on him as he clutched his injured finger.

 **Matt: C'mon he's gotta call off the match after this.**

Kenneth advanced upon Douglas, kicking his face again, and grabbed the hand with the injured finger. He twisted the finger and bent it further, causing Douglas's scream to increase in volume, and he brought the hand facing upside down the mat, and stomped on it!

Chants of "You sick fuck!" echoed throughout the arena as Kenneth laughed when Douglas flopped around on the mat, his cries of pain music to his ears.

 **Mauro: Absolutely heinous and vile attack from Kenneth. Just plain sadistic…**

 **Matt: This is just too much.**

The referee warned Kenneth to back off as he checked on Douglas again, who insisted that he could still wrestle in the match. The referee was hesitant about this, but Douglas pulled himself back to his feet from the corner opposite the smiling Kenneth and he snarled at him, while keeping his injured finger close to his body.

 **Mauro: And Douglas Black displaying grit against the sadistic Kenneth Angel!**

Kenneth beckoned Douglas to attack him, and Douglas did so, aiming for a sudden dropkick that Kenneth barely managed to dodge by rolling out of the way. Douglas couldn't get up in time to dodge the stiff forearm from Kenneth, but he responded with a series of chops with his left hand and followed up with a clothesline, that Kenneth managed to dodge. Kenneth tried to blindside him but Douglas rolled forward and jumped off the second ropes, hitting Kenneth with a moonsault! Kenneth tried to reconvene himself, but Douglas kicked him in the chest, felling Kenneth. Kenneth tried again but again Douglas fired back the same move twice, until finally Kenneth grabbed the leg as it hit him for the fourth time, but received an enzuigiri for his troubles! Kenneth fell to his knees, and Douglas followed up with a running neckbreaker, and scrambled for a pin. 1,2 - but Kenneth kicks out!

 **Nigel: A burst of life from the newcomer manages to knock Kenneth down, but can he finish the job?**

Douglas goes to a corner, preparing to hit the Shuri Knee (Bicycle High Knee) on Kenneth, who had crawled to a corner, and tried to pull himself up. Douglas charges at Kenneth to hit the knee, but Kenneth darts out of the way, causing Douglas to hit the turnbuckle. Douglas stumbles, and receives a snap Dragon suplex for his troubles. Kenneth didn't stop there, and while keeping a hold on Douglas's neck, he hits Give Them Blood (Cradle DDT into a neckbreaker) and goes for the pin, with a snarl on his usually smiling face. 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner by pinfall, Kenneth Angel!**

An official hands Kenneth back his cane and hat, and he resumes smiling once more and tips his hat to the audience before taking his leave. A bunch of medics attend to Douglas Black, who's holding a badly bent finger of his.

 **Mauro: Douglas Black tried, but experience, and a very brutish gentleman derides him of a victory here tonight.**

 **Nigel: It was a rookie mistake in his part. He should have gone on to weaken Kenneth further before hitting his trump card. Kenneth however owned up every word of his promise like a gentleman, and finished this in effective fashion.**

 **Matt: With all that said though guys no one deserves that kind of injury.**

"I think it's broken." Douglas bites his lip. He wasn't so much as angry as Kenneth doing that to him, but more at himself for allowing it to happen.

"Let's take you to the back son." A middle aged medic bandaged his finger. Douglas was later escorted to the medic's room to the back.

 **Mauro: We hope the best for Mr. Black. The show must go on, and we must proceed with our next match -.**

 **Matt: Uh guys. I'm getting reports of a commotion happening backstage right now!**

(The camera changes to a chaotic scene happening backstage)

Kris Clover and Alex Thunder, who were scheduled for a match next were brawling with each other. Kris was clubbing Alex's back, but Alex shoved Kris off and drove him into a wooden table. Kris groaned in pain, and Alex fire with a series of rights to his head. Kris kneed Alex in the gut and slammed his head into a pile of ladders. He didn't stop there and started stomping away at his opponent. Some officials rushed in to pull Kris off, and they partially succeeded until Kris broke off to hit his Death-Plex (Side slam transitioned into a suplex) finisher on the near unconscious Alex. Officials this time were able to restrain him, as he screamed at Alex, "I don't fight chumps like you! You ain't worth shit!"

Kenneth Angel was passing by the scene, and shrugged as officials pulled Kris away.

 **Matt: Who does Kris Clover think he is?!**

 **Nigel: I'm sure the man had a reason for doing this but either way he just denied the audience their money's worth.**

 **Mauro: I'm concerned about how the boss Nathan Colt feels about this! This will have ramifications!**

Kris broke away from the officials again and went to the ring. A smattering of boos greeted him, but he did not give the audience any form of attention. He went to the announcer's box and demanded for a mic.

"I will make this very clear. I didn't come here to fight a sorry excuse of talent here in this promotion like what' s his name back there. I came here to take the ultimate gold, and I want it right now!"

He entered the ring and called out to the back. "I want my world championship match right now, and you Mr. Colt, you better have someone good for the job and I'm not leaving this ring until I break someone in this ring and go home with a shiny belt on my waist!" The crowd reacts positively at the oldest Clover's demands for a world championship match.

 **Nigel: Isn't someone is a little hot blooded here tonight?!**

 **Matt: This is crazy. He hasn't earned anything for a championship match!**

The Titantron's screen shifts to Nathan's office. The wrestling legend seemed amused at Kris's demands.

"Well well well. So you want a world championship match Mr. Clover?"

"Damn straight."

"What makes you think I will hand you an opportunity for the gold off the bat?"

"Because that kid back there, he's nothing more than an indie jabroni in my way for the big leagues. I refuse to wrestle someone without the pedigree to face someone of my experience here, and considering I am a wrestling veteran like yourself, I think you'd agree with me a little bit that it's...a little too dangerous for rookies to mess with the big boys."

Nathan chuckled. "Jesus. I don't know where your head's at, but you couldn't be further from the truth. Ruining a match by attacking your opponent, regardless of who, is not what earns you a place in the card. You just robbed that kid Clover."

"Well if had you gave me someone worthy of my time this would never have happened. You can still rectify this, and you can do it now!"

"Easy there." Nathan's face turned serious. "Why don't you come to my office so we can have a civil discussion about this matter?"

Kris grinned. "I better be guaranteed a championship match Mr. Colt, or you're gonna regret it."

He dropped the mic, and the officials escorted him backstage.

 **Matt: I wonder if Mr. Colt is actually going to give it to him.**

 **Nigel: Well regardless I think Kris Clover actually made his point very clear. He wanted an opportunity for the world championship, and while methods were less than scrupulous he has definitely earned the GM's attention.**

 **Mauro: Well folks we will keep you updated of any further news regarding this matter. We're going for a commercial break now, so stay tuned.**


	13. Warfare Episode 2 (Part 2)

(The camera pans to the door of the GM's office)

Danielle is outside the office, awaiting for whomever is going to come out of the office. After a few seconds, the door opens and Nathan steps out.

"Mr. Colt. Earlier we saw Kris Clover demand for a world championship match after that heinous attack against Alex Thunder. Would you care to share anything from that meeting you had with Mr. Clover with us?"

"I'll get straight to the point. Mr. Clover will get a match against an opponent of my choosing in Battlefield tomorrow to determine whether or not he'll be guaranteed a world championship opportunity."

"And who will it be?"

"You'll just have to wait to see it. But I'll give you a hint. He's someone the WFA universe loves dearly."

"I'll do my best to figure it out, but what about Alex Thunder? Do we have any updates on him after what Kris Clover did?"

Nathan's lip curled. "He'll probably less than pleased once he finds out what I sanctioned, but I'll have a word with him later tonight. Now if you would excuse me darling." Nathan walked away off screen.

* * *

(The camera returns back to the announcer's desk)

 **Matt: I hope Mr. Colt knows what he's doing.**

 **Nigel: I put my trust in him.**

 **Mauro: We'll have to wait till Battlefield to find out what's in store for us. But we have to move on with the show, and our next match tonight features a certain someone who has danced and kicked his way into the hearts of the WFA universe!**

Move It by Hotei starts to play on the Titantron's speakers, and the crowd starts grooving along and cheering as the entrance ramp is lit up with spotlights of red and black. The Titantron's screen shows a black dragon flying around Strong Style in Kanji, then pyro explodes to which Sensui is launched from below. He grins, poses exaggeratedly for a few seconds and gets a huge pop from the audience.

 **Anita: From Tokyo, Japan weighing at 225 Ibs, give it up for Tetsuya Sensui!**

 **Nigel: Here comes the Dragon of Strong Style!**

 **Mauro: Funky, charismatic, eccentric is a few things you'll find likable about him. But being trained by Ultimo Dragon, Taijiri, Shinsuke Nakamura, The Great Muta, and the legendary Antonio Inoki in the art of Strong Style literally kicks all that flashiness off for pure striking galore!**

 **Nigel: This man has the credentials of being a force to reckon with in his time at NJPW and he's made quite the astounding mark on WWE and TNA itself. He's been world champion in every last one of those promotions!**

 **Matt: (dances along to Sensui's theme) That's fantastic and all guys. But tell me, can you feel this?!**

 **Mauro and Nigel: (Laughs)**

Sensui rocks on to his theme, circling the ring, the front row dancing along with him, and points at Matt Striker approvingly before bowing before jumping onto the ring apron and enters via the second rope. He keeps rocking on to his theme for a few more seconds and he finally stops, eagerly awaiting his opponent tonight.

The entire arena falls in darkness and a solemn voice is heard from the speakers. "Your New God is Here." Then Volcanose by Bloodspot blares out and the form of Jacob Mossley, draped by a black jacket appears from the shadows. He then slowly makes his way to the ring, glaring at everyone as he did.

 **Anita: Making his WFA debut, from Tucson, Arizona, weighing at a 225 Ibs, Jacob Mossley!**

 **Nigel: A relative newcomer to the big leagues here, Mossley is judo practitioner who later trained to become a professional wrestler at the age of 16. At 19, he started working with NWA UK Hammerlock and became an active member of the roster during the mid-2000s, before moving on to FWA in 2012.**

 **Mauro: Picked out from obscurity by our manager Nathan Colt, we don't know much about this man other than his self-proclaimed moniker of being the devil's advocate.**

 **Matt: Why is he glaring at me?**

 **Nigel: Probably because of your gross fashion sense.**

 **Matt: Hey!**

He entered the ring, and glared at the smiling Sensui momentarily. He then took his jacket off and dumped it off the ring.

 **Mauro: Ladies and gentlemen this is Mossley's WFA debut in Warrior Wrestling League. He's going against a decorated, and experienced competitor in Tetsuya Sensui. Tonight is going to be a proving ground for this young man here.**

 **Nigel: It's also the same for Sensui here. He was in FXW's No Limits Rumble at Wrestlegeddon, coming close to the final five had he not been eliminated by one Lewis Owen. Picking up a win here would be preferable to regain some momentum.**

Sensui bows before Jacob, and preps himself as the referee calls for the bell. Jacob and Sensui circle each momentarily before Jacob decided to lunge at Sensui first, but the student of Strong Style sashayed past Jacob. Jacob's expression twitched with annoyance at the act, and he tried to attack Sensui again, but Sensui simply ducked the swing of Jacob's hand, and creeped up behind Jacob. He lightly tapped his shoulder, and Jacob turned around, coming face to face with Sensui. The Japanese star had his hands folded behind his back and he just grinned at Jacob.

"Why so serious?"

Jacob bit his lip and tried to punch Sensui, but Sensui effortlessly stopped the punch, and waved a finger at Jacob. An angered Jacob kicked Sensui in the gut instead and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Sensui bounced off and dodged a back elbow from Jacob, going to the opposite ropes and bounced off, delivering a single leg dropkick that dropped Jacob into the canvas! The stunned newcomer clutched his chin and scrambled for the corner, glaring daggers at Sensui who beckoned him to get up and fight.

 **Mauro: Sensui's already playing some mind games with the newcomer.**

 **Nigel: A double edged risk it is. Sure he's pretty good at it, but we don't know Mossley's capabilities first hand either. For all we know he could pull an upset if Sensui makes a mistake.**

Mossley got back to his feet. Both wrestlers circled each other again momentarily before Mossley went for Sensui's leg. He succeeded in wrapping his arm around it, and attempted a takedown, but Sensui elbowed him on the back and puts him in a headlock. Mossley pushed him to the corner, and shoved his face before the referee could start counting. Sensui licked his lips at the action, and smirked at his opponent before unleashing a flurry of elbow strikes and kicks that forced Mossley to back off to the opposite corner, hastily trying to cover himself from Sensui's vicious attack. It would prove fruitless, as Sensui to start kicking him hard. The sound of the kicks hitting bare flesh echoed around the arena, and the crowd ate it up.

 **Mauro: And Sensui showcasing his mean streak with those kicks!**

Sensui only stopped after the referee counted to four. He backed off a few feet, and was about to hit Mossley's face with his knee, but Mossley counters with a running neckbreaker that plants Sensui! He went for the cover, 1- but Sensui kicks out. Mossley bit his lip and carried Sensui up in a powerbomb position. He tried to execute the move onto the nearest turnbuckle, but Sensui manages to escape in the nick of time. Mossley turned back, attempting to boot Sensui, but Sensui dodged it and carried Mossley up for a powerbomb of his own and hits it on the canvas! Sensui goes for the cover, 1,2- but Mossley kicks out. Sensui shook his head at Mossley, and dragged him to the nearest corner, and hit him a few chops across the chest. He Irish Whipped him to the opposite corner, and followed up with that knee strike right at the jaw! Mossley falls down on the canvas. Sensui climbs up that corner. Mossley ties to push himself back up, and receives Mt. Fuji Explodes (Diving knee to the head) as a result! Sensui goes for the cover again, 1,2 - but Mossley kicks out!

 **Nigel: I'll hand to Mossley, he's quite resilient so far in this match.**

Sensui tries to pick him back up, but Mossley rolls out of the ring before he could do so, falling flat on the floor outside. The Dragon of Strong Style bit his lip and followed suit. He picked Mossley back up and tried to deposit him back to the ring, but Mossley grabs Sensui's ponytail and whips him face first hard onto the ring apron! The crowd started booing Mossley loudly as Sensui writhed in pain.

 **Matt: Of all the no good -**

 **Nigel: A dirty move yes, but Mossley now has this under control once more!**

Mossley rubbed his abdomen, cringing at the sore flesh. He dragged Sensui by his right leg and propped the limb up the ring post, with the foot hooking it up. Sensui barely realized what was going on before Mossley viciously kicked his lower thigh repeatedly. The Dragon moaned in agony, clutching his injured limb. Mossley posed in front of the booing audience, soaking in the hate. "He has been decreed to fall!" He shouts to the audience before returning his attention back to Sensui. The referee was already counting to eight, and Mossley deposits him back to the ring and follows up with a pin. 1,2 – but Sensui kicks out! Mossley's expression furrowed with anger and he wraps Sensui's injured leg up in a heel hook. Sensui crawls for the ropes, screaming in agony.

 **Mauro: Heel hook locked in! Mossley might tap Sensui out!**

 **Matt: He's stronger than this!**

It took the Dragon of Strong Style a considerable amount of time but he managed to get to the ropes. Mossley shrugged the submission off and tried to pull Sensui back in. Sensui responded by kicking his face with his left foot until it knocked Mossley back. Sensui dragged himself back up and went back to the offensive, but Mossley reverses his attempt into a scoop brainbuster! Mossley went for the cover again, 1,2 – Sensui gets a shoulder up. Mossley went back to the bad leg, and holds it upright and again kicks the lower thigh several times before slamming it onto the mat. He goes to the nearest corner, and aims for Sensui's leg. He jumps off, performing an elbow drop that hits nobody home, and Sensui suddenly wraps him up in a crossface! Mossley struggles for a minute, but manages to get back to his feet, and elbows Sensui off him. He goes to the ropes, attempting a running clothesline at Sensui, but Sensui dodges it and goes for the ropes himself, bouncing off it and attempting the single leg dropkick once more. Mossley anticipated this and dodged it, quickly up the heel hook again, only for Sensui to wriggle out of the hold and kick Mossley off. Mossley rolled back and tried to charge at Sensui, but Sensui reversed it into a Michinoku Driver and followed with a shining wizard to Mossley's temple! Mossley slumped down on the canvas, twitching momentarily. Sensui scrambled for a cover, 1,2- but Mossley kicks out! Sensui slumps back on the canvas next to Mossley, the momentary burst of adrenaline now leaving his system.

Mauro: Sensui's comeback was for naught! Mossley is still in this in!

Sensui dragged himself back up, and backed himself to a corner. He's calling for the Bomaye!

 **Mauro: A callback to his mentor Shinsuke Nakamura!**

 **Nigel: Mossley will be knocked out for good if he hits this!**

Mossley stirred, and slowly got himself back up on his knees. Sensui's bad leg however throbbed midway and he wasn't able to hit the move! Mossley seized the chance to deliver an overhead belly to belly suplex and followed up with The Reawakening (Crash Landing) as Sensui stumbled around the ring after the suplex. He goes for the cover, 1,2 but Sensui kicks out! Gritting his teeth, Mossley dragged Sensui back on his feet, and prepared to hit the Riot Act (Snap swinging neckbreaker) on the Dragon of Strong Style. He made a throat cutting gesture and tried to hit his finisher, but Sensui reversed it into jumping knee strike that stunned the Devil's Advocate! Sensui went for the ropes and bounced off, hitting the Yamidoraga (slingblade transitioned into a knee strike to the back of the head) on Mossley! He goes for the cover, 1,2,3!

 **Anita: Here's your winner. Tetsuya Sensui!**

The referee raised Sensui's hand in victory and the Dragon of Strong Style celebrated in the ring. He didn't dance along to his song as his leg was still smarting with pain.

 **Mauro: The Dragon of Strong Style blazes his way to victory tonight!**

 **Nigel: Take nothing away from Mossley here though. The newcomer's tricks forced Sensui to bring his A-game in order to pick up the victory!**

 **Matt: Welcome to the WWL Tetsuya Sensui!**

Sensui later leaves, and the entire arena prepares for another match.

 **Mauro: Following Sensui's successful debut, we have another tag team makes their WWL debut up next. Nigel, care to enlighten us of who are these men that are about to do battle?**

 **Nigel: Well they share the same line of work Mauro, both teams are 'mercenaries' so to speak but I assure you these mercenaries are far apart in how they look like and how they do things around here.**

Gunshots are heard as the lights go dark and When The Smoke Clears by Dale Oliver plays on the speakers. Sam Austin and Troy Daniels appear from the back on opposing sides and they stand face to face. They then both look to the crowd and make the pistol hand sign at the ring. The crowd cheers for them both, as they walk to the ring.

 **Anita: Making their way from San Antonio, Texas, The Rattlesnake Kid Sam Austin and from Scottsdale, Arizona The Freeshooter Troy Daniels, please welcome The Gunslingers!**

 **Mauro: The young son of wrestling legend Stone Cold Steve Austin, Sam Austin spent his time in NJPW as a Young Lion prior to forming The Gunslingers with former military man turned wrestler, and Troy Daniels these cowboys from the west have both captured tag team gold throughout Japan and Ring Of Honor.**

 **Nigel: It should be noted that WFA's vainglorious Marvelous Tate Williams once ran with these young men, and were they an absolute delight to watch back then. Who would've thought s pair of cowboys running with an obnoxiously rich and proud man would get people riled up?**

 **Mauro: Indeed they were. Though an unfortunate injury during their tenure in WWE derailed their time in the company, they've signed up with the WFA, and while they are yet to debut in FXW, they both now look to make a footnote here in the WWL!**

Both men enter the ring and they toss their hats and pull down their bandanas and make the gunshot sign again at the crowd.

No Mercy by KIT plays on the speakers, and the crowd falls silent for The Darkest Souls, Jacob Carry and Cast, as they walk to the ring calmly in dark lights.

 **Mauro: And here comes a pair who the WFA universe is all too familiar with. These pair of ruthless assassins...**

 **Nigel: Jacob Carry, trained by WIlliam Regal, and Cast a graduate of the ROH Dojo, they are an unstoppable force whose alliance is bound by their mutual liking of being hired guns, and a trust forged in their tragic pasts.**

 **Matt: And like The Gunslingers they've had their share of the gold in Japan and the WWE, but over the course of time they've decided that WFA was a much more...'dependable' business option.**

 **Nigel: Being Evan Neal's bodyguards has its perks Striker.**

 **Mauro: While they have yet to truly make their mark here, their exploits so far have been nothing short of violent and to be reckoned with in the tag division, and for any unfortunate soul who gets taken out by them for the right price.**

Jacob and Cast get on the apron and remove their masks before getting in the ring. They stare at the hard cam before removing their jackets.

Both men prepare themselves on their respective corners, and it's decided by both teams that Sam and Jacob will start the match. The referee calls for the bell, and the match begins.

 **Matt: And here we go!**

Sam approaches Jacob with gusto, while the other half of the Darkest Souls keeps his calm for the most part. They go for a collar and elbow tie-up, and they both struggle to overpower the other, with Sam being able to push Jacob back to a corner. Both men separate from the other when Jacob holds for a rope break. Sam backs off, but urges Jacob to come after him. Both men then circle each other, but Jacob then swings at Troy, who barely dodges the cheap shot. Sam, surprised, lunges after Jacob but Jacob rolls out of the way just as Sam manages to hold himself back on the turnbuckles. Jacob goes back to his own corner and Cast tags himself in. Sam refocuses himself and charges at Cast, but Cast jumps over the head of the Rattlesnake Kid and goes for the ropes. Sam changes direction and tries to boot Cast, but Cast dodges the boot and once more hits the ropes, bouncing off to hit Sam in the face with a dropkick! Cast quickly goes for Sam's legs, trying to apply a submission, but the still fresh Sam pushes him off. Cast however was back to his feet and advanced on the Rattlesnake Kid once more, aiming for the legs. Sam however was already back to his feet, his expression a little wary.

 **Nigel: If most of you have been paying attention to what Cast is like in the ring, he's usually going to go after your legs. One moment you're exposed, or down on the mat, like a piranha he will go after your leg and he will rip and tear that thing until you can't walk anymore.**

 **Mauro: And I think Sam got the hint Nigel. Cast might not have done any attacks to his leg yet, but I think he made his point that not taking him or Jacob seriously will not be a smart move.**

Sam went back to his corner, and whispered something to Troy. They both conversed for a few more seconds before Sam refocused on Cast. Both men circled each other with Cast glancing every now and then on Sam's legs. Sam and Cast went for a collar and elbow, and Sam utilized his strength to push Cast back, but Cast released his hold, and applied a bodylock on Sam from the back. Sam reacted quickly by elbowing Cast on the temple, and followed up with a series of punches to the face, and Irish Whipped Cast to the ropes. Cast bounced back and received a kick to the shin that flipped his form over and he fell on his back. Sam laughed and flipped at Cast. Jacob's eyebrow twitched.

 **Matt: Or maybe not.**

Cast barely had time to react to his shin when Sam picked him up and dragged him back to his corner. He tagged Troy in, and Sam twisted Cast's arm around and Troy climbed up the turnbuckle and hit a double axe-handle on Cast's shoulder. He followed up by lifting Cast up in a fireman's carry and slamming him down. He backed up a bit and attempted a running senton, but Cast got his knees up in time and knocked Troy off. Cast got back up and refocused his attack on Troy by clubbing him on the back several times. Troy had to hold onto the ropes to steady himself, but then Cast viciously kicked him on the temple and it sent Troy to the outside. He would then tag Jacob in, and Jacob ran on the apron and climbed the turnbuckle. He waited for Troy to face him and he hit a crossbody on the man...but wait, Troy caught him!

 **Mauro: And the power of Troy Daniels on display!**

Troy held Jacob over his shoulder and attempted a Snake Eyes on the ring post, but Jacob got off the shoulder in time and hit a high knee on Troy when the Freeshooter turned around. He followed up with hurling Troy to the steel steps, just inches away from his partner. Austin tended to him, but Jacob told him to back off as he grabbed Troy by the head and repeatedly slammed his face on the steps, adding insult to injury. Sam wasn't going to sit there and take it, so he shoved Jacob away and threatened to beat his face in. Jacob just smiled, and went back inside the ring. The audience booed him as he calmly went back to his corner, and shared a few more words with his tag partner Cast. Cast suddenly grinned in midst of their conversation. It was not a pleasant one.

 **Matt: I don't think The Darkest Souls have anything nice in mind.**

 **Nigel: They're literally called The Darkest Souls Striker.**

Cast jumped down to the floor outside and went up to Sam. Sam backed away from Troy and confronted the other half of the Souls midway. But a basement dropkick from Jacob sent Sam crashing to the barricade, and at that moment both Jacob and Cast pounced on Sam, and they both pummeled away at the Rattlesnake Kid, and they both slammed him back first on the ring apron. The referee ordered both men to stop. Troy who was back on his feet realized his friend was in danger and he charged at both men, who retreated back inside the ring. Troy followed suit, and the Souls tried to blindside him but Troy dodged it and went for the ropes, bouncing off them and hitting a diving double clothesline to both Jacob and Cast. Cast was first to get up, but he received an inverted atomic drop followed by a German suplex. Jacob tried to attack but Troy picked him up and drove him to a corner. He hit a series of straight rights and jabs to Jacob's stomach. Cast tried to attack Troy from the back but Troy simply elbowed him, and then threw Jacob to his partner. Cast managed to keep his footing as he held Jacob on his head, but Troy followed up with a lariat that flattened Cast and accidentally DDT'ed his partner. Troy yells with triumph and the audience cheers for his comeback.

 **Matt: And The Freeshooter is back in the fold!**

He proceeds to throw Cast out of the ring and returned to Jacob, as he was the legal man. He set him up for a powerbomb, but Jacob starts struggling and he started hitting Troy's crown, and manages to slip out of the powerbomb position. He quickly retreats to a corner, but Troy went for a corner splash that Jacob narrowly dodges, and he hits an enzuigiri on the Freeshooter. As Troy wobbled on his legs, Jacob jumped up the corner and followed up with a Blockbuster that brought Troy down. Jacob didn't stop and followed up with the Waste Away (Butterfly lung-blower) and tried to pin Troy. 1,2 - but Troy kicks out. Jacob looked back on his corner and realized Cast was still trying to get back to his feet. He decided to finish Troy off where he was and he went to a corner, preparing to hit the Knee of Hades (Sliding Busaiku). Troy got to his hands and knees, and Jacob was about to hit the move when Sam suddenly grabbed his leg from the outside and pulled him out, and he slammed Jacob onto the barricade. And he pummeled away with a frenzy at the other half of the Darkest Souls. Cast managed to stop by hitting Sam's head from the back. He tried to slam Sam's face on the ring post, but Sam reversed it and hit Cast's face instead. The referee warned Sam to stay out else he would disqualify his team, Sam threw Jacob back into the ring, kept his hands raised and returned back to his corner.

 **Nigel: I don't think the rules of a tag match is going to stop either one of these teams from trying to outmatch the other by any means necessary.**

 **Mauro: Being in the mercenary business means you got to be a little dirty to get the job done, and these two are very familiar with that notion.**

Troy tagged Sam back in the match. Sam, with a livid expression, pummeled away at Jacob and Irish Whipped him the ropes and followed with a double chop that fell the mercenary, he followed up with a running neck snap. He tagged Troy back in the match, and Troy lifted Jacob up in a pumphandle and slammed him down on the mat, and Sam followed up with a diving elbow drop from the top corner before exiting the ring. Troy once more went for the cover, 1,2- but Jacob kicks out! Troy quickly picks him up in a powerbomb position, and gingerly goes back to his corner. Sam tags himself in, and Troy hits a release powerbomb on Jacob. Sam quickly follows up by wrapping Jacob's legs in the Texas Cloverleaf. Jacob at this point could hardly struggle to get out of the hold, and Sam would've maintained his grip had Cast not returned back to the fold and tried to boot Sam. Sam however caught the boot, and pushed Cast back. He went after Cast, but Jacob held his right leg in place and Cast superkicked Sam! Cast dragged Jacob back to his corner and tagged himself in. He quickly hit the Castaway (running flip senton) on the fallen Sam and went for the pin. 1,2- but Sam kicks out. He doesn't stop and quickly applies the Lost Soul kneebar on the Rattlesnake Kid. Sam yells in pain, and tried to push himself to the ropes. He barely made it there before Cast released the kneebar and dragged Sam back to the middle of the ring to reapply it, but Sam rolled himself back and pushed Cast off. Sam tried to tag Troy back in the match but Cast kicked him in the head before he could reach him, and he hit a straight right on Troy for good measure...but it didn't faze the Freeshooter!

Cast realized he made a mistake and backs away as the angered Troy enters the ring despite the referee's warnings, and he chased after Cast. Both men exited the ring during the chase, and ran a lap around the ring before Jacob's form flew in the air and crashed into Troy as they made the turn to corner of The Darkest Souls. Cast helped his partner up, but weren't able to anticipate Sam Austin jumping from the turnbuckle and hitting a crossbody on both men!

 **Mauro: Both teams are down on the outside!**

Troy was the first to get up, in spite of the beating he took, and he dragged Cast back up and deposited him back in the ring, and he followed suit. He set up for the Tank Buster (Lifting double underhook facebuster, but Cast reverses it into an anklelock! Troy manages to roll back on his body and push Cast off. Cast tries to hit a penalty kick on Troy, but Troy dodges it and grabs Cast's tights and attempts a pin. 1,2 - but Cast kicks out. Both men get to their feet, Cast knocks away a right hand from Troy and kicks Troy's rib, he follows up with a series of forearms strikes and slaps, and finally hits a stiff sounding chop on the chest that echoed throughout the arena. Troy falls to the ropes, but then he hits the rebound lariat that Cast reverses it into a backslide pin. 1,2 - Cast kicks out! Meanwhile Jacob and Sam were back up and were brawling on the outside.

 **Nigel: Look out gentlemen!**

Sam threw Jacob over the announcer's table and he dived in, punching away at the other half of the Darkest Souls.

Troy reversed Cast's lariat attempt into a side suplex, and he tried once more to hit the Tank Buster. However Cast once more escaped the hold, and pulled at Troy's legs, and went for a jackknife pin! 1,2,3. Cast quickly rolled out of the ring before Troy could react to what just happened.

 **Anita: Here's your winner by pinfall, The Darkest Souls!**

 **Mauro: The Darkest Souls just stole one over The Gunslingers!**

Sam had resurfaced after punching Jacob out, but realized he and Troy had lost the match. Jacob crawled from behind the announcer's desk and laughed along with Cast.

 **Nigel: The saying goes, experience conquers. And Jacob and Cast proved it tonight against the rookies Sam Austin and Troy Daniels.**

After both teams had left the arena, the lights around the arena go out, and the stage is shone upon by a blue spotlight, followed by white smoke swirling all around. Strange coloured balls of light buzz around . Dangerous By Def Leppord plays on the speakers, and Katie Striker, clad in a long midnight blue cloak and a black mask, appears out of the smoke, eliciting a mixed, yet loud reaction from the crowd. She raises her hands, and shoots out a stream of blue energy to the crowd that dissipates before it hits them.

 **Mauro: The eccentric Katie Striker makes her WWL debut here tonight!**

 **Nigel: The lucha libre, shoot style submission artist who came from the depths of PWG, smashed her way into Lucha Underground that has gifted her with the power of deities above, hung out with the boys of Los Ingobernables de Japon and is now a future champion prospect here in the WFA since her debut.**

 **Matt: Her inane ability for mind games is freaky but she can get the job done in the ring.**

Katie had made her way to the ring and removed her mask, followed by removing her cloak. She prepared herself at a corner, waiting for her opponent.

Games by Cassie Steele played on the speakers. Aniyah, dressed in a black zip up hoodie with "Royalty" written in silver cursive on the back

Aniyah came come out onto the stage to with a bored expression, and rolled her eyes at the crowd.

 **Anita: From Atlanta, Georgia, please welcome Aniyah Valentine!**

 **Nigel: The SHIMMER competitor who has had the privilege to be trained by the legend Victoria makes her WWL debut here tonight.**

 **Mauro: Apparently she's also here to 'salvage' the situation that her sister in arms Shamera Wilde wasn't able to do in last week's episode of Battlefield.**

 **Matt: I think she means save face for The Royalty, though I wouldn't really put her on my top list to do the job...**

 **Nigel: Don't be so pessimistic Striker. Let's see what this young lady can do first.**

She sashays to the ring, and climb the steel steps and goes to the middle of the ring. She goes in between the ropes and rests on the side, glancing at the crowd once more and shakes her head at them.

 **Matt: Well she doesn't seem too impressed with the crowd here.**

 **Nigel: They don't deserve her attention. I think she's given them the benefit of the doubt.**

Aniyah removes her hoodie and prepares herself on her corner. The referee calls for the bell. Both women approached each other in the middle of the ring, with Katie looking down smugly on Aniyah. Aniyah shoved the veteran back, unimpressed, and trash talked her opponent.

Katie however, pursed Aniyah's lips and said. "Tranquilo babe. I'll end you as time dictates."

Aniyah didn't take kindly to that and slapped Katie's hand away. "Who do you think you are?"

Katie snickered, and pulled Aniyah by the neck and threw her to the ropes, Aniyah bounced off it and received a dropkick that rocked her jaw. The rolled to the outside, clutching her jaw and glaring daggers at Katie. Katie beckoned the newcomer to come back to the ring. Aniyah did so, carefully keeping an eye on the former Trios Champion. Katie was in no rush, and relaxed herself back on the ropes. Aniyah stepped back in, and Katie for some reason had her back turned to her opponent. She raised her hands up, as if asking for Aniyah to take a shot at her.

 **Matt: Is this really smart of her?**

Aniyah did as expected, she charged at Katie from the back but Katie jumped up the ropes and somersaulted above Aniyah and landed behind her. Aniyah stopped in her tracks and tried to attack again, but Katie responded with a discus elbow that stunned Aniyah. Katie followed up with a release German suplex, and hit a basement dropkick when Aniyah scrambled towards the corner. Katie did the Naito eye taunt, earning her some cheers from the crowd.

 **Nigel: She seems to be doing just fine to me.**

Katie went back to Aniyah, but her opponent did a drop toehold and the LIJ member's face hit the second turnbuckle. Aniyah followed up with a backstabber and attempted a pin. 1 - but Katie kicks out. Aniyah dragged her to the center of the ring and went for a nerve hold, but Katie grabbed Aniyah's leg and pulled hard, causing her to lose balance and fall. Both women got up to face each other once more. Katie wrapped Aniyah in a headlock, but Aniyah went for the ropes, and using the momentum she pushed Katie off. Katie ran for the ropes herself, bouncing off it and dodged a chop from Aniyah. Aniyah tried again when Katie repeated the rope bounce, but Katie would then jump off the second rope for a diving crossbody that hits her opponent. She goes for the pin, 1,2- but Aniyah kicks out!

Katie wastes no motion, and drags Aniyah back to her feet and executes a vertical suplex, and follows up with a brainbuster. She then finishes it off with a Tiger Driver to the newcomer, and goes for the pin once more. 1,2 - but Aniyah kicks out!

 **Nigel: What an impressive sequence from Ms. Striker.**

 **Matt: Yeah but she ain't done just yet.**

Katie flips Aniyah flat on her stomach and goes for her legs, and applies the Muta Lock to her fallen opponent. Aniyah, panicking tries to go for the ropes, but she couldn't move beyond a few centimeters and taps out quickly. Katie, with a satisfied smirk on her face, releases the hold.

 **Anita: Here's your winner by submission, Katie Striker!**

 **Mauro: An impressive, short yet sweet victory for Katie Striker in her WWL debut!**

 **Nigel: Nothing less we'd expect from a workhorse from the WFA's women's division.**

Katie licked her lips and posed in the ring for a moment. Aniyah fumed from the outside.

 **Mauro: While Ms. Striker celebrates we're heading for a commercial break now folks. When we get back, we will see Aiden Black squaring off against Revan Maverick in the main event!**


	14. Warfare Episode 2 (Part 3)

The lights go off and the song Database by Man With A Mission plays on the speakers, and the crowd gives a raucous cheer when, a lone spotlight shines down on the stage, showing Aiden Black sitting in a crosslegged position. He gets up slowly and walks to the ring.

 **Anita: From Los Angeles California, representing the The New Shield, and weighing in at 229 Ibs, please welcome The Ghost Fox, Aiden Black!**

 **Mauro: A master strategist in his own right much like his cousin Seth Rollins, his plans have paved the way for New Shield's success here in the WFA.**

 **Nigel: Former ROH Tag Team Champion, and one of the few wrestlers who's equally proficient in being able to take it to the skies and being a technical grappler. You never know just how he's going to pin you down.**

 **Matt: Not to mention he's willing to be a little dirty as long as it wins the match!**

Aiden takes off his kitsune mask, and enters the ring. He climbs onto a turnbuckle and poses in front of the WWL crowd. They respond well to his appearance. He licks his lips when he hears the familiar sound of a gong resounds throughout the arena, and the whole place goes dark and Rollin by Limp Bizkit plays out of the speakers, causing the crowd to erupt. The bright lights come back on and the stage is flooded with smoke, and the revving of a motorcycle is heard and Revan Maverick, whose face was covered by ghost skull mask, rode out to the ring on his Harley.

 **Mauro: Son of The Undertaker, the second in command of Legion, but better known as a cold hearted badass. Revan Maverick is not someone you'd wanna mess with.**

 **Nigel: Not to mention he's a 3 time former IWGP Intercontinental Champion who's had his fair share of running roughshod in Japan with Chaos and later Bullet Club, and a former WWE US Champ.**

Revan circled the ring twice, and stopped on his third round, and finally looked at Aiden Black, who was smiling at him. Revan got off the bike and climbed up the ring, and stood toe to toe with The Ghost Fox, glaring a hole down on him. Aiden didn't back down, confidently saying, "You're going down." The referee had to separate them for the match to start. Aiden prepared himself on his corner and Revan simply took his jacket off.

 **Mauro: Nigel, what's your take on this match?**

 **Nigel: I would give the agility factor to Mr Black here, but you and I know Maverick has the power advantage and can match well with Black on the technical aspect. The Ghost Fox really needs to focus on no pun intended, finding a way to outfox his very capable opponent here to pick up the win.**

 **Matt: Oh come on Nigel, we all have made that pun more times than it counts for Aiden Black. Seriously though, Revan Maverick is someone you would do well to keep your distance from.**

The referee calls for the bell, and the match begins. Aiden half circles the ring, looking for a way to attack. Revan maintains his position, keeping a close watch on the Ghost Fox. Aiden suddenly goes for the ropes and dives out of the ring via the last rope, and he quickly goes for Revan's feet from outside, but Revan however steps to the middle of the ring in time. Aiden gives him a crafty look and climbs on the apron.

"I'm right here Shinigami!" Revan refuses to comply, being more content with staring at Aiden.

Aiden licks his lips and climbs back into the ring. "Wanna do it the old fashioned way?" He holds both his hands up and peered closer towards the Reaper, looking for a collar and elbow tie up. Revan still doesn't respond. Aiden suddenly makes a lunge but backs out at the last second and exits the ring again, waving a sly finger at the not amused Revan. The crowd boos in response, to which Aiden cackles ala Seth Rollins.

 **Nigel: Smart strategy here by Mr Black to get into the head of his opponent. Though it will take a lot more than dodging The Shinigami to initiate contact.**

Revan maintains his focus on the Ghost Fox, who jogs a half circuit on the ring and jumps up the apron, and quickly climbs up the a turnbuckle. Revan is quick to respond by going for the same corner, but Aiden at the last second jumped back down on the floor outside and grabbed for Revan's feet, succeeding this time to pull the larger man out of the ring. Revan tried to swipe at Aiden, but Aiden laughed at him and climbed back inside the ring. He challenged Revan to come at him loudly. The Shinigami climbed back up the apron, and Aiden attempted for a suicide spear but Revan stopped him by catching his head midway, forcing the Ghost Fox to buckle on one knee!

 **Mauro: Oh my God!**

 **Matt: With one hand for crying out loud! WITH ONE HAND!**

Aiden could only look on as Revan kept a firm grip on his head as he re-entered the ring. Revan forcibly opened Aiden's jaw and stuck his free hand inside, and applied the Soul Eater (Mandible Claw), and Aiden screamed with pain.

 **Mauro: MY GAWD! THE REAPER IS TRYING TO RIP AIDEN BLACK'S SOUL OUT OF HIS MOUTH!**

Revan clamped down harder, causing further agony. Aiden managed to get up on his feet, and he punched blindly at Revan, managing to hit him a few times enough to stagger the bigger man back. The Ghost Fox retreated to the furthest corner, clutching his mouth and his eyes bloodshot with pain. Revan however advanced once more on Aiden, which made the New Shield member go for a hasty rope break. The referee had to block Revan from attacking, but the Shinigami brushed him off and made the pull for Aiden, who delivered a vicious uppercut to the bigger man. Aiden quickly followed up with a series of desperate elbow and forearm strikes, pushing Revan back to the opposite corner. Though his jaw still smarted with pain, Aiden ran back to his corner and ran back to deliver a high knee to the base of Revan's jaw! Revan stumbled around after that, nearly crumbling to the floor. Noticing he was close to the ropes, Aiden took a chance to bounce off the ropes and delivered a basement dropkick that deposits the Shinigami to the floor. The crowd starts cheering for Aiden, who doesn't stop there. He gets back to his feet, and waits for Revan to do so himself. He goes for the ropes, delivering a somersault plancha that hits NOBODY but the floor. Aiden reclines in pain as his ribs throb, and barely registers Revan picking him on his shoulders. The Shinigami has his eyes set on the ring apron.

 **Matt: Crap, don't tell me he's going to –**

Without hesitation Revan slams Aiden with a Death Valley Driver right on his back at the edge of the apron! The crowd goes "HOLY SHIT!" as Aiden convulses with pain.

 **Mauro: THE DEATH VALLEY DRIVER ON THE EDGE OF THE APRON! I think we're going to need a medic here! There's no way in hell Aiden can continue after a move like that!**

 **Nigel: I don't think so Mauro, Revan Maverick is not done with him yet!**

Revan picks up the wounded Ghost Fox and deposits him back into the ring, with his head sticking out of the apron. He proceeded to viciously club Aiden, after if trying to use his arm to decapitate Aiden, only stopping when the referee already counted to seven. Revan glared at the audience momentarily before going back inside the ring. He pulled the dazed Ghost Fox back to the center and went for the pin, 1,2- but Aiden barely gets a shoulder up to break the count.

 **Nigel: I hope Mr Black has a plan after managing to stay alive. Revan is tearing him apart as we speak!**

As if on cue, Revan already carried Aiden on top of his right shoulder, and decided to aim for Snake Eyes on the nearest corner. He was just about to hit when Aiden slipped out the last minute and backed himself to the opposite corner. Revan reacted quickly by turning around, attempting a corner clothesline at Aiden that once again hits nobody as the Ghost Fox rolls out of the way! Revan turns back around and becomes recipient to a superkick from Aiden, who fumbles back after the move. Revan buckles to one knee, but still manages to get back up to advance on Aiden, but Aiden fires back with a chop to Revan's chest and then a forearm to the face, Revan responded with a swing of his own, but Aiden dodges and uppercuts him. Aiden goes to the ropes, bounces off and hits Revan with a lariat! The Shinigami goes down!

 **Mauro: Revan goes down, and Aiden Black is going for the top corner!**

Aiden, still wincing in pain from the earlier Death Valley Driver, manages to climb the top corner. He waits for Revan to get back up, and he attempts a Blockbuster, that hits nobody when Revan barely manages to dodge him midair. Aiden lands on his feet, stabilizing just inches from the opposite corner, and quickly turned around to charge at Revan, but Revan catches him by the neck mid-charge and delivers a thunderous chokeslam! Aiden bounces off the canvas and lands on his face!

 **Matt: That chokeslam just echoed throughout the arena and probably through Aiden's entire body!**

Revan rolls Aiden back and goes for the cover, 1,2- but Aiden kicks out! The crowd pops for the kickout, glad that the New Shield member is still alive in the match. Revan however, was not amused, and wrapped a cobra clutch around Aiden's neck.

 **Nigel: Don't usually see Revan applying submissions, but it will do good to wear down the Ghost Fox further.**

Revan kept the hold as securely as he could, and Aiden slowly felt the oxygen slipping out of his lungs. His body was already battered from the earlier attacks by Revan, but he still had enough energy left to swipe at Revan. His attempts were met with Revan applying more pressure on the hold, pinning the Ghost Fox down on one knee on the canvas. Aiden made a wild grasp for Revan's head and managed to slip his head just enough below his chin, and hit a jawbreaker to the base of the Reaper's jaw to break the hold! Revan staggered back to the ropes as Aiden tried to catch his breath. Revan brusquely slapped his head and attempted to clobber Aiden from the back, but a slingblade from Aiden brings the bigger man down! Aiden quickly follows up with an Avada Kedavra combo that keeps Revan down on the mat. He quickly goes for the pin, 1,2 but Revan kicks out! Aiden doesn't try again, and instead retreats to a corner. He clamours for the crowd, and points back at Revan, who was shifting where he was.

 **Mauro: I think he's looking to hit the Curb Stomp!**

Aiden goes for the Curbstomp, but Revan rolls out of harm's way to the outside. Aiden however would not be denied, and climbs out of the ring himself, keeping himself on the apron. He aims for Revan who has his back turned to him.

"Hey Maverick!" Aiden calls to him, Revan turns around and receives a blockbuster from Aiden! Aiden quickly climbs back to his feet, as the crowd cheers on for the Ghost Fox. He pulls Revan back to his feet, albeit it took him a while to carry his bulk up, and tries to deposit him back to the ring, but Revan blocks the attempt but holding the edge of the apron. He elbows Aiden, catching the Ghost Fox off guard. He follows up with a headbutt and then Irish Whips Aiden to the ring post. The sound of steel meeting flesh was not pleasant to hear. Aiden slumped on the floor, twitching.

 **Nigel: I'll be surprised if Aiden doesn't end up with a concussion considering how much Revan tried to beat his head in.**

Revan scrambles to get himself back on his feet after that desperate counter attack. He was wobbly on his legs, but lifted Aiden up and threw him back into the ring. He re-entered the ring and waited patiently at a corner for the Ghost Fox to get back up. As soon as Aiden did, Revan attempted a Brogue Kick but Aiden legsweeped him in the nick of time, and scrambled to wrap the Silencer (Crippler Crossface) around Revan's neck! Revan as if possessed, scrambled for the ropes, able to reach it just as Aiden managed to employ the submission! The Ghost Fox doesn't let go however, and milked the referee's five count to choke Revan! Aiden gets back up and stomped at Revan's head and hand that was clutching the ropes. He stomped away some more, clearly furious. It was noticeable now there was a dangerously red welt on Aiden's cheek, probably the effect from hitting the ring post earlier.

 **Nigel: I think Aiden's got a new plan now, just scratch and claw whatever he can to damage his tougher opponent!**

The referee tries to pull Aiden back, but the Ghost Fox shrugs him off and pulls Revan back up. He carries the bigger man up, propping him in the top corner. Aiden hits him with a few forearms just to make sure, before slinging one arm over his shoulder, preparing to deliver a superplex. Revan however keeps a firm grip on the rope. Aiden tries to force his way through, but Revan headbutts him off the corner. Aiden managed to land on his feet, and Revan tries to gain his bearings to resume his attack on Aiden. But all of a sudden, Aiden rushes up the ropes and delivers a hurricanrana that send the big man flying across the ring! He climbs up the same corner and follows up with a backflip shooting star press on Revan! The crowd comes unglued at the sequence as Aiden scrambles for the pin, 1,2- but he is denied by yet another kickout from Revan!

 **Matt: HOW DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT?!**

 **Nigel: Pull off any flashy moves you want Matt but it's going to take something substantial to truly ground Revan Maverick for good!**

An obviously frustrated Aiden, whose adrenaline from the earlier sequence was wearing out, shook his head at the masked Reaper. He mocked the Undertaker's taunt by slicing his thumb across his neck, and backs up slowly, his leg prepped to deliver the Kuroi-Ha to Revan. Revan suddenly gets up ala Undertaker, and glares at the stupefied Aiden. The crowd gives a loud pop upon witnessing this, chants of "Revan's gonna kill you!" echoing through the arena.

 **Matt: Oh no he did the thing.**

 **Mauro: Rest assured the thing means bad news for The Ghost Fox!**

Aiden changes his strategy and opt for a low kick to the head but Revan catches it, and keeps hold of the leg as he gets back to his feet. Aiden balances himself and opts for an enzuigiri, but it hits nothing. Revan goes for a headlock, but Aiden pushes him back to the ropes, and uses the momentum to push Revan off. Revan himself bounces off the ropes and goes for a lariat, but Aiden dodges it and goes for the ropes as well, and charges back at Revan who dodges Aiden's dropkick, and grabs Aiden for a Deathmaker (Rainmaker) attempt, but Aiden reverses it into a spiking DDT that staggers Revan. He stumbles to the corner, and eats a high knee from the Ghost Fox that makes the Reaper fall face first on the mat. The Ghost Fox quickly goes for the top rope, and hits a high frogsplash on Revan! He goes for the pin, but Revan kicks out at 1, brusquely pushing Aiden off his frame. Revan rolls back, and pulls himself up on the ropes. Aiden tries to charge at him, but Revan catches him a powerbomb position. Revan tries to slam Aiden down, but Aiden reverses it into another hurricanrana that plants Revan down! Aiden gets back to his feet, and goes for a Curb Stomp, and at the split second the foot was about to slam Revan's head, Revan sweeps his arm across Aiden's free leg and yanks it across, causing Aiden to crash heavily on his back.

 **Matt: Did you see that?!**

 **Mauro: Everyone did Striker. That was profoundly ugly.**

 **Nigel: It's effective that was it is.**

Revan pulls himself back up, and refocused on Aiden, who was wincing in pain. He advanced upon the Ghost Fox, and choked him with both his hands, and effortlessly carried him as such. Aiden tried to use whatever energy he had to struggle against the vice grip of the Shinigami. However he slowly went limp, and his face turned a bright colour of purple.

 **Matt: (scared) Guys…I don't think Revan is letting him go.**

 **Nigel: I hope he's doing this just to end the match…**

The crowd tries to clamor for Aiden to mount a comeback, but the Ghost Fox was drifting into unconsciousness as Revan tightened the grip on his neck. The referee tried to stop Revan, but Revan wouldn't relent.

 **Nigel: The referee might as well call for the bell here. Aiden is clearly clunked out.**

 **Mauro: I'm afraid that might be the case Nigel –**

 _ **SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA...THE NEW SHIELD!**_

 **Matt: HOLY SHIT!**

The crowd goes berserk when Redeisgn, Rebuild, and Reclaim by Downstait started playing on the speakers, and from the crowd itself emerged the forms of Raptor Reigns and Furno Moxley rushing to the ring.

 **Mauro: IT'S RAPTOR REIGNS AND FURNO MOXLEY!**

 **Nigel: They're here to help their brother in arms out!**

Both New Shield members jump over the barricade. Caught off guard by the appearance of the other New Shield members, Revan tosses Aiden aside and faces both men from inside the ring. Furno cursed obscenities on Revan and challenged him to come down as fight him. Raptor prowled silently, keeping a murderous look on Revan. Revan glanced back at Aiden, who still hasn't moved a muscle and then back at his New Shield brothers. The referee tries to keep order match and barks back at the New Shield members to not interfere in the match.

 **Nigel: The ref can try but keeping the Hounds of Vengeance at bay is like keeping a pinless grenade at arm's length!**

Revan goes back to the still Ghost Fox, about to pick him back on his feet, when suddenly Aiden wraps him in a cradle pin!

"He's being pinned! Look!" Furno screams and points at both competitors. The ref looks back at them both and rushes quickly to count, 1, 2 – but Revan kicks out! Furno lashes out, nearly hitting a kid from the barricade. Revan goes back on the offensive, managing to duck a lariat from Revan, and hitting him with an enzuigiri and brings the man down on one knee! He goes to the apron in front of him and jumps off the second rope, and nails Revan with a spiking DDT! The crowd pops hard for that move!

 **Mauro: TELL ME THAT JUST HAPPENED!**

 **Nigel: It most certainly did Mauro! What innovative offense from the Ghost Fox!**

 **Matt: That has to be it! It's all over now!**

Aiden however doesn't go for the pin, and instead goes to the corner. He starts stomping on his right knee. He's going for another Curb Stomp attempt! Both Furno and Raptor try to rile the crowd up as their partner is about the hit his finisher! The crowd starts chanting Burn It Down repeatedly. Revan began to stir a little, and a sly grin graced Aiden's face.

 **Mauro: Something tells me in the face of Ajax here he's going to make Revan feel this next week!**

 **Nigel: He's got every right to do so. Revan just tried to choke him out!**

 **Mauro: Just a split second and all this is over –**

Heist by Lindsey Stirling blares from the speakers, and the crowd gives another loud pop as Aiden glanced at the stage and cursed as Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom both came rushing to the ring.

 **Mauro: I spoke too soon again! Here comes Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom from Legion!**

Furno's expression morphed into rage and he blindsided the stupidly hyper Raph first with a lariat that makes Raph do a 360 spin before hitting face first on the floor! Matt, seeing his tag partner decimated, rained blows on the Lunatic Punisher. Raptor charged at both men and hit a Superman Punch that staggered the large Matt! Both Furno and Raptor dished their own beatdown on the muscle of Legion, overwhelming him quickly.

Upon seeing his fellow Shield mates taking care of the situation, Aiden refocused on Revan and tried to go for the Curb Stomp, but Revan reversed it into a sitout powerbomb! He then slit his throat with his finger, signalling that it was the end for the Ghost Fox! Furno tried to interfere, which earned Revan's attention, but got pulled down quickly by an angry Raph Kaboom.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AND PUT YOU ON THE LIST!" Raph screamed at Furno and tried to swing at Furno, only for Furno to respond with a kick to the gut before throwing him into the ring and followed suit, and starting punching Legion's meat shield wildly! The ref vainly tried to separate both men.

 **Matt: This is getting out of hand!**

A very pissed Revan grabbed Furno by the hair painfully and biel threw him to the arms of Raptor Reigns! He then threw Raph out too and went back to Aiden, only to receive a Kuroi-Ha from out of nowhere! The Ghost Fox goes for the cover and the ref counts, 1,2,3! Aiden scrambles out of the ring, and towards his New Shield mates, laughing at his good luck.

 **Anita: Your winner of this match by pinfall, Aiden Black!**

 **Mauro: Chaos brings the plans of The Ghost Fox's to fruition tonight as he steals one over Revan Maverick!**

 **Nigel: Both Revan Maverick and the rest of Legion will not take this loss lightly.**

 **Matt: No kidding. Revan will be out for blood and Dex is gonna have his hands full…**

Matt Thunder could only look with disappointment as the New Shield crossed their fists together on the stage with triumph. Revan fumed beneath his mask.

 **Mauro: Well this brings another close to another week here in the WWL. I'm Mauro Ranallo and with my partners Nigel McGuiness and Matt Striker, we are signing off for! Who will Kris Clover face for the opportunity for a world championship match? And how will Chris Blade fare once more against the members of Fade To Black? We will find that out later on Battlefield. Till then, good night!**


End file.
